One's Envy
by Squeakers
Summary: Katrina is a young teen who had a normal life until she had met Goten and Trunks, now she is making alot of life altering desions from marring a stranger that is after her to save Goten and love ones to risking her life for love ones or...Read to find out
1. Chapters 1 to 3

**__**

One's Envy!!!

By Squeakers 

(Author's note/ Disclaimer: This disclaimer goes for the whole story. I just don't want to keep on writing this over and over again. So, I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. I also don't own the characters of DB, DBZ, and DBGT. Any other characters, attacks, races, etc… are all my own and my friends. If you want to use them please ask first and if you do I would like to read it, if you don't mind. Also the attacks are what I think the translation should be and in the right order. The in the fighting scenes the gory part has been done by my friend Sarah. That's all please ENJOY!!! PS. Sorry for any mistakes… I am in the process of finishing the story before I _really_ go back and fix it. If you find any please email me.)

Chapter 1: A new member is here

For lunch, Videl was making curry rice and chicken… Bulma was making soup… and Chi-chi was setting the table. While the little, baby Bra was in her playpen. 

"So, how long before you know what?" Bulma questioned anxiously.

"Any time, now? Well, now, with a new member coming, I will have to feed another Saiyan, and you _know_ what that _means_. I will have to cook even more when ever the baby or when ever Gohan gets hungry," Videl said with a smirk on her face, "even with Gohan, I can't believe how much I have to cook to make him happy."

"I know what you mean, but eventually you will get used to it. I have to go shopping almost everyday to satisfy Goku and Goten. If you ever need any money or help with the new member on the way, don't worry you can come over and stay here until you are back on your feet, okay?" Chi-chi replied.

"Yeah me, too. With Vegeta and Trunks, there is no stopping them," Bulma smirked, "even Bra is kinda of a pig, too," she said staring at her baby. 

"Ahh, Chi-chi… Bulma," Videl said with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, what is it, Sweetie?" Bulma questioned curiously.

"I think my water just broke," replied Videl looking down.

"Are you sure?" Chi-chi questioned while walking Videl to the couch.

_"No,_ I just dropped a glass of water, on the floor. Of course I am sure." 

"Okay, stay calm, and let me tell the boys, so we can go to the hospital," Bulma said on her way to the gravity room. Where Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Goten and Gohan were all training. Chi-chi went and helped Videl calm down.

Elsewhere…

Trunks and Goten were stretching, when they were both warmed up, they started to spar off. In the next room, Goku faded out almost barely Vegeta's blast. He reappeared in behind Vegeta, and punched him in the back. At the same time, Gohan tried to blast Vegeta, when he wasn't paying attention, but Vegeta faded out to miss the attack. Causing Goku to stumble right into Gohan's blast. While Vegeta was watching with amusement from a safe distance, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Goku questioned avoiding the blast.

"It's me. Let me in."

"Hold on...ummm…Okay…Come in. The gravity is normal now," said Goku.

"Videl's water broke, and Chi-chi is going to the hospital, right now," Bulma said while turning back toward the house.

"No, I'm coming, too," Gohan said powering down.

"Okay, but you have to change," Bulma said 'in a hurry up, now' kind of a tone. As she left, Gohan burst though the door in between the two rooms and startled the young Saiyans'.

_"What do you want, Gohan?"_ Goten questioned sarcastically as he sent a weak ki blast toward Trunks. _"We're training."_

"Yes, I know but it's Videl. She…she is having a baby. I'm going with Mom, to the hospital. You can come if you want," Gohan said in an anxious tone. 

"What are you sure?" Trunks questioned while missing Goten's blast and sending one right back at him.

"Yes!" Gohan said with a 'can you just hurry up' look on his face and he left.

"I want to come. How about you, Trunks, coming?" questioned Goten after barely missing the blast and then shooting a quick glare at Trunks.

"Okay," Trunks said while powering down and turning off the gravity. 

Goten also powered down and followed him, out the door. Everyone was all ready inside talking to each other, when Goku came in everyone settled down and looked at Bulma.

"Okay now, we are going to go to the hospital. And Gohan, Trunks, and Goten if you go, absolutely no flying. No one can see you flying, okay?" questioned Bulma helping Videl up.

"Well, I can help with transporting you guys to the hospital. It will be faster," Goku said. "Everyone line up and make sure hold on to the person next to you," he added.

"Okay, then it is final. I will stay here with Bra, and Vegeta, calling everyone to tell them the news. Okay? Is everyone fine with it?" Bulma questioned. Everyone nodded and they were gone in a blink of an eye. "Now, Who do _we_ have to call?" She looked over to Vegeta, who was leaning against the wall and continued. "Let's see there is Krillin, he can tell 18, Master Rochi, Piccolo and then Piccolo can tell Dende, and Tien, can call Yamcha." Looking back at Vegeta, who was now holding Bra in his arm and smiling. 

Near the hospital… 

Goku reappeared in an alley with everyone. 

At the same time in the hospital… 

A girl was visiting her mom._ What the?_ she thought. When all of the sudden… she fainted. 

"Katrina… Katrina… Are you okay?" a worried doctor questioned. Katrina started to stir around and then woke up.

"Wha-What happened?" the confused girl asked.

"I don't know," the doctor replied. 

"Excuse me," someone said.

"Yes, hold on. I'll be right there," she said helping her daughter up off the floor and checking to see if she was all right and added, "How about you go lay down in an empty room. I'll be right there, just after I help these people." The doctor watched her daughter as she walked to an empty room. "Okay… how may I help you?" she questioned turning to see who it was. 

"Well, you see my wife is having a baby, and we need some help," Gohan said.

"Oh, okay, place her in this wheel chair and go to the third door on your right and I'll be right in. Let me just call some nurses and the doctor to help you," she said.

"Thank you!" Gohan said carrying his wife to the room, followed by everyone else.

_What was that?_ thought the startled girl. _Weird, It was the same thing I felt before._

"Hey Reyna, do you know what's going on?" Katrina questioned as she sat down on a bed in the empty room.

"Nope, not a clue," her flying little friend said with a curious look on her face.

"Well, I'm going to find out." And she went walking around, and then she had to sit down, right in front of the room Videl was in.

In the room, Videl was on the bed, with Gohan by her side, and Goten and Trunks were playing around. 

"Hey everyone, I'm going to go back to Capsule Corp. and help Bulma and Vegeta out," Goku said with a wink and was gone.

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE GO SOMEWHERE ELSE TO PLAY," Videl yelled angrily. The two were startled. Goten just stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Gohan like he was suppose to say something to save them, but Gohan just shrugged his shoulders with an 'I'm sorry look' on his face and gestured to them to leave.

"Oh, al-righ-t," said the two young half Saiyans as they walked out the door with their heads held low.

Outside the door, Goten accidentally tripped over Katrina sitting, on the floor. As Goten looked at her, he realized that she was staring out in space with a confused face, like something was bothering her. All of the sudden she jumped out of her trance and looked at Goten like he was an alien or something. 

"Are you all right?" Goten asked offering her up.

"Ahhhh…Yes, thank you," answered the dazed girl while reaching for his hand.

"Oh yeah, by the way my name is Goten."

"My name is Katrina."

"What are you doing at the hospital?"

"Goten, you don't ask that," Trunks said as he shoved Goten friendly.

"Oww! Oh, sorry," Goten replied looking down sad.

"No, that is okay. My mom works here. I come here about every day. Why are you here?"

"My brother's wife is having a baby." 

"You must be happy for him."

"Yes I-."

"Ah, Goten, what about me? Did you forget about me?" 

"No," the confused Saiyan said looking at his purpled hair friend.

"Then why don't you introduce us to your girlfriend there," Trunks said while pointing at Katrina.

The blushing Saiyan said, "Oh yeah, Katrina this is Trunks. Trunk this is Katrina."

"Hi. Why are you sitting out here?" Trunks replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Huh…_me?!"_ questioned Katrina.

"Yes."

"Well, I just felt something strange, so I decided to find out where it was from and I- I guess I just kind of was zoning out here," the now shy Katrina replied. The two Saiyans had sat down next to Katrina. They talked and played for about a couple of hours, having fun. Katrina had became more relaxed but something still bugged her.

"Hey Katrina?!" Goten said looking at the floating girl next to her.

"Oh, you can call me Kat," she said. Just than she notices Reyna next to her. 

"Hum… what is that?" he asked pointing at the 'angel'.

"Oh, her?! She's my friend. Her name is Reyna. No one knows about her. You can't tell any one, _okay?"_

"Okay," Goten and Trunks replied as they 'investigated' the 'angel'.

"Hey Goten?! Doesn't it look familiar to you?" whispered Trunks.

"Yeah. She kind of looks likes a mini Piccolo, but she's a _girl,"_ Goten said looking at it more closely. "I wonder what it is." 

"Me, too. Kat?! What is she?" Trunks was now puzzled.

"Well, I don't know. She has been with me every since I can remember." Katrina was staring at Reyna with a new confusing look on her like she just showed up. Just than the three was startled when they heard a loud scream coming from the room behind them. 

At the same time, Gohan came out a said, to the three, "Get a doctor. I think it's time." 

"Okay, I'll get my mom." And Katrina ran to where her mom was.

Chapter 2: The adjustments

A few days later, everyone had came to Chi-chi's for a party, to celebrate the new arrival. 

"Ah, she is so beautiful, Videl. What is her name?" the eager number 18 asked as she watched the little, baby girl suck her thumb.

"Her name is Pan," replied the tired teen.

"Are you okay, Honey?" questioned the worried Bulma.

"Yeah, it's just that… Pan here, is always waking up, in the middle, of the nights, hungry or when needs a diaper changed, and that's not all, Gohan doesn't even wake up, he just rolls over."

"Oh, you will get used to it," Bulma said looking at her two kids. "Hey, now Bra will have some one to play with."

"Katrina, where are you? This is not funny any more. NOW, come out here this instant," the angry Vesta said trying to search for the 'missing', young girl.

"You're going to make her really mad, you know that?" Reyna had said as she appeared in front of Katrina

"Shh, you're going to give away where I am. Any ways, how many times have I told you to keep quiet when Vesta is around? She doesn't know about you."

"Katrina, I'm not playing around. Get out here, now," demanded Vesta even angrier than before.

"Oh, come on. I was just playing," the young girl said in her hiding spot, trying to avoid being spotted by Vesta and trying to make Reyna disappear… just in case. Man, Katrina really didn't like her when she became serious and that normally happens when she did something. 

__

Vesta is in one of her moods again, and this time I didn't do anything. Man, what is her problem? Katrina had thought.

"No, now! Come out here right, now. You know your mom is not going to be tooo happy, when I tell her that you were not behaving. Now, do you?" Vesta demanded reaching down and pulling back the tablecloth… reveling Katrina.

"Hey, how did you find me?" 

"I just knew… Now, meanwhile, I'm going to get dinner ready and it won't be done for about 5 minutes. So now, get ready," Vesta said turning around toward the refrigerator. 

"What are we having?" the young girl asked.

"Leftovers."

"Aah, not again. Do we have to?"

_"Katrina."_

"Oh, all right," the defeated girl said turning toward the door. "I can't believe it, leftovers. It was worst having it yesterday when it wasn't leftovers but, now how could she?" she snarled under her breath on her way up the stairs. Katrina had gotten changed from her playing clothes into her dinner cloths and went down stairs for dinner.

"KATRINA, I'm home!" yelled a lady dressed in a doctor outfit in the hallway.

"Mom!" screamed the young girl running toward her mother, "Vesta and I were just about to have dinner. Do you want to join us?" she said pulling her tired mothers arm. "So, how was your day?"

"Hectic. There was a nine-car accident and six people were in critical condition with only three doctors on hand not including me," sighed the doctor.

"Oh Hi… Miss. Kol, I didn't hear you come in. We're having leftovers. Want some?" Vesta said.

"Sure! So… how was my little darling today, Vesta?" Miss. Kol said looking at her daughter.

"Oh… ah…" Vesta looked at Katrina, who had puppy dog eyes, "Oh, she was no trouble. We had fun. We played hid-n-go seek."

"That's great. I'm glad she was no trouble. Now, let's eat. I'm starved," Miss. Kol said walking to the dinning room.

"Thanks," Katrina whispered to Vesta as she followed her mother.

"No prob.," agreed Vesta. "You owe me one," she added with a wink.

"GOTEN, TRUNKS, DINNER'S READY."

"COMING, MOM," Trunks screamed while trying to avoid Goten's punch. "What are we having?" By that time, Bulma had just reached the gravity room.

"I don't know. You would have to ask Videl, Number 18, or Chi-chi, they're the ones cooking."

"Mom, why aren't you helping?"

"I'm watching Pan, Bra, and Marron. Plus Chi-chi wanted to teach Videl how to cook for more than one Saiyan. Hey! By the way, where is your dads and everyone else?"

"They're on the other side, and I think that they are training."

"Okay, I'll tell them dinner's ready." Bulma left for the other room. She had knocked on the door. 

"Hey, you guys, I'll get it," Krillin had said as he walked toward the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me, Bulma. Just letting you guys know dinner is ready," Bulma replied.

"Okay, thanks, Bulma. We'll be right there," he said as he turned to the action. "Hey, you guys, did you hear that? Dinner's ready. We have to go get ready," he said trying to get everyone's attention. 

Of coarse, no one listened until dinner was said, then Goku stopped in mid-air and stared at Krillin. While Goku stopped Vegeta used this to his advantage and sent a ki straight at Goku, knocking him off balanced and sending him flying toward the ground, which was about ten feet away. Goku had managed to stop inches before he hit the ground.

"Hey!? Why did you do that for?" Goku replied trying to get his sense.

"In real battle, Kakarott, you would have to be on guard at all times," he snickered as he powered down.

"Yeah?! Well, no one will come up and yell dinner. Now, will they?" Goku snapped back as he too powered down.

"Is that all you think about?" Vegeta replied.

"About what?" questioned Goku.

"Food, Kakarott! FOOD, You moron," Vegeta said exiting the room, followed by Goku.

"No," Goku said as he started to ramble on about what he thinks about besides food. After they left Gohan and Krillin just looked at each other in a confused way.

"Are they ever going to stop fighting?" Krillin replied.

"The time they stop fighting, is the time I'll start to understand Bulma. It's just impossible."

"Yeah! You got a point there!" And the two walked out laughing. "So how is Pan? Keeping you up all night?"

"Not really, I don't hear her. But when I wake up, Videl will look at me mumbling to herself." Krillin stopped and just stared at him with a questionable look. _"What?"_ Gohan replied.

"Oh, nothing… You're just clueless."

"Why?" Gohan said even more clueless than before.

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything, okay? I didn't say a word." By the time they got half way to the house… they were laughing.

"Hey Trunks?!" Goten said.

"Yeah?!"

"I bet you my dessert that I can beat to the house."

"Okay, you're on. Ready? Get set and G… Hey Goten, get back here that's no fair you're cheating. Goten, are you listening? Goten…" yelled Trunks as he chases after the cheating Goten.

"Ha, ha, I beat you. Now, you owe me your dessert," gloated Goten.

"Yeah, right you cheated."

_"So what, I still won,"_ snickered Goten.

"I don't care what you two did but just hurry and get ready, for dinner," Bulma said catching to two off guard. Then turning, to the dining room.

"If you think I cheated, then do you want a rematch?"

"Fine! Race you up, to _mine_ room." Trunks said as the two got ready at the bottom of the stairs. "And _NO _flying, powering up, or any thing like that, okay?"

"All right, we'll have it your way."

"Okay, for real now. On your mark, get set, and go." And they were off. It was Trunks first, but wait he fell half way up, now Goten was in front. Trunks had gotten up just, in time, to catch up, to Goten. 

"Ha, ha I won, and I didn't cheat like _someone_ I know."

"Yea, yea, whatever, you were just lucky," Goten snickered as he entered Trunks' room, to get ready.

"Now, we are even. I don't owe you my dessert," Trunks said as he followed behind Goten. By the time that the two got back down stairs, every one all ready had their plates full and sitting down.

***

An hour later, every one had finished and the kitchen was cleaned up.

"Hey, dinner was great, thanks," Goku said rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, I would have to agree," Krillin said. Every one had said their thanks, byes and left, but Goku, Bulma and Goten had stayed to do last minute cleaning.

"Mom?!" Goten had said tugging on his mother's shirt.

"Yes."

"Can I stay over tonight?"

"Is it okay with Bulma?"

"Yes, it's fine with me," Bulma said with a smile on her face. 

"Okay, then be home tomorrow. Oh, don't stay up to late or eat junk food all night," Chi-chi said looking at Goten. "Do you hear me, Goten? I mean it no junk food. And listen to Bulma, or you are going to get in trouble when you get home."

"Did you hear that, Trunks? I can STAY." And the two boys flew upstairs.

"Hey, you two, no flying in the house."

"Thanks for watching Goten for me."

"No problem, Chi-chi! I'm happy to," Bulma said as she waved goodbye to Goku and Chi-chi.

"See you later," Goku yelled at Bulma as he drove away in the car.

"Bye! Don't worry Goten is in good hands and if he does any thing I'll call you," Bulma yelled turning around shutting the door. 

****

Chapter 3: Five years later

In the last five years nothing big really happened. Pan is now five and Videl can finally sleep for the full night. Krillin eventually told Gohan why he was clueless. Gohan did get a clue and started to help Videl at night with Pan, which made her very happy, to sleep.

"Hey Kat! Wait up for me," said a tall girl who came running up with her auburn hair flowing in the wind as she ran with her books under her arm. 

"Oh, hey Sara! You know, we are going to be late for the first day of school, and I don't want to be late," Katrina said as her and her friend started to run toward the school. 

"Hey, how's Reyna doing? You know I haven't seen her in a while? Where is she?"

"Oh, she's fine I told her to stay home."

__

"Ahuh, you know, I don't believe you? She doesn't listen all the time. So why would she start now?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know but this time she _will."_

"Kat, what did you do to her, this time? Oh no, _please_ tell me you didn't do what I think you did? Did you?"

"Now, why do you think I did that? You know me I wouldn't do that," Katrina replied as she stuck her tongue out and ran in front of Sara into the gate of the school. As soon as the two walked into their classroom the bell rang.

"Perfect timing, huh?" another girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes had said, as she sat down next to Sara.

"Yeap! Hey Jane! Yeah, we were running a little behind," Sara had replied as she looked at Katrina.

***

"At last… it's lunch time. I can't wait to see what my mom packed for me today," Rori said tarring open her lunch box.

"Hey Rori! Is there enough room for us?" Katrina asked walking up to her with Sara and Jane by her side.

"Oh, Hi! Of course there is enough room for you guys," Rori replied as she made room for her friends. "So! What did your moms packed for you guys?" She began to pull out a tuna melt, carrots, green tea, and a chocolate cake. As Rori was doing this, everyone just watched wide eyed.

"How can you eat all that?" Jane said pulling out a salad and a drink.

"Well, I save some for practice later," Rori said beginning to eat her sandwich. "What do you guys have for lunch, Sara, Kat?"

"Water for me." Katrina had replied taking a sip of water from her lunch box.

"Is that it? Aren't you hungry?"

"Nope."

"I'm having leftover dinner," Sara had said trying not to have the two start to bicker at each other like they normally did last year; about what Katrina normally ate at lunch time.

"How can you just have water? I mean don't you starve the rest of the day. You don't even have any fat on you. You really should have something. Here take this." Rori had handed Katrina her sandwich.

"I can have water for lunch if I want too. No thanks; you can keep your sandwich. I am fine," Katrina snapped back at Rori and pushed the sandwich back.

"But…" 

"Just drop it, you two. We all know that Kat doesn't eat lunch; only dinner," Sara had butted in… just in time. The two had stopped and looked at Sara in an odd way.

"Nice," Jane had whispered into Sara's ear.

"Why, thank you," she whispered back. For the rest of lunch no one had said any thing about Katrina not eating lunch. "So how are your classes so far?" Sara finally said breaking the silence.

"Oh, mine was good, but I have mean old Mr. Haxley for science," Katrina said taking another sip of her water. 

"I have him, too," Jane had replied.

"Will I feel bad for you guys," Sara had said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Who do you have than?" snapped Rori.

"Mr. Snidder! So there, lmmm," Sara had said sticking out her tongue.

"Children, Children, please calm yourselves down. Who really cares who has which teacher?" Jane had angrily replied as she was taking a bit of her sandwich. "Now, lunch is almost over. So can we please go the rest to the day without fighting?" 

Everyone was dumbfounded. Jane actually _'yelling' _at them? First Sara, now Jane, this couldn't be happening. So for the rest of lunchtime no one was arguing, because they didn't want to make Jane or Sara angry again. 

"Now, how was everyone's summers?" Jane said trying to change the subject. "Is anyone going out with someone?" she added.

"No, I'm single," Sara had replied looking at Katrina.

_"What?"_ Katrina said with a questionable look on her face.

"Did you meet anyone? We all know that you have the looks and the attitude that all the boys wants."

"Well…"  
"Who?" Rori added.

"Yeah, tell us. Anyone we know?" Jane butted in.

"Well… No, I don't think… In fact, I don't even know him."   
"Wait, what? Than how can you be dating him?" questioned Jane.

"Well, I'm not. Not now, but in my dreams and I do believe that he is real."

"Then what does he look like in your dreams?"

"He's kind, black hair and eyes, he has a sense of humor, and everything I dream about in a guy." Katrina described.

"Of course he is what you dream about, he _is_ in your dreams," Sara explained.

"Well, any ways are you going out with any one, Sara?"

"Yeah! Vincent."

"Vincent? The same Vincent, who is popular, cute and funny? That Vincent?" Katrina questioned.

"The one and only. We have been going out for about two months now."

The bell had rang for lunch to be over. 

"Well, I have to go to French, now. So… see y'all later. We'll meet at my house right? At seven?" Katrina said throwing out her bottle.

"I can't make it. I have to baby-sit my little bro," Sara replied.

"Yeah, I'm busy," Rori said following Sara out.

"I'll call, y'all, then. And you?" Katrina said turning toward Jane.

"I'm free."

"Cool! Coming over?"

"Sure," Sara said walking with Katrina to French. 

"Good, now I won't be all by my lonesome," Katrina joked with a smile.

"Hey, Kat, did you ask your mom first?" whispered Reyna

"No, but she wont mined it," Katrina said thinking it was Sara. She had realized that it wasn't Sara but her noisy friend Reyna. "Hey, didn't I tell you not to show up in school between classes or in classes. Now leave or I'll make you leave," Katrina yelled to her 'angel'. "Any ways how in the world did you escape? My trap was fool proof," she said, turning bright red.

_"Ha,_ you forgot that I can go thought stuff. Now, come on, the all mighty Katrina forgot that," Reyna said hiding behind Jane.

"Kat, just leave her alone. You know she doesn't like to be alone," Jane said as she tried to stop Katrina from strangling her little 'angel'. "Now, come on we're going to be late, and you almost was late all ready," Jane had said pulling Katrina to class.

"Fine, I'm coming. Reyna, please going in my book bag a hid or go home," Katrina said holding her book bag open.

"Nope. First you have to apologize to me," shrugged Reyna.

"Apologize for what?" yelled Katrina

"Locking me up and leaving me home."

"Fine, I'm _sorry._ Now, you are happy? Please hid." 

_"Okay,"_ Reyna said fading into Katrina's book bag. 

"That's better. Now, Sara, we should go," Katrina had said trying to pull Sara toward the classroom door.

"Hey, hey, hold on, didn't I just say that we should go. Wow, now, you are anxious to get to class." Sara was trying to pull her arm back.

"So what?! Reyna just _had_ to show up. I'm sorry." 


	2. Chapters 4 to 6

****

Chapter 4: Unlikely 'fall'

On her way home, Katrina had been feeling strange ever since she was walking toward the Capsule Crop. 

"Hey Kat, What's the matter with you?" Reyna had said popping out of her bookbag.

"Oh, nothing. I just have the weird feeling again. You better hid before someone sees you," she answered opening up her bookbag to let Reyna in.

"Hi," a boy said. Katrina jumped and shoved Reyna out of sight.

"What? Are you talking to me?" Katrina said puzzled making sure Reyna actually had listened.

"Who else would I be talking to? My name is Danny. What is yours?" he replied extending his hand out to hers.

"Well, hi, my name is Katrina, but all of my friends call me Kat," she said accepting his hand. "I never seen you before at school. Did you just move in?"

"Why, yes I did. I just live down the road."

"Hey, so do I."

"That's cool."

"When do you start school?"

"I don't I'm going to be homed schooled."

__

This is strange… It's like I met him before somewhere, and that strange feeling has not gone away. Maybe… it's this boy, wait that can't be I felt it before I met him. Oh well.

"HHHELLLOOO?! Earth to Kat, are you there?" he said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?! Oh, yeah. I'm here. Sorry, I do that a lot. What did you say?"

"I said, where are you heading now?"

"Track practice."

"On a Saturday?"

"Yeah, I like to get an early start for the week. Call me crazy.'

The two had begun to walk around the corner when Katrina started to sway, then passed out. Danny began to shake her to try to wake her up. When he 'failed' he picked her up and walked her to the front door of the Capsule Crop. and rang the door-bell.

"Hold on, Goten. Let me answer the door," Trunks replied as he left the gravity room, and powering down. "I'll be right there," he yelled through the door. "Okay… Hi."

"Hi, can you help me? You see my friend here just passed out in front of your house," Danny said holding the limp girl in his arms to show a purple hair boy. "I don't know where she lives, we just met a few minutes ago."

"That's all right. Just follow me. She can stay in the infirmary until she wakes up." Leading the teens to the room.

"Yeah, My name is Danny."

"Oh, mine is Trunks. You can just put her on the bed," he said opening the door and pointing to the bed.

"Thank you very much. Your parents don't mind us being here?" Danny asked placing the young teen on the bed.

"No, they're not here at the moment. It's just me and my friend. We're training."

"Training? For what?"

"Nothing. Our fathers wants us to stay in shape just in case."

"Hey, Trunks what's going on? You never came back," another teen said poking his head through the door. 

"Oh sorry, Goten. These two had to come and use a bed. She had passed out and Danny didn't know where she lived."

"Sorry. Hi, I'm Goten," he said shaking Danny's hand.

"Hi, I'm Danny. Man I'm meeting a lot of people today."

"What's her name?" Goten said looking at Katrina.

"Oh, her? Her name is Katrina."

"Goten, did you hear that? Doesn't that look like that girl we met at the hospital about five year ago?" Trunks whispered to Goten.

"Yeah, your right… She does."

***

An hour later…

"Uh, where am I? What am I doing here?" a confusing teen said waking up.

"Your up. We are at the Capsule Corp. You had passed out about an hour ago. Are you okay, now?" Danny said helping the teen up. Trunks had entered the room with a glass of water.

"Oh, your up. How are you doing?"

"Who are you? You look familiar to me. How do I know you?" 

"My name is Trunks. We met at the hospital about five years ago."

"Oh now, I remember. How are you doing? Where's Goten, right?" 

"He's here. He's just resting."

"Well, I better get going. My coach must be wondering where I am. Thank you. I'll see you later. I hope," Katrina said getting up and started to leave, before she collapsed again. 

"Kat, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's that weird feeling again." She was trying to regain her balance.

"What weird feeling?" Trunks said.

"Well, when ever I'm near here I feel funny." 

"I don't know. That sounds strange to me."

"Any ways, I have to go."

"But, are you sure you are all right?" Danny said.

"Yes, I'm fine. The sooner I leave the sooner the feeling will go away. I hope. Thank you, again, for helping me. Tell Goten I said hi."

"Yeah, I have to go, too. Thanks again," Danny said trying to catch up with Katrina.

"Goten… Goten, did you see that? She almost fainted again," Trunks replied as he entered the gravity room, where his friend was.

"No." 

"Well, she got up and collapsed. She also said it only happens when she's around Capsule Corp. and I think when she was at the hospital she had passed out when we came. How odd is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe she can detect something about us that is unique. Like our energy. We were training when the doorbell rang. Right?" questioned Goten.

"You could be right. Next time let's figure out a way to find out, You know? Her green little friend wasn't around ether. I wonder why."

"I don't know, but all this talking makes me hungry. Let's eat."

"I agree. Let's." The two were off to the kitchen to have their 'snacks'.

"You don't have to follow me to practice. I'm fine," Katrina said turning around to face Danny.

"I just want to make sure you are all right. Is that a crime?"

"I'll be fine. So, please go." She ran off leaving Danny, who was dumbfounded, on the sidewalk. 

****

Chapter 5: A strange enemy 

"Hey, Kat! How are you doing?" 

"Huh?!" Katrina said turning around to see that it was Trunks and Goten. "Oh, hi! I have been doing fine. And you?" She was wearing a white tank top, with a denim jacket and pants, and black laced high heals boots. 

"We're fine. Nice to see you awake and not passed out," joked Goten.

"Where are you heading?" questioned Trunks.

"I'm meeting my friends at the movies, that starts about nine. Do you two want to come?" She winked at Goten. Which made him blush. Trunks looked at Goten and shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" answered Goten.

"Hi, Katrina," said an evil voice coming from behind Katrina. Katrina spun around, reviling a green man hovering over the sidewalk. 

"Who are you?… Do I know you?" shuddered Katrina. 

"My name is Darius. I'm here to make you my wife. Come quietly and no one will get hurt," Darius replied as he reached for the frightened Katrina.

"NEVER," yelled Katrina. She grabbed his arm and flung him across the street, which made the wall crumbled. "There," Katrina added. Goten and Trunks looked at each other wide-eyed.

"Why you little…" said Darius angrily. He got up and 'shot' straight toward Katrina. 

"Katrina, WATCH OUT," Goten said, pointing behind her. As she spun around Darius had kicked her right in the face.

"That should teach you not to mess with me," laughed Darius. "What? Do you want some?" Looking at the two boys. Goten bent down to see if Katrina was all right. 

"Are you all right?" he asked her, and helping her up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let me finish this guy. You two leave me alone, for the moment," she replied pushing him off to the side. "I will never go with you. You will wish you never messed with me," she said. 

"Ha, don't make me laugh, silly, little girl. You don't know whom you are messing with. I'm a Nameck and you can't beat a Nameck," he laughed. She had managed to get her strength to punch him dead in the face.

"I don't care who you are. Leave me alone." Punching him again in the face.

"Trunks, did he just said the he is a Nameck? What does he want with Katrina? She is just a regular girl," Goten asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't quite say that she is regular," he replied. 

"What?!"

"Well look… She is kicking his butt, and he is a Nameck. That isn't normal."

"I see what you mean." 

The two just watched the girl and Nameck fighting. Darius had managed to get 'away' from Katrina for the moment, but before sending a ki right at her. 

__

What in the world is this, I don't know but I feel faint. I think I'm going to pass out, and I can't move. My leg is killing me. Katrina has a high tolerance for pain but she couldn't handle this. Goten notice that Katrina couldn't get up, so before the ki hit he ran and blocked the blast. When he turned around, he noticed that she had a broken leg, her lip was split open, her cloths were stained and torn and was knocked out cold. 

"How about you leave her alone right, now, or you are going to have to put up with me; and you will not like it," Goten said angrily as he picked up Katrina and started to walk away. 

"No, she is mine. Give her to me," roared Darius.

"Trunks, please watch her for me and put her in a safe place. I think I have to get rid of a pest," Goten said to Trunks and handing him Katrina. "I have warred you. Now, you are going to pay." Goten watched to make sure Trunks was in a safe place, before he lugged toward Darius. Darius dogged Goten's attack and shot a ki beam right at the back of Goten's head. Goten had managed to fly up and miss the beam. Goten had had enough and began to power up. 

"Oh, I'm scared. You're powering up. You know so can I? Do you want me to show you?" questioned Darius. Goten, now half way powered up, said nothing but just glared at him. "Fine, then let me show you." 

Darius had powered up.

"Is that the best that you can do? Come on, with all the talk that you said I was hoping for some competition," smirked Goten.

"Don't mess with me!" Darius said. "IT… SUMO… HIDOI." And a strong yellow ki hurdled toward Goten. Goten deflected the attack and sent it in the sky. When Goten was busy deflecting the attack, Darius had faded behind Goten and kicked him right in the back, sending him to the street below, making a small crater. Goten now very angry, got up slowly, spat out some blood, brushed of the dirt and blood on the side of his mouth, and shot right back up at the laughing Nameck.

"You are going down. KA… ME… HA" Darius, knowing that he was in troubled, started to amscray. "Yeah, you better run," Goten shouted.

"I will be back. Just you wait."

Goten powered down and went to where Trunks was. "Hey, how is she?"

"Not too good. We have to get her to my house. Maybe my mom can help."

"I don't think so. Your mom will kill us if she knew we let Kat, fight. How about the hospital?" 

"Her mom works there. Do you have a senzu bean?"

"No," Goten said, searching his pockets, "and we don't have any at home."

"Nether do I."

"I've got it. How about we go to Dende's. Maybe he can heal her?"

"That's a good idea. I hope he will." And the two were off, with Katrina in Goten's arm. 

"Hey, Dende, are you here?" shouted Goten, searching the tower, with Trunks.

"Yes!? Aah, it's you, Trunks and Goten. Who is this with you?" Dende said, walking toward the three.

"This is Katrina. Yes, we know no one can come here, but it is an emergency. Can you heal her?" begged Goten.

"Yes, sure anything for you two… What happened?"

"Well, this weird person, came up and clamed that Katrina was going to be his wife. The weirdest part was… he was a Nameck, and Katrina had no clue who he was," Trunks said as he watched Dende heal the young teen.

"Ahumm. You guys take a look at this," Dende said almost done healing Katrina.

"What? What is it?" questioned Goten. "What the?"

****

Chapter 6: A clue to the truth

The three stared wide eye at Katrina, as she started to stir around.

"Huh?!… What happened? I'm all right. Wait, who are you?" Katrina said puzzled. "What? Why are you staring at me? Do I have snot on my nose or something?"

"Oh, sorry, his name is Dende, and he healed you," answered Goten.

"Hi," Dende said. "I am always happy to help."

"Thank you, but are you with that other guy, Darius?"

"No, I don't know any one named that."

"But Katrina, I think you should look in a mirror because you look different," Trunks said in a weak voice.

"What do you mean, I look different? I feel fine." Katrina looked at her hands and noticed that they were green. "WHAT AM I, AND WHAT HAPPENED TO ME; I'M GREEN?"

"Well, you do look kind of like me. I mean you look like a Nameck," Dende replied. "Which is odd because all Nameckians' are males. Hey Piccolo, Mr. Popo, can you two come out here, I have a question for you two. I mean Goten and Trunks have a question."

"What is it Dende?" Piccolo asked walking toward them.

"Look," he said pointing to the teen.

"What in the world… Who is she, and what is she doing her?" Piccolo questioned.

"Sorry Piccolo, but Trunks and I brought her here. She was badly hurt and we asked Dende if he can heal her for us, and when he did she turned in to this," Goten said with is head held low. "Her name is Katrina, and some creep Nameck said that she was to be his bride, and they got into a fight."

"So Piccolo do you know what she is? Look," Dende added.

"Hey… what is going on here…? What are you people…? Some kind of aliens?" Katrina screamed. "You know you don't have to talk like I'm not here."

"Kat, calm down. This is Piccolo, the former guardian of the Earth, but now Dende is. Don't worry they wont bit, but I would watch out for Piccolo, he can get very angry when you mess with him," Trunks snickered.

"I heard that," Piccolo sneered. 

"Oh, okay… Hi!?" Katrina said extending her hand. "Okay, now would some one tell me who or what I am?"

"Well, I don't have a clue I have never seen a girl Nameck before. I didn't even know that one exist. Did you know?" Dende said looking at Piccolo.

"No, but I think I do remember hearing something about women warriors that were able to turn into humans. That's all I remember."

"Hey, does that mean that I'm a warrior of some weird race? How cool is that? I wonder how I became a warrior? Does that mean that my mom is one of those warriors? I all was thought she was strange, how her and I can heal those people," Katrina said smiling and thinking at the same time.

"Maybe," Trunks said.

"Wait, did you say that you can heal people?" Goten added.

"Yes, but I am not aloud to use it in public and only on my friends. They can't tell tough, because if they did then I wouldn't be able to heal them again. Odd, huh?"

"Hey, Mr. Popo, can you come out here please," Dende said. Katrina watched as a little, black man came out.

"Yes, Dende, how can I help you?" he said.

"Do you know any thing about a race of women warriors who can turn into humans?"

"Ummm, let me see. Hum, I think I do recall one race, I believe they are called Humaikians. They can turn into a human form, and they have great powers. They look like Namecks but they are all women. They run their planet like the Namecks do. That is all that I can tell you," Mr. Popo said.

"Ahum, Goten, what is that?" Katrina whispered to Goten.

"That is Mr. Popo, he helps the guardian. He is very nice."

"Thank you Mr. Popo. You have helped out a lot," Trunks said.

"Well thank you all but I really have to go now, I think I should ask my mom about this," Katrina said bowing to every one as she headed to the edge. 

"Kat, watch out it's a petty far fall from here. I think Trunks and I should help you back. I don't think that you should be seen like that, until you can control you human side," Goten said.

"What does that mean? I think I can mange." Katrina closed her eyes and concentrated very hard. She let out a faint scream and a light-yellow, swirling aura started to appear, next thing any one knew she was back in her human form. "See, I said I can mange."

"But how?"

"I guess Dende healed more than my body, he probably woke my powers."

"Do you know how to get down?"

"What do you mean? Get down? Aren't we on the ground?" Katrina said puzzled.

"No, we are on the look out, which is pretty far from the ground," Goten said pointing over the edge. "Take a look." Katrina walked over and looked down.

"If we are so high up then how did we get here?"

"Trunks and I flew you here."

"Well then get you plane and fly us down."

"Well, umm, we didn't quite used a plane, we actually flew here," Trunks said.

"What, are you pulling my leg? No one can fly that's just impossible. On the other hand I'm not ruling anything our," Katrina said as she looked dumbfounded. 

"No, it's true we can fly and so can you. Since you all ready now how to us some of you powers you should learn very easily," Goten said, looking at Trunks to see if he would help. Trunks just shrugged his shoulders in an agreement. "Okay, let's get started. Oh Dende, you don't mind if we stay here do you, just until she can fly?" questioned Goten.

"No, not at all, after she learns, you all can stay for lunch."

"Ahh, thank you, Dende. Now Katrina, you know that energy you felt when you transformed?" Katrina nodded, but she still didn't understand what was going on. "You just have to will your ki to lift you off the ground and thrust you in whatever direction you want. Don't forget that you have to concentrate on you ki, to direct you in the direction that you want to go. Do you think that you can do that?" Goten said looking that the confused teen. "Kat, let me show you." Goten had let his ki glow a beautiful gold, then he lifted off the ground and he was off. He flew around in circles above Katrina's head. 

"That looks easy," Katrina said after she understood it.

She concentrated on her ki when she thought that she got it, she looked up and tried to lift herself up toward Goten, who was only about ten feet above her. Trunks and Goten looked at her in amazement when she began to lift of the ground.

"Hey, Kat, you are doing it," Trunks said. Just as he said that she fell, it wasn't far but she was going to get a bruise on her butt, she knew that. 

"Now look what you did, you broke my concentration," Katrina said rubbing her butt. 

"Sorry."

"NO talking, I think I finally got this thing," she said as she tried to concentrate again. This time she actually was able to reach Goten. 

"You did way to go," Goten said, giving her a hug. "Oh, sorry," Goten said after he realized what he was doing and started to blush. 

"No, that's okay," she said patting the blushing boy on the back. "Now… can we get back to earth?" she asked looking at the two.

"Well, first Dende offered us lunch, when we were done. Now, are you willing to stay and have some, Mr. Popo is a great cook," Trunks said looking up at the two in the air. Katrina was thinking for a moment.

"I would love to but I want to go find my mom to straighten this thing out right now," she said in a thoughtful way.

"Okay, time to get down," Goten said flying to the edge of the lookout. "Trunks are you coming?"

"Sure, why not, I would like to know what's going on here." The trio left the lookout. "Oh, wait shouldn't we say goodbye to Dende and Piccolo?" Trunks finally said.

"I think that they all ready know," Katrina said.

_"And_ how do you know that?" Goten asked.

"I just do. I don't know how, I just can sense it," she snickered as she pulsed and looked up at the look out.

__

Thank you, for helping me figure out what I might be… I was just wondering if Piccolo would mind fixing my cloths for me, she thought directing it to the three that were at the Look out. She waited a second before she flew to catch up the Trunks and Goten. 

"Hey, Trunks, I'll right back I'm just going to go to Korin's, to grab some senzu beans, just in case that creep comes back." Goten darted past Trunks and went to Korin's place.

"Where did Goten go?" Katrina had caught up with Trunks.

"Oh, no where. He'll be back, soon." With that Goten was back. 

Goten had looked at Trunks with a smile on this face. Katrina was trailing behind to look around, but something that Trunks and Goten was thinking made her look. She noticed them giving each other a sign, then with out warning they picked up their speed and left a trail behind. Before they left Katrina knew exactly what they were planing, and faded with out the two noticing. Katrina had reappeared about ten feet in front of the two and was lying down in the sky facing the two. Before the two even knew what as going on. Trunks and Goten were to busy laughing that they almost ran into Katrina. 

"What? How did you…? I mean we…" Before Goten could get the words out, Katrina cloths had become like new. 

"Oh, I have my ways of knowing what is going on," she snickered nicely. 

__

Thanks Piccolo, she thought as Trunks and Goten were still trying to figure what was going on. 

"One more question. How did you learn how to do that? I mean you just learned how to fly but you were able to fade out and how did your cloths change?"

"My personal ways." 

On the way to the hospital, Katrina almost had some close encounters with the ground, but she was able to stop herself before she hit. 

***

Less then an hour later the three flew to an alley near the hospital so they wouldn't be seen. They walked to the elevator and went to the forth floor where Katrina said that was the floor that her mother worked on. 

"So Kat, what do you think that your mother might say?" asked Trunks. 

"Oh, I don't know. I hope the truth," she said turning the corner. 


	3. Chapters 7 and 8

(Author's note: _~Talking telepathically~ _(…said…))

Chapter 7: The truth about Katrina

"Heather, where is my mom?" Katrina asked a tall lady behind a desk.

"I believe she is in room 6," Heather said.

"Thanks," said Katrina. "Come on." The two followed Katrina around the corner.

Heather leaned over the counter and said, "Wait, I think that she's with a patient." Heather couldn't finish her sentence, because Katrina was out of sight.

"Mom, I need to talk to you. Are you available?" Katrina asked as she entered where her mother was.

"Oh, Kat, what is the matter?" questioned the doctor. Katrina looked at her mother with an 'I need to talk to you, Now' look. "Okay, meet me in room 16, I believe that it is empty. I just have to finish here and I'll be right there."

A few moments later, a doctor entered the room where the trio was waiting.

"Now, what can I do for you, Sweetie?" she said. "Oh, who are these two dashing young, gentlemen?" looking at Trunks and Goten, and they both, started to blush.

"This is Trunks and Goten. They are the two, I told you about."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Thank you for helping my daughter study for her test," the doctor said extending her hand. The two looked at Katrina with a puzzled look and didn't know what to do.

"Mom, to tell you the truth, I meet them about 5 years ago. And just last week, I fainted in front of their house-" But before she could say a more her mom interrupted.

"I thought you said that you didn't have any more fainting spells?"

"Well, I'm sorry. Any ways, today when I was going to the movies I ran into them, and when we were talking, a green guy, named Darius, came by and said I was to be his bride. The other strange part about it was that I felt that energy before," She looked at her mother, who looked like she was about the faint. Then she added, "so I said 'no' and he was going to grab me and I started to fight him, but he knocked me out. When I woke up, I was with these two and some one named Dende, but when I woke up, I looked at my hands and they were like this." Katrina focused and a light-yellow, swirling aura surrounded her and faded away, when it passed, she was green, again. Her mother looked in wide-eyed. 

"But, how I thought I blocked that?"

"I was healed. What is going on mom? I know you know. Mr. Popo said that I'm might be a Humaikian. Is that true?" She looked at her mom.

"Okay, it is true. I am from another Planet. Before you were born, my planet, our planet, Humaik was being taken over by the Frylaks, an evil race hoping to takeover any planet that they can. So, I came to earth, I was the only survivor left, I think. I met you dad, and he understood. We both agreed not to let you be able to use your other powers until we thought the time was right. I blocked yours and Reyna's memory of when you were younger and you powers, except for you healing powers. So, I was controlling your human powers, So now that you know how to, you do have to change back into you true form every once and a while," her mom said as she began to cry. "We just wanted you to live a normal life. I didn't mean for you to find out this way. Please forgive me." Giving her daughter a hug.

"I forgive you. Just tell me one thing, who is this Darius?"

"Well, you said that he was green, right?" Katrina shook her head. "Then he couldn't be a Frylak."

"Yes, we know we think that he is a Nameck," Goten interrupted.

"A Nameck, you say, well. I don't know why he wants you to be his bride, but you have to watch out." Just then the door opened.

"Doctor Kol, we need your help. What the?" He looked at Katrina, who didn't turn back, yet. "Who are you? What are you?" 

"You didn't see a thing." And Mrs. Kol waved her hand in front of his face. He blinked once and left like nothing happened. "I want you to turn back and leave," she said, turning to face her daughter.

"Wow, what did you just do?" questioned her daughter. "And can you teach me?"

"I blocked his memory kind of like I erased his memory to make you look like normal. Here." She waved her hand over her daughter's head and a small blue light came from her palm. "There every thing you need to know about you powers, what types of attacks and abilities that you have. You have just gained all of the knowledge that I block and then some. Now, hurry up. I want you to stay with Trunks and Goten today, you would be safer. Is that okay?" Goten and Trunks nodded.

"Thanks, Mom," Katrina said, and they left to fly to Capsule Crop.

****

Chapter 8: The Gravity room?

"Hey you guys, would you like to train, before my dad gets home?" Trunks asked opening the door for Katrina and Goten to enter.

"Sure, but I'll like to have a snack first, it you don't mind," Goten said, flying to the kitchen. "How about you?" he asked looking at Katrina, who was too busy, looking around the living room. 

"Oh, I'm fine," she replied.

"Hey, Goten, let me help you." Trunks came flying into the kitchen. "Did you notice Kat, learned how to fly just like that." He snapped his fingers. "I know it's not that hard, but we're raised around that, but she probably didn't know what a ki was or how to use it."

"I don't know, but like her mom said she knows it all now. I wonder what her other powers are, maybe she can teach us, and we can teach her." Goten was rummaging through the frige., and found half of a chicken, on the bottom shelf. Trunks was looking in the cabinets. 

"I'm ready to…" Katrina stopped mid sentence when she saw Goten and Trunks 'snacks'. "I thought you guys were having a snack not a meal."

"Yeah, we are. This is our snack. Us, Saiyans eat a lot," Goten replied taking a bit of his chicken.

"We can't help it, and after we're done we have enough energy to fight at full power. If we don't eat sometimes it's hard for us to fight," said Trunks. 

Katrina sat down next to Goten and waited patently until they were done. "So, Trunks, where are your parent?"

"Oh, ummmm… I think they went out with my sister."

"Didn't your parents and mine went to Master Rochi's?"

Trunks thought back then nodded his head. "Why didn't we go again?" he asked looking at Goten. Goten looked up from his chicken.

"You know, why." Goten glanced at Katrina then back at Trunks. Trunks follows his movements, than nodded in agreement. Katrina wasn't paying attention to the conversation, and was still wide-eyed at the two eating their 'snacks'. 

"Are you two done, yet? I would like to see what you do for training."

The two stopped their discussion and looked at Katrina, who was standing up. 

__

"Well?!" she said tapping her foot as she looked at them with eager eyes. They stared for a second. Goten looked at Trunks, who did the same. Then the two finished their picking.

"Well, that's better," Goten said rubbing his stomach.

"Okay, Goten should we use the gravity room, or don't you think that Kat, here can handle it?"

"What do you mean if I can handle it? You know just because I'm new to this energy stuff, but I think I can handle it just fine," Katrina said with her hands on her hips, and giving a glaring look.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just not a normal room that you might think of. My mom made it, actually it was my grandpa, but anyway we can change the gravity, in the room. I can handle over four hundred g's."

"So can I," interrupted Goten.

"Well, I think that I can handle it just fine, but can we start of low?"

"Yeah, we weren't going to start of high for your first time," Goten replied with a smile. 

After that was settled, the three walked to the gravity room. 

"Okay, then, Trunks and I should spar first, just to show you what to do. Is that okay with you?" 

"Yes, that's fine with me." 

"Let me put the shield up," Trunks said, and he walk to a wall that had a lot of buttons and started to tap a few then a clear wall dropped in front of Katrina. "There, now you won't get hurt from an stray ki," Trunks joked. "Also the gravity on this side is different then your side, about four hundred and fifty eight times more different." 

Katrina watched Trunks and Goten take their shirts off them, warm up, before they got started. Next, thing she knew, Trunks had disappeared, and reappeared above Goten. 

__

Wow, what energy they have. I never notice this before but they are kind of cute with out their shirts on.

"But I think Goten is a little bit more cuter, don't you?" questioned a voice behind Katrina.

"Reyna, don't say that out loud, he might hear." Katrina turned around.

"You know that he didn't."

"Yeah, well. Oh, why weren't you there to heal me? You can still heal, can't you?"

"Yes, I can, but I can't heal the injures that you had. I can only heal small cuts and bruises."

"Oh, yeah. Hey, can you do me a favor? I want to watch this fight but I'm thirsty. Can you get me some water? I'm petty sure Trunks wouldn't mind."

"Sure," Reyna said and faded through the wall.

"She actually doing something that I asked. Man, I think something is wrong with her," she stated and turned back to the fighting, as she looked up a ki as coming straight for her. She let out a slight gasp, before the ki as absorbed by the invisible wall, and then she relaxed. 

Goten had been the one who shot the ki, for Trunks had disappeared. When Trunks reappeared Goten already counted on were he was and swung his fist in Trunks' stomach, causing him to bend over. Before Goten could hit again, Trunks had swung at Goten. Then Trunks faded out again and reappeared above Goten. He knocked Goten right in the back of the head, causing Goten to come crashing into the ground with a loud thud. Katrina with out realizing knew what Trunks was going to do next.

__

~GOTEN… WATCH OUT, TRUNKS IS GOING TO SEND A KI, STRAIGHT FOR YOU,~ Katrina screamed toward Goten. Goten knew what Trunks might do, but he did sense him powering up, yet. Trunks had almost sent the ki, but Goten flipped out of the way. When he was at a safe distance, he looked over at Katrina, puzzled.

__

How did she do that? Goten thought to himself. Katrina looked at him with relief in her eyes. 

__

Thank goodness he's all right, she thought to herself. Leaving Trunks behind, Goten flew over to where Katrina was. 

"Hi Goten, are you done all ready?" 

"Not yet. How did you do what you did?" Goten questioned Katrina through the wall. She looked at him with a thoughtful look. 

"I kind of figured it out before I got into that fight. I mean that I was able to sense what was going to happen before it does. When I my mom did that thing that was one if the abilities she was talking about, but I did know how to some what when I was at the look out. Reyna came by now and told me some more things," she replied. When she looked backed up at Goten, he looked surprised yet he knew that it wasn't that strange. 

"Oh, well thanks for that heads up. I knew that he was going to try something like that but didn't sense that ki he was powering up."

"I know. He just thought of it as I was 'telling' you."

"Hey Goten, what's going on?" Trunks came flying in behind Goten and startling him. "How did you know what I was planing to do. Can you read minds and not tell me?"

"No, it wasn't me-"

"It was me. I had 'learned' how to read minds," Katrina interrupted Goten. 

"But, how, when?"

"Here, I think this will help." She waved her hand in front of Trunks' face. He looked at her funny, and then he nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, that's how you learned?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just told him with out actually telling him. Well, are you going to continue to fight to not?" Katrina looked at the to with well look on her face. Trunks looked at Goten then at Katrina.

"I don't care," he final said. "Let me turn of the wall and gravity." He started to push some buttons near the invisible wall. The hum had stopped.

"Hey, Kat, here is the water you wanted," a voice said coming through the wall of the room. When the voice had taken a form, it realized that Goten and Trunks as there. "Oh, hi Trunks and Goten. Nice to see you, again. Trunks, I'm sorry that I went into you frige with out asking but, Kat wanted some water, and since Kat knew you I figured you wouldn't mind." She handed Katrina the water.

"Um, that's okay with me. You can help yourself to any thing in the house."

"Thanks," said Reyna and Katrina.

"Reyna, go tell mom, that I'm learning a lot and might be late coming home. Also, go find Sara, Rori, and Jane that I'm sorry and reschedule for me."

"Sure, Bye." Reyna turned back around and went through the wall.

"Bye," Trunks and Goten said.

"Okay, Now, do you think that you can stand seven g's?" questioned Trunks pushing buttons to turn on the gravity. The room began to hum, again.

"Now, Kat, if this is to much for you, please don't feel shy to tell us to lower the gravity. Also if we go to fast let us know," Goten said looking back at Katrina. She just looked up at him and said nothing. She was to busy trying to hold herself up right, under the seven g's. 

"Are you okay?" questioned Trunks. He took a hold of Katrina.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hold on a sec. I think I am getting the hang of this." As she said that she had a light-yellow, swirling aura around her and when she was 'completed', she was able to with stand the gravity. "Ah, that's better. How about you two?" Looking over where Goten was and Trunks walked over to him.

"Man, I thought that she would have a little more trouble with this much gravity," Trunks said to Goten. 

"Well, I guess not. Are we ready to get started?" Trunks and Katrina both nodded with agreement. "Okay, who would you like to spar with?" 

"I don't care. How about both of you?" Goten and Trunks both looked at her with amazement.

"Something wrong?"

"Well, do you think that you can take both of us on at once?" Goten said.

"Why, you don't think that I can handle it do you?"

"No, just that you are new to this, and well…," said Goten. 

"Oh, you're in for it, now. I'll show you what I can do." She began to warm up and she took off her jacket and boots; she also put her hair in a messy ponytail. 

"If you say so," Trunks replied. Goten and Trunks looked at Katrina warming up. "Man, she's not that bad."

"Yeah, I know," Goten whispered. "Hey, wait a second Kat, are you going to use your abilities on us?"

"I'm not going to say you would just have to find out on your own," snickered Katrina in her fighting stands. 

"Is she for real?" questioned Trunks getting in his fighting stands.

"I don't know, but it is sure going to be interesting," replied Goten, who also got into his fighting stands.

"Well, if your ready, I'll like to start," Katrina said darting toward Trunks with incredible speed, that she caught Trunks off guard. Goten saw her coming and jumped out of the way leaving Trunks behind. As he looked back to where he was, he saw Katrina coming for him instead.

"I knew you were going to do that," she snickered kicking him in the chest.

"Why you little…"

"Little, what? Come on, you can say it," she teased. 

"You know what I was going you say." Goten knew that he shouldn't have said or thought of what he did, because Katrina got this evil look on her face like some one smacked her in the face. "Ah-oh." He started to step back.

"Your in for it, now," Trunks said getting out of the way.

"Oh, thanks, I liked that boost of confidence, from you." Goten looked at Katrina with confidence in his eyes. She lunged at him with full speed. 

"If you what to play like that, then I can deal with that." And he began to power up and knocking Katrina to the ground.

_I knew that he had a lot of power hidden… but I never imagine this much, I better be careful. _Goten had transformed into a Super Saiyan. 

"Um, Goten, do you think that you should be doing that, now?" questioned Trunks. He was sitting on the sideline watching the fight. While Goten and Katrina were fighting, Trunks decided to see how much Katrina could handle, so he set the gravity room to increase the gravity by two every five minutes.

"I think that she can handle it. Any ways, if she can't I can always stop. Also, she can read minds, right, I'm just testing how much she can read!" he said turning back to Katrina. 

She was starting to get up, and rubbed her head. Katrina looked at Goten in ah, then let out a small snicker. _Reyna was right, he is kind of cute, but even cuter, now, _Katrina thought. 

"You just think that if you power up that you would be able to beat me? You should think again, buddy."

Katrina powered up, too. Goten flew toward Katrina throwing a punch at heart her. Katrina blocked it but the next one hit its target, so did a couple more. Katrina knew which one was going to hit where, and prepared for the impact. She didn't fight back as much because she was trying to figure out his strategy, from this fight and the one with him fighting Trunks. She did block some of the attack. 

"I wonder if cats really land on their feet? What do you think, Kat?" Goten questioned. Goten swung her to the ground but before she hit the ground she their feet," joked Goten dodging her glare.

"Ha, ha, very funny Goten," Katrina snickered. Flipped over to her feet and landed, with a loud thump… but the gravity just changed causing her to fall to her hands and knees. Taking a quick, deep breath, she extended one foot to the side and the other one bend to her chest and her hands where on the ground in front of her to help balance. She then glared back up at the banged up boy. 

"Wow! I guess they really do land on their feet!" Goten said trying to hide from Katrina's glare.

As the two fought, Katrina was gradually getting slower, but not by that much. She noticed that something was different, but didn't pay that much notice to it. 

This went on for about a half an hour. Trunks wasn't trying to enter the fight because he was having to much fun watching the two fight and bicker. He was also impressed with Katrina, because the gravity was about nineteen-g's more than normal, and she was keeping up pretty well. So, Trunks deiced to change the gravity to increase by five every two minutes. When he was done, the room was humming a little bit louder, but you couldn't tell that much, do to the fact that there was a fight going on.

Goten flew in the air above Katrina, and threw a ki at her. Katrina looked up and jumped out of the away, but the gravity just increased, and as she jumped her leg got caught in the blast. Causing a pain to shoot up the side of her body. Katrina let out a slight scream. She whipped around to check her leg and found that it was gone. 

"Hold up, Goten, I think that Katrina is hurt really bad."

"No, I'm fine. Just let me fix my leg." Goten looked at where her led was and just saw a green stub. 

"Oh, Kat, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you _that _much," Goten said as he tried to help the stunned girl up. He noticed her scrunching her face, like she was getting a shot.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh, I'm trying to concentrate on my leg," she said through her teeth. He looked at her leg and it began to grow. 

"I should have known that you could do that," Trunks said looking over her leg. 

"Why do you say that," Katrina said. 

"Well, because Namek's are able to heal any limbs that are cut off, just as long as their head is still in tack," he replied.

"Um, not to sound so picky but I really am tired of fighting. Do you think that we can go to Master Rochi's with our parents?" Goten said.

"Sure, why not. I'm kind of tired too. Two fights in one day is a little too much," Katrina replied. The three left, making sure that the gravity room is turned off and Katrina powered down. "Man, outside I feel so light compared to the gravity room."

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it," Goten said letting Katrina in.


	4. Chapters 9 and 10

****

Chapter 9- Master Rochi's

The trio had run inside of Capsule Crop., so that Trunks and Goten can take a shower and get changed. 

"Hey you guys, I going to run to my house, so that I can get changed and grab my bathing suit, Okay?" 

"Sure, that's fine with me," Goten said.

"I'll meet you guys at the corner," said Katrina, and she ran out the door. 

__

Man, I learned a lot in that little fight with Goten. He really is nice and cute. Wait until my friends hear about him. She ran to her house and went up stairs to her room, took a shower and got changed. 

"Hey Kat! Where are you going?" a voice said at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, hey Vesta…! I didn't know that you were here."

"Yeah, well I left something here so I came to pick it up. You didn't answer my question."

"I'm going to the beach. See ya, gotta go." Katrina ran out the door before Vesta could question her any more. "Few, I thought that I wouldn't be able to go." 

"Katrina, has a lot more tricks up her sleeve than I thought," Goten said putting on one of Trunks shirts.

"Yeah, I think that your right, but I don't think that she used all of them yet," Trunks replied, who was also putting on a shirt. "Well, I ready, how about you?" 

"Yeap, hey, do you have a pair of trunks that I can borrow?"

"Here, I think that these should fit," Trunks said and threw Goten a pair of black, swim trunks.

"Thanks." Goten took the trunks and put it into a towel.

"I think that we should go, now." The two were off to the corner. On the way out the door, they ran into Katrina. She was caring a small bag. They flew to Master Rochi's. 

"Hey, I forgot to mention this, when you meet our family there is a few thing that you should know about," Goten said.

"Yeah, especially my dad, his name is Vegeta, you don't want to be on this bad side. My mom, her name is Bulma, she's nice and she'll protect you from my dad if he does anything. She's the only one he doesn't fight with except for my sister. Let's see who else will be there?"

"My parents. My dad, he's Goku, watch out for his appetite."

"Why, is it like yours?" joked Katrina.

"Ha, ha, actually, it's a little bit worst, he's a full Saiyan. So is Vegeta. My mom's name is Chi-chi. She'll probably ask a few questions, don't worry I'll get you out of it. I think Krillin and 18 will be there, and Marron their daughter."

"Hey, isn't everyone there?"

"Come to think of it, I think you're right. We'll introduce all of them to you when we get there."

"Oh, you don't have to. If you don't mind… I can find out for myself," Katrina said stopping in front of the two.

"How?!" Trunks asked.

"Well, you know the powers my mom was telling me?" The two nodded their heads. "Well, one of them is finding out stuff on people from another person. So, do you mind if I find out, it will be a lot faster?"

"You won't read the rest of our minds?" Goten asked.

"No, I can't, well, I can, but that's only in battle, and I just want to find out about your family and friends. Just trust me, any ways, I think that you'll know what I'm reading. It's just like I'm making a copy of the information, then I'll take the copy for myself."

"How come we didn't when you were fighting us?" Goten added.

"That's another type of reading. Okay, can I copy or not?" Goten looked at Trunks and Trunks looked back at Goten and shrugged.

"Okay," they both said.

"I promise this isn't going to hurt, it'll just feel like you'll know everyone twice. I can only copy one at a time, I think. Trunks can be first then Goten. Now, Trunks, I need you to relax and think of everyone. What they look like, how they act and so on." Katrina placed her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. A little flash came from her palm, and she opened her eyes. "Okay, Goten, your turn. Can you do the same thing?" She did the same thing to Goten as she did to Trunks. "There now did that hurt?" she questioned like she was talking to a baby. "As you thought, I didn't copy any thing else."

"Yeah, yeah," Goten said.

"Where is your bathing suit? You're going swimming right?" Trunks questioned.

"Right, here." Katrina waved her hand in front of her then snapped her fingers and her outfit changed into a bathing suit. "See." She snapped her fingers again then her cloths changed back.

"Wow, let me guess, that's another one of your new powers?" 

"How, did you know? Nameck's and Humaik's are almost the same. We are girls of course, and we can transform into humans, but Nameck's can't. Also, we have the same powers but a little more mental powers."

"Oh, okay, that's a little more complicated than I thought," Goten joked.

It was about one thirty when they got to the island. Master Rochi was ether trying to watch the women getting changed or reading his 'magazines' joined with Oolong. Goku and Gohan were trying to get a volleyball game started, with Bra trying to get her dad to play. Krillin, 18, Tien, and Yamcha all ready were dragged into the game. Chaozu was sitting out of the game. Videl had volunteered to watch the girls, with Puar.

"Hey Vegeta, do you want to play volleyball with us?" questioned Goku. "You'll be able to use your powers."

"NO," replied Vegeta. 

"Daddy, please would you play with us?" a little girl, who seems to be about five, had said tugging on her father's shirt. He looked down at the girl's wide, sad eyes, then looked up at Goku who also had sad, wide eyes. 

"Fine, I'll play… but you promise that we can use powers, Kakarott?" Vegeta said picking up the little girl. 

"Um, sure," Goku said rubbing his head.

"Hey, everyone, we would like you to meet someone," Goten's voice said. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and turned toward the voice. "Everyone, this is Katrina, Katrina this is everyone."

"You can just call me Kat, that's okay," Katrina said extending her hand toward the first person she saw turned toward her, which was Bulma.

"Hi, I'm Bulma. Over there is my husband Vegeta, and my youngest daughter Bra. Near the water, is Krillin and 18 with their daughter Marron."

"Yes, I know, Trunks and Goten briefed me on the way here," she said politely. 

"Well, I hope that they didn't say any thing bad about us, now, did they?" Bulma joked.

"No, they didn't." Of coarse she was lying a little.

"That's good. Well, how did you meet Trunks and Goten?"

"Well, I met them about five years ago, at the hospital. About a week ago, I fainted in front of your house, and Danny, another friend, brought me to your house, so this morning I… well they ran into me on the way to the movies."

"That's nice. Are you going to stay?"

"Yeah, my mom said that it was okay."

"Do you wan to get changed? The bathroom is the third door on the right." Bulma pointed right behind Katrina to the house.

"Thank you." She was off. When she came back, Goten and Trunks had joined in the volleyball game that had started, and were in their bathing suit. "Hey, can I join?" 

It was Goten, Trunks, Goku, and 18 on one team and Vegeta, Krillin, Tein, Yamcha, and Gohan were on the other team. Goten blushed when he saw Katrina, she was wearing a navy blue, one-piece suit, with a pair of shorts over. Goten was wearing a pair of black swimming trunks and Trunks was wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks.

_Wow, she's cuter than I thought, _Goten thought. 

"Sure, you can join us. You can be on my team, we're one man short," Goten said. They had played for about an hour and Goten's team was winning. "Hey, were _you… ah?"_ Goten whispered.

"No, do you really think that I'll do that?" Katrina said. "Any ways, Vegeta and everyone else was using their powers."

"They _were?!"_ Goten asked pretending not to notice that they were.

"Yeah, it's a small amount, but I definitely felt the rise."

"Oh, you can use your powers. You can fly and put a ki behind your serves and spikes," Trunks butted in.

"Oh," Katrina said shyly. "Well, if we're playing like that. Get ready, boys." Katrina focused her energy to the ball and served the ball over the net. Gohan was about to spike the ball, but the ball had disappeared and reappeared behind him and landed on the sand with a soft thud. "I believe that it's our point," Katrina gloated.

"How did you do that?" Gohan asked.

"My own little secret. I'm sorry we _are_ using powers still, right?" As Katrina said that, everyone but Trunks and Goten were shocked. They never thought that she had powers. "I felt your powers and Trunks said, you were using them, so I thought that I might join you."

"Yeah, we were, but that was before you joined, we didn't know that you had powers," said Goku.

"Dad, let me explain," Goten said.

"No, that's okay, I can do it faster, remember?" Katrina said. "This wont hurt a bit."

"What, won't?" Vegeta asked and before he can finished, Katrina raised her hand and a light shot to everyone there, except Goten and Trunks. 

"There, that does is." Katrina nodded her head with satisfaction. "Um, I'm sorry but I think that there is something wrong?" she said holding her stomach. 

"What's wrong? Was that to much for you to do?" Goten asked with concern.

"I don't know, it's not that. It feels like I'm changing."

"Do you think it's what your mom said, about you having to change back every once and a while, and the last time you changed was about three hours ago," Trunks replied. With that, Katrina ran to the bathroom and she calmed herself down and a light-yellow, swirling aura formed around her and she was back to 'normal'. 

"There... Now, to be back again." She concentrated and was back to her human self. She went back to the game and everyone was confused. 

"What did you just do?" 18 asked.

"I just had to transform back to normal."

_"Okay,_ what ever you say," Gohan said puzzled. 

"I think that's time to eat, I'm starving," butted Goku.

"Same here. I wonder if Bulma and Chi-chi have something prepared," Goten added.

"Hey Bulma, what's for lunch?" Goku asked looking around for food.

"Lots of stuff. You just have to help yourself," Chi-chi said placing chicken on the table. "Everyone, lunch is ready." 

Everyone had walked over to the table, and then Katrina stopped, she looked at the table and it was covered one end to the other with food; chicken, rice, beans and all sorts of other food. Goku all ready had started to eat.

"Kat, aren't you going to have something to eat?" Bulma said, worried.

"No, I'm fine," Katrina said sipping her water.

***

One hour later, everyone was done. 

"Hey Kat, do you want to go swimming?" Goten said.

"Sure, why not. Trunks, you coming?" Katrina asked slipping off her shorts.

"Can we join you guys?" said a little voice behind Katrina. She turned around and noticed that it was Bra, Pan, and Marron.

"Sure," Goten said.

All six of them had gone swimming. Katrina thought that it would be funny if she tried to dunk Goten. She went up behind him and dunked his head. He had struggled for a moment, and then he grabbed her hand and flipped her over his head, right into the water.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice of you to do that," she said after she rose to the surface.

"You started it," he added. Then she darted for the air leaving a trail behind her. 

"If you want to play it like that come and get me." She disappeared leaving Goten looking all around for her. Then he darted in the air.

"Hey, if you see her let me know," Goten said down to everyone in the water.

"Sure thing, Goten," Bra said looking around.

Goten tried to sense her ki, but she some how was able to block it. Katrina was able to slip back into the water with out any one noticing. She could stay under water for about two minutes, and she was right underneath Goten. Then she thought that it was long enough, and shot up, at Goten, knocking him into the water. 

"Looking for me?" she snickered. Goten started to laugh and flew out of the water and stopped in front of Katrina. 

"That was pretty neat what you did, but I thought that you wanted to relax?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry just that I couldn't help it. You were so easy to trick." Katrina's hair was dripping wet and clinging to her back, with a few strains in her face. She was panting a little bit. "What time is it?"

"About four, I think. Why?"

"I just remembered, Reyna told me that my friends made a plan to watch the movie that we were suppose to see this morning, tonight. It starts at five thirty. I have just enough time to take a shower and change. I have to go, bye."

"Wait, aren't you going to say bye to everyone," Trunks asked.

"All ready did," she replied and started to fly off. "Do you two want to join me?" 

"Sure, I just have to tell, my parents," Goten said flying to the house.

"Me too," said Trunks following Goten.

"You don't have to, I all ready did. They said yes."

The three left to land.

****

Chapter 10- At the movies

"Hi you guys, sorry I'm late," Katrina said running up the sidewalk with Goten and Trunks right behind her.

"Hey, that's okay," Rori said looking back at the two boys walking up.

"Did Reyna tell you anything?"

"Tell us what?" Sara said looking at Reyna.

"Oh, nothing," Reyna said.

"Who are these two?" Jane asked. "They aren't that bad looking."

"Jane, shhh, not that loud. I know. This is Trunks and Goten. Trunks, Goten, these are my friends, Jane, Sara, and Rori." 

"Hi," said everyone.

"Reyna, I think that you're going to have to ether hide or leave," Katrina said.

"Can't you just…"

"I don't know how long I'll be able to hold it."

"You can just do it until the lights go down," Reyna urged.

"Fine. Okay, are we all ready?"

"Who's paying?" Rori asked.

"I will," Goten offered.

"You don't have to, I'll be happy to pay," Katrina complained.

"No, I insist."

"Then I'll pay for the popcorn and pop."

"Fine," said Goten walking to the ticket booth.

"Fine," said Katrina as she went to the snack stand. The two left everyone dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" asked Jane.

"Don't worry they have been acting like this for a while now," Trunks said following Goten into the movies. 

In the movies, Katrina sat next to Goten and Trunks, Reyna sat next to Trunks and Rori, who was seated next to Sara and she sat next to Jane. They had gone to see a scary movie. When there was very scary parts, Katrina would hide her face on Goten's shoulder. 

***

"That was a great movie. What did you think Kat?" questioned Jane.

"Yeah, it was good. A little too scary for me."

"Are you all right?" Rori questioned. "Come on, Katrina, scared of a movie. You take marshal arts, and your mom is a doctor."

"Yeah, well that's different," Katrina said.

"Hey, don't start you two," interrupted Sara. 

"Start what? We're not starting any thing," insisted Katrina.

"Yeah, what she said," Rori agreed. 

"Do they do this all the time?" Goten asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't last that long," Jane said.

"Well, thanks ya'll, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at track meeting," Sara replied and she left followed by Rori.

"I have to go to. See you tomorrow," added Rori.

"I'm sorry to do this too, but I have to go too," Jane said leaving.

"Do you have to go too?" Goten questioned.

"Yeah, I should head home, see you tomorrow. Hey Kat, can I come to your track meet?"

"Sure, Trunks, see you," Katrina said watching Trunks fly home. "So are you leaving?"

"I should, I have a long flight, home."

"Why don't you stay at my house?"

"Can I?"

"Sure, why not?" The two flew with Reyna to Katrina's house.

"Sorry about my friends… they can be a little odd some times," Katrina said. 

"If you call that odd, then what do you call my friends and family?" Goten asked joking.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. My friends aren't that bad," Katrina said.


	5. Chapter 11

(Author's note: _~Talking telepathically~ _(…said…))

Chapter 11- Vegeta's boot camp!

Katrina was crouched over Goten, with her hands next to his shoulders, and her legs were straddled over his. As she moved closer to his sleeping face, her hair would sweep across his face. 

"Goten, wake up," she said softly, giving him a peck on the cheek.

He slowly opened his eyes. At first he didn't realize where he was, then he remembered he stayed the night over at Katrina's house and then tiredly he said, "Hi, lovely!"

Katrina moved and knelt to the right of him. Smiling Goten sat up and looked at the time. The clock read nine o'clock. Then looked over at the cheerful teen. He loved the way that the sun danced across her face.

She was wearing a tank top and warm-up pants. She put her hair in a ponytail, with one strain that fell in front of her face. Which she lightly blew it away. It looked like she was going to train.

"What? Do you want to train or something?" asked Goten.

"No, I have track, right now. Do you want to come?"

"Sure." Goten got out of bed. Katrina gave him a pair of her dad's old jeans and a shirt but they didn't fit him. Goten just decided to wear what he was wearing. She showed him were the shower was and towels. "Since we're going past Trunks house, I'll just stop by real quick to borrow a shirt and jeans. I guess," Goten said drying his hair. 

"I like the puffy hair style," joke Katrina.

"Ha, ha, I can fix that." Goten powered up to Super Saiyan then back. His hair then became settled into its normal position. 

"If we don't hurry, I'll be late," Katrina said. Goten finished fast and they left to Trunks house. When they were at Trunks house, Goten quickly got changed into a pair of Trunks cloths.

"Trunks, do you want to come with us, to Kat's track meeting?"

"Why not," Trunks replied.

"Um, you guys, I'm going to late right now. School is about ten minutes away, and it's all ready five to eight."

"Don't worry, we can fly super sonic," Goten said reassuring. 

***

"Wow! Kat, you were great. Did you cheat?" Goten asked opening the door.

_"No, _I didn't, and thank you," she replied with a childish smile.

"What in the world? What is that girl still doing here?" questioned a deep, angry voice. The three turned around scared. "Answer me boy, why is she still here?" the man said pointing to Katrina. 

"We just got back."

"I didn't asked you," Vegeta snarled. 

"How dare you, talk to me like that, don't you have any manners?" Katrina got right in his face and stared at him waiting for an answer. Trunks and Goten looked at each other with a scared look on their face. They knew that no one messed with Vegeta the only person who was brave enough to do it was Bulma, his wife. Vegeta looked at the girl and smirked as he left.

"If I were you, I wouldn't talk to my dad, like that. You're lucky, that time, but next time, I would be careful. He has a really bad temper, when someone talked to him like that," Trunks said looking at the still mad Katrina. 

"I don't think so, after what I did to him I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't talk to _me _like he did." She turned back around to face the stunned Saiyan. "Well, if you don't mind I have to take a shower."

"You don't have to leave you can use ours," Trunks said showing her the bathroom.

"Wait, what do you mean, what did you do to him?" Goten asked.

"Oh, a little thing I learned when we were talking to my mom. I guess she unlocked my memories. And if you don't want to have the same thing happen to you, I would suggest don't ever mess with me," Katrina said looking at Trunks and Goten with her hands crossed in front of her chest and leaned on one leg, She had an infantile look. Goten and Trunks hadn't seen this side of Katrina yet and they knew not to mess with her when she was like this. She left to take her shower.

"I'm hungry, You?" Goten asked.

"Yeah," replied Trunks, walking to the kitchen. The two started to eat what they found.

"Oh, your home," Bulma said.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, Bulma."

"I just cleaned up. When you two are done, I want you to clean up, and who is in the shower?"

"That's Kat," Trunks said.

"Oh, okay, well just remember to clean up. I have to do some work in the office. Your sister is over Gohan's house." And she left.

"Thanks, Trunks, for letting me use your shower."

"No problem," he replied.

"Are you two still eating?"

"Yes, so," Goten said taking a piece of his food.

"Nothing," she said.

"I'm so tired. That track practice took a lot out of me."

"Hey, how about some thing to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Well, have this." Goten gave Katrina a senzu bean.

"What's this?"

"It's a magic bean that give you your strength back and makes you feel like you just ate ten meals," Trunks said.

"Why aren't you two taking it?"

"Because we're just hungry and we're aren't low on energy," replied Goten.

"Trunks, it's time to train," Vegeta had said, at the doorway. 

"Ahh, dad, do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Hey, can I join?" Katrina asked.

"And can I?" Goten added.

"Fine, I want you ready in fifteen minutes." 

"What?"

"Yes, you heard me."

"Okay," Trunks said finally giving in. "Kat, I think that my mom has an outfit that you can borrow. Just go down the hall to your left, and I believe that she's in there."

"Okay." Katrina followed Trunks instructions and found Bulma hunched over a desk. "Um, sorry Bulma, but Trunks said that you'll have an outfit that I can borrow."

"Yes, I think I do. They would be upstairs in my room, in the third drawer down in the dresser. Help yourself to them," Bulma said never looking up from her work.

"Thank you," Katrina said and left for Bulma's room.

"Not to be a pain again but can I borrow another pair of pants?" Goten questioned.

"That's fine." Trunks went up stairs with Goten behind him. The two got changed. 

"Hi." Katrina was standing in the doorway of Trunks' room. She was wearing a sports bra with a baggy tank top over, and a pair of wind pants. She looked at the two boys getting changed. 

"Hey, don't do that," Goten said whipping around. The two were dressed in the same outfit: a pair of pants and a white shirt.

"We have about five minutes left, if you want to warm up," Trunks said. The Three had went outside and started to warm up. 

The temperature outside had a slight, cool zephyr. The trees were starting to lose their leaves in the zephyr. There was a hint of a storm coming on in the distance.

"Are you three ready?" Vegeta's voice came up from behind them and scaring them.

"Yes," they said.

"Good. Trunks, I want you to spar with Goten and I'll spar with the _girl."_ And Vegeta walked toward the gravity room, with the trio following close behind.

"Oh, your in for it," Trunks said leaning toward Katrina.

"Don't worry I have it all under control," she said with a wink.

"Are you coming?" She looked and realized that Vegeta was in front of her. "Or are you scared?"

"The question is are you coming, or are you scared?" she snapped back and walking pasted him, brushing shoulders. 

"Do you want to spar with Goten? I'll be happy to fight my dad if you don't want to," Trunks said looking at Katrina.

"No, that's okay, I think I can handle him," snickered the teen as she let out a slight giggle followed by a smile. The sound of her mirth made Vegeta feel so petulant that he just wanted to set her straight right there. 

"I don't know, Kat. Vegeta isn't the one who would take it easy," Goten told her trying to exhort her into changing her mind. 

"Like I said I think I can handle this. He just all talk," she said. She knew that they were right, but now that she was this far into her lie, she couldn't stop now. 

"Well, you didn't last that long with that Darius fellow, and my dad is ten times worst," Trunks said with some concern in his voice.

"Just leave her alone, if she thinks that she can handle what I send her, than let her," Vegeta said brushing shoulders again. Causing her to fall back a little. He then opened the door to the gravity room. 

"Any ways, he doesn't know what I can do."

"I don't mean to interrupt your little conversation, but I don't have time for this. Now, please stop talking and let's get training," Vegeta said leaning in the opening of the room. The three went into the rooms. " That's more like it. Are you ready _girl? _I'm not going to easy on you just because you're a human. And the gravity is set at three times normal gravity. Do you think that you can handle that?"

"That's fine with me, but Trunks, Goten and I had fought in about twenty-four g's yesterday."

"Fine, how about thirty times normal gravity?"

"Sounds fun. Also, I'm not a human perse. I'm a Humaikian, thank you very much," she said in a vitriolic tone.

"What is a Humaikian?"

"I all ready told you, but this is a Humaikian." Katrina transformed into her true form. 

"What? Whatever you are, be prepare to fight," Vegeta said powering up.

"Bring it on." The two go into their positions and began to fight.

"How do you think Kat, is doing against my dad?" Trunks asked avoiding one of Goten's blasts.

"I don't think she knows what she is getting herself into. She did say leave him to her. I think that she'll do fine. Your dad is strong though she is a pretty tough cookie herself, but we should probably go and check their fight out. Don't you?" 

"That's a good idea. I mean it wouldn't hurt now would it?" The two stopped fighting, and Trunks turned on the TV monitor so that they can watch the fight. "Man she's kicking my dad's butt," Trunks said watching Katrina blocking everyone of Vegeta's attack and sending it right back at him, but she did let some hit its targets, just so that she wouldn't feel_ 'bad' _for kicking his butt. 

Katrina had blocked one of Vegeta's punches to the face. She then sent a punch dead, smack in his face, causing him to fall backwards. 

This went on for about two hours. Every once and a while Vegeta's attack really hit her with out her knowing what went on. She had a couple of bruises and broken bones but that didn't effect her. 

~_Reyna… Reyna… I'm over at Trunks house. Can you come over? I need your help,~_ said Katrina

~_I'll be there in a few minutes, I'm helping mom,~ _replied Reyna to Katrina.

__

This girl is matching every one of my moves and she also sending them back. I better watch out for her, thought Vegeta watching for Katrina's moves. Vegeta had a split lip and a few bruises here and there. _I wonder if she can handle this one?_ "Try this one on for size." He sent a Ki that was almost the size of the room. 

"Bring it on, Mr. Hotshot," boosted Katrina. 

She began to power-up to help block his attack. She put up her arms, but it was too much for her. So she placed her arms down and let the attack surround her. Vegeta thought that she was really was going to get hurt bad, even worse die but as he watched more closely the attack was becoming smaller. Katrina was in the middle and was emitting a strange energy. She let out a stretching, loud yell, which made Vegeta, Trunks and Goten ears ring so loud that they had to cover their ears. The last thing that happened was Katrina blasted Vegeta clear across the room and then she fainted. The attack was so powerful that it caused the ground to shake under the two watchful teens and the monitor went blank.

"What just happened? Trunks, what did you do to the monitor? Why did the screen go blank?" screamed Goten to the confused Trunks.

"I have know clue. That last attack that Katrina did must have blown the camera. I hope that they are okay," Trunks said trying to make the monitor work with Goten yelling at him to hurry up. 

In the mean while, Vegeta started to stir around. 

"What in the world did that girl do? Did she just aborted my attack and sent one right back, that was ten time stronger, than the one that I sent?" he questioned rubbing his head. He began to get up and look around for any sign for the girl. When he spotted her, she was unconscious. So he went to her, and picked her up. 

Goten felt that something was wrong with Katrina's Ki. He ran to the other room, leaving Trunks behind still trying to fix the monitor. _I knew that I shouldn't spar with Trunks. I should have stopped her from fighting with Vegeta. What was I thinking?_

"KAT, KAT, KAT, are you all right? Please, answer me, say something. KAT, I hope you are all right it's my entire fault. I should have never let you come to Trunks house I knew that Vegeta was going to make you fight." Goten ran to where Vegeta was holding Katrina. "Is she all right?"

"Yes, she is. She just over exhorted her energy. You better take her inside and let Bulma have a look at her."

"Thank you, Vegeta. I'm surprise that you actually care for someone other than yourself." Goten took Katrina and flew out the door. 

"Goten, where's Kat?"

"What?" A figure appeared in front of Goten. "Oh, hi Reyna. She's right her. Can you help her?"

"I think so, just a little." Reyna placed her hand in over Katrina's chest with a light glowing from them. "There, I can only heal her bruises and some of her bones."

"Goten, where did you go?" Trunks said searching for his 'missing' friend. Trunks remembered about the fight that happened in the other room and so he went to the room to go check up on his father's conditions and Katrina. "Dad, are you all right? Where is Kat? Is she all right?"

"She's fine. Goten took her to Bulma." Vegeta walked with Trunks to the house. 

"Goten, what happened here? Please, tell me that Vegeta didn't make her fight," Bulma said cleaning up Katrina.

"Actually she was happy to fight Vegeta. Even when we told her how strong and mean Vegeta can get when he is fighting."

"Wait a minute she fought Vegeta. Are you kidding me she could have gotten killed," Bulma said in shock.

"She was, to Trunks and my surprise, she was kicking the crap out of him. Blocking all of his moves, predicting them, she can read his thoughts, and she also sent everyone right back at him."

"Goten, how is she?"

"Oh, hi Trunks, sorry to had left you like that but I felt something wrong with Kat, so I had to find out, but she is all right. She has some broken bones, but that's all."

"That's good. Hey, dad, what happened in there? We saw some of it but that was all?" Trunks said, turning to his dad. Vegeta was leaning against the door with is usually smirk on his face. 

"Well, I don't have a slights clue. When I was fighting her it was like she knew exactly what I was going to do, even before I knew, like she was reading my mind."

"Ow, my chest hurts. Whoa, I knew I shouldn't have absorbed that attack," Katrina said stirring around then woke up to notice everyone around her.

"You, _what? _How could you absorbed it like that, with easy, it's like you did that before?" Vegeta asked. 

"Well, I don't know, but that blast that you sent, it's wasn't that easy to absorb it, and then send it back ten times more powerful. _Now, do you?"_

"Why you little, brat. You could have killed me."

"I know that you wouldn't die. You weren't even using your full powers. Why?"

"Yes, I was," Vegeta persisted.

"No, you weren't, you can turn Super Saiyan three, I think, or something like that." Katrina looked at Vegeta who was saving all of his strength not to ring her neck. 

"So, what if I can?"

Trunks, Bulma and Goten had watch the whole 'fight' dumbfounded. 

"Did he just say that he didn't use all of his powers, in a fight?" Trunks questioned to his mother and Goten.

"I think that's what I heard," Bulma replied. 

"I guess she was right. She can take him on," Goten snickered.

Vegeta and Katrina were both fighting about why he didn't use his energy and all of this other stuff. The fight didn't last that long because Bulma told Vegeta to leave the girl alone, because she needed to rest. Vegeta left the room with steam pouring out of his head. 

"I told you my mom would protect you against my dad," Trunks whispered to Katrina.

"I'm sorry for Vegeta. I don't know what has gotten into him," Bulma said trying to make Katrina lay down. 

"Reyna, can you heal me?"

"I all ready tried. I was just able to heal your bruises. I'm sorry." Reyna looked at Katrina with sad eyes.

"Reyna, that's fine, at lease I don't have any bruises to worry about."

"Kat, why don't you try to heal yourself," Goten interrupted.

"I never thought of that. Reyna, do you think I can?"

"I don't know." Katrina moved her hand over her chest with a light shining from them. Goten saw the look on her face of deep concentration. She closed her eyes and placed her hands near her sides.

"Did it work?"

"I think so," she said with a smile. "But, Reyna, can you please try and heal whatever I missed?"

"Sure," Reyna said. She tried to heal what Katrina forgot and it worked.


	6. Chapter 12

(Author's note: _~Talking telepathically~ _(…said…))

Chapter 12- The promise

Three months went by and Katrina and Goten had just started to go out. On Katrina's birthday, Goten gave her a gold charm bracelet, with a cross, a heart, and a dove charms. The two also continued her training with Trunks at 'Vegeta training camp' or a.k.a. 'Boot camp' as she like to call it, but some times they got out of his camp and went to the mountains in the back of Goten's house and trained there, sometimes with Goku. Everyday Goten started to waiting at the gate of Katrina's school before it let out.

"Hey Sara! Where is Kat?" questioned Goten. 

"Oh, she's changing from track practices. She should be coming out soon."

"Thanks." Sara, with Jane and Rori all had walked out the gate and went there separate ways.

Goten felt a serge of energy coming from inside the school. After figuring out how much it was, he realized that Katrina must have transformed.

~_Hi, Goten, How are you?~_ Goten looked around and saw no one, but then he caught the sight of Katrina, walking out from the school. ~_Sorry, I had to get changed,~ _she said to him.

"Oh, hi!" he replied. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the check.

"I felt that you were here, so I transformed fast."

"Oh, no, that's okay. I wasn't I a rush." Goten took her books in one hand and her hand in his other, and walked toward the gate. "What are you doing today?" 

"I going to visit my mom, then I have to go to marshal arts at seven, you?" 

"I have nothing going on," Goten replied, as the two walked out the gate.

"Is that so, then do you want to join me, today then?" Katrina questioned.

"Sure. Then we can watch the sunset." Goten took his hand that was holding Katrina's and placed in around her shoulder. She looked at him then rested her head on his shoulder. 

__

~Katrina, please you have to help me. Darius has come after Reyna and I. I don't know how long I can hold him off for, please help. You know where I am.~ Katrina's mom pleaded to her daughter. Katrina stopped dead in her tracks. Goten looked down at the girl, her face was pale, and empty. 

"Katrina, what's wrong? Tell me what is the matter?" Goten shook her and she did respond. She broke free from Goten's grip and flew off, without a word. Goten was on his way to Capsule Crop. to find Trunks.

"Hey Trunks! Are you home?" He asked barging through the door and looking around. A little girl came from behind the corner. 

"Yes, I believe that he is in the gravity room, with my dad."

"Thank you," said Goten going back outside to the gravity room.

"Hey Trunks! Can I see you a minute?" Trunks looked up to see who was talking and got a punch in the stomach. 

"Dad, can you hold on a second. Goten's here." Trunks powered down avoiding any more of his attacks. 

"Hurry up," Vegeta said angrily. Trunks walked over to Goten.

"What's up?"

"Something is wrong with Kat."

"What?"

"I don't know, one minute she asked me a question and next thing I know she's flying away." 

"I'll help you look for her," Trunks said following Goten out the door.

"Where do you think that you're going?"

"Dad, Katrina is acting strange. Goten needs my help," Trunks said over his shoulder. "I have to ask mom for the scouter."

"Yeah, so she is strange. Why is now any different?" Vegeta asked.

"Because she might be danger, is that okay?" Goten snickered back at Vegeta. Vegeta shot a glance at him then ignored him. "I thought so," whispered Goten. Vegeta went to turn off the gravity room, and followed behind.

"Mom, where is the scouter?" Trunks questioned. Bra walked out from the corner, with an innocent look. "Hey Bra! Do you know where the scouter or mom is?" Bra looked over Trunks shoulder to see Reyna and Vegeta. 

"I believe that Mom, is in the science wing," Bra said walking to her dad and giving him a big hug. "Daddy, can we go to the park today?"

Vegeta looked down at his daughter and said, "No."

"Oh, please daddy?" 

Vegeta couldn't resist his daughter's big eyes, and finally caved in and said, "Fine, I'm taking Bra to the park." Vegeta turned around, with Bra in his arms.

"Mom, are you here?" Trunks looked through the doors that lined the hall. "There you are mom. Do you know where the scouter is?" He found his mother hunched over a table with instruments all over the table.

"Yeah, I think that it's over there in the top drawer," Bulma said pointing to the left of her to a shelf. 

"Hey! Thanks mom." Trunks went to the shelf and found it right where his mother said. Then he went out the door and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek as he left.

"Oh, Trunks, if you see your dad, tell him to be home before dinner. That applies to you too," Bulma added.

"I'll try."

He left the room and put the scouter on. He adjusted it, and walked out the front door, with Goten. With a push of the button, the scouter began to pick up energy signals. It sensed one coming from the park, which was Trunks' dad, but he couldn't sense Katrina's.   
"Did you get anything?"

"Nope," Trunks replied. "So what do you think is happening?"

"I don't know but I think Darius has something to do with it. I think that we should get back up just in case."

Darius had been flying for awhile and ended up at this underground room in the mountains near some woods. Nefara and Reyna were tied up behind him unconscious. 

"Soon, your daughter, Nefara, would be pleading with me to be my wife," Darius said at Nefara. 

"She'll never marry you," Reyna muttered trying to wake up. 

"Oh, she will after I hurt everyone that she loves." He placed them inside a clear cage.

Katrina landed at an opening in the ground and went in. Katrina walked toward Darius. "Let them go. I'll do anything just don't hurt them," she pleaded. 

"Why welcome, I am glad that you came," Darius announced. His voice was coming from behind the corner. "Oh, don't worry I wont hurt them, just as long as you agree to do something."

Katrina looked over to her mother and Reyna. They were all battered and bruised, with their heads looking at Katrina. "Name it."

"I'll set them free, if you marry me. Your mother all ready agreed to the marriage with my parents, for safety,"

"No, don't. You don't have to worry about us, we can handle this ourselves," begged Reyna.

"Leave me alone. The only way for you safety is if I agree. Mom, all ready said yes to save me once now I am repaying the favor." She turned to Darius and looked down at the bracelet that Goten gave her and said, "Fine, I'll marry you but you have to let them go now, and leave anyone that I love alone for ever." Darius went over to a control panel in the corner and began to push some buttons. The shield in front of Katrina fell and she ran toward the occupants. "Mom, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help seeing you and everyone I love get hurt. I had to do it." Katrina hugged her mom and Reyna. "You are going to be all right now. Tell Goten I love him and that I'll miss him," she whimpered in her mother's shoulder. 

"Now, my darling, I think that is time for you and me to get married." Katrina turned around.

"Mom, Reyna, leave now," she said over her shoulder.

"But…" Nefara looked at her daughter's sad eyes and said nothing-grabbing Reyna's hand and left.

"For now on you won't harm one them?"

"Yes, I always keep my promises." He went to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before he knocked her out. "But, then again. You didn't say anything about you harming them."

At Goten's house,

"What happened, Goten?" Goku questioned. 

"Well, I was walking with Kat, home, and Katrina just got pale and flew off," Goten replied. "I know that the last time that we, Trunks and I, fought him before he wasn't that strong, but now, I think that he might be behind of all of this."

"Do you know where she went?" asked Goku.

"No, she just took off and I didn't have time to follow her, but she was heading toward the woods." 

__

"Then what are we waiting for let's go," Trunks said flying toward the woods. Everyone followed behind him. About five minutes later they ended up in the woods. 

"Trunks, can you sense where they are?" Trunks pressed a button on the scouter, and looked around. The scouter began to pick up a faint signal coming from ten feet away. 

"Hey, I got something. It's over there, about ten feet away. It's weak though," Trunks said pointing to the direction from which the scouter had said. Trunks flew to the spot but saw nothing. "It should be here. Maybe it's underground." Trunks began to look around. 

"I have an idea, it almost worked with Buu. OPEN SESAME," Goku yelled causing everyone to fall over.

"That almost worked on Buu?" questioned Trunks. Goku nodded his head.

"How else do you think that Vegeta and I found out how to get out of him?" Goku snickered. 

"Hey, look it worked," Goten interrupted. He pointed to the ground that just recently been open.

"See, I told you," Goku gloated.

"Whatever," Trunks said. 

"Well, are you guys coming?" Goten questioned descending through the entrance. The rest followed close behind. "Shhh." They entered a dark cave. Goku lit his left index finger like a flashlight. They walked for about three minutes when as they turned the corner, Goku stopped them.

"Wait, I'm sensing something around the corner," Goku announced. 

Goten peaked around the corner, and saw Katrina in the corner. Goten didn't even heisted and ran toward Darius. He couldn't resist saying, "You bakemono. Give Katrina back." Goten lunged at Darius knocking to the ground. "Someone try and get Katrina out of there, NOW." Goten was punching Darius in the chest. 

"I'll go," Trunks said flying toward Katrina. 

"Oh, no you don't." Darius was able to get free from Goten's grip and sent a ki right to Trunks.

"TRUNKS, watch out," yelled Goku he as he went to block the attack Trunks turned around and deflected it before Goku could get there. "Okay, I guess you can handle it," Goku said rubbing his head.

"Hey, thanks for the heads up," Trunks said and continued to help Katrina.

"Any time," added Goku. Goku turned his attention to Goten and Darius. 

Goten had lost his grip on Darius again. 

"Kat, can you hear me?" questioned Trunks as he got closer he couldn't move any farther. "Goku, can you help me?"

"Sure," said Goku. "What's wrong?" 

"Goku, I can't move any farther." Trunk tried again but just hit the wall.

"Um, Trunks, what is wrong?" Goku asked puzzled. 

"I think that Darius put up a wall," Trunks remarked. 

"I don't see it," Goku replied. 

"No kidding. It's invisible," Trunks said with a sweat drop. He walked over to see more closely. When he was at the wall, he wasn't able to walk any further. 

"Hey, your right," said Goku, wide-eyed. He felt the air to see how big the hinder was. "Okay, stand back. I'll make this wall come down. Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha." 

The blast left Goku hand and was deflected off of the wall, and came flying back toward him. Luckily, Goku was able to send it to the ceiling, causing that the ceiling to start caving in. 

"Was that part of the plan?" questioned Trunks. 

"Not, quit but I think that it will work," replied Goku dogging the falling rock. "Goten, we have to get out of here, the ceiling is caving in." Goku and Trunks started to leave through the ceiling. 

"I'll get you later, my daring, you made a deal you remember?" Darius questioned leaving. Goten started to go after him, but then turned back around. 

"No, we can't leave Katrina, here. I have to save her," Goten said running to where Katrina was. "KATRINA, can you hear me? KAT, you have to get up." Goten tried to knock the wall down. 

"Goten, is that you?" Katrina questioned as she started to open her eyes. "What's going on?" 

"Maybe, the barrier would crumble when the ceiling falls," suggested Trunks. 

"Katrina, the ceiling is falling so you think that you would be able to protect yourself until the barrier is down?" Goten asked. 

Katrina was barely able to nod her head; she was able to put a shield around herself for protection. Goten went through the ceiling. As soon as he left the cave the whole thing fell on top of Katrina. When the dust cleared, Goten started to clear the rocks from where Katrina was. 

"Kat, are you all right?" Trunks asked. "Where are you?" Unable to speak, Katrina had increased her energy for a second so that everyone would know that she was all right. Goten had cleared all of the rock, and unveiled Katrina lying down unharmed. 

"Kat, are you okay?" 

"Yes, I'm fine," she responded. Goten helped her up. 

"I guess that I was right about the barrier," Trunks gloated.

"But what are you doing here?" She pushed Goten aside.

"We came to rescue you," Goten replied.

"I don't need your help I had everything under control."

"Oh, you mean being in a force field unconscious, is having everything under control?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was. I was saving my mom and Reyna, from harm, also everyone else that Darius was going to threaten." Katrina curled up with her head on her knees, crying. "Now, you came and he might go after you or my mom or Reyna again. I can't let that happen."

"What do you mean, how were you saving them?"

"I agreed to marry him, if he let everyone go. I had too, Goten, I didn't want you to get hurt," she cried, running into his arms. 

"Oh, Katrina, I didn't know. You should have let me know, and I could have saved you and everyone else." Goten hugged her.

"No, you couldn't Darius is much more powerful than he looks. I couldn't, he would have harmed them if I brought any body else."

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt but he's back," Trunks said, pointing up toward the sky, behind Goten. Katrina looked over Goten's shoulder whipping a tear from her eye.

"Katrina, what is going on?" Darius asked.

"Nothing, I was just saying goodbye, and then I was going to go and find you," Katrina said walking away from Goten and the rest.

"Katrina, you don't have to go with him you know that?" Goten said as she walked passed him. Katrina looked up, with sad eyes and then swung her arm in the back of his neck. He looked at her with surprise then fell face first in to the ground. "Kat…ah."

"I'm sorry Goten, but I have to." She continued to walk toward Darius.

"Katrina, what do you think that you are doing?" Goku asked coming right behind her and swung his arm. She sensed it and dogged it. Trunks followed behind Goku. 

"I'm sorry to do this. This might hurt, but it'll keep you safe. I also now that I'm no match for you. Kawaiikagayakuto." A blue blast shot from her hands. Goku and Trunks tried to avoid it but it served useless, because their bodies became paralyzed and fell limp. "When you wake up, I would take some medicine. It might not hurt now, but in about five hours when you wake up, you'll wish that you didn't attack me, and you stayed on the sidelines." She looked at Darius and flew toward him. "We should leave before Goten wakes up."

"I'm impress you fought the same people that you are trying to save." He placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Leave me alone. I just didn't want them to get hurt, by you, more than what I did," she said brushing his arm off of her shoulder. "Any ways when they wake up they'll forget about me and you and everything that happened today. Even my friends will forget, and my mom won't be able to remember, and if she does she'll have a long time trying to heal everyone."

"Wow, you really went all out on this, didn't you?" asked Darius. "Why don't you want them to remember?"

"Because I don't want to remember the pain that I put them through or will put them through, with my loss." She lowered her head, and one tear came from her eye, rolled down her cheek and landed on the ground. "Just one more thing, what I did will only last if you or me or them won't see us, so please don't let them see you. One by one that sees us will remember."

"Okay, I won't let them see you. Now, come with me. We should get started on our wedding," said Darius. 

Katrina looked at him, then down to the unconscious Goten. She flew down to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then followed Darius.

__

I love you, and I'm sorry that I hit you, but I'm doing this to save you. 


	7. Chapter 13

(Author's note: _~Talking telepathically~ _(…said…))

Chapter 13: You look familiar

Goten had woke up, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"What am I doing here?" He looked around and spotted Goku and Trunks, who also was starting to wake up. "Dad, Trunks, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. Do you know what's going on? My head hurts." Goku asked. Trunks and Goten shook their heads with confusion. 

"Mine does, too." 

"Oh, well, I think that Chi-chi is going to be mad, if I don't go home. Goten, you should come, too."

"Yeah, I should go home, too," Trunks left in one direction and Goku and Goten left in the other direction.

"My darling, aren't you happy that you married me?"

"Sure. Can we live on earth, instead of this planet?"

"Okay, if it will make you happy," replied Darius. "But I think that we won't fit in."

"I will." Katrina turned into her human form. She looked at Darius with a satisfied look. 

"And so will I." Darius powered up and he turned into a human form.

"It's you." Katrina looked at him. "You're Danny. I thought I sensed something familiar about you and Darius." 

"That's right. So, do you want to go to earth?"

"Yes."

"Doctor Kol, I need your help." 

A doctor turned from where she was to look at who had called for her, and replied, "Yes?" 

"Well, it's you daughter, she got into a car accident."

"What? Where is she? Is she all right?"

"Yes, she's fine. She is in room 16." The doctor ran to the room where her daughter is in.

"Reyna, what happened are you okay?" Reyna was slightly shorter than her mother, with azure eyes and blue hair.

"Yes, mom, I am fine. I just got into a fender bender, and broke my leg." She showed her mother her leg.

"I'll fix that for you, when you get home. Thank goodness, that you're all right. Do you think that you are able to walk?"

"Yes, mom, I think that I can manage." Reyna got up out of the hospital bed. "Oh, before I leave, would it be okay if, Sara, Rori, Jane and I go to the movies?"

"Okay, but as soon as the movie is over, I want heal your heal your leg." The doctor helped her daughter out the door. 

"I'll be home about eight."

"Okay, see you when you get home."

"Jane, hey, where is everyone?" Reyna questioned hopping to where Jane was located.

"I don't know they should be here soon. What happened to your leg?" asked Jane looking at the cast.

"Oh, it's nothing I just got into a fender bender. My mom said that she'll heal it at home." Rori and Sara had arrived at the Movie Theater. 

"What is wrong with your leg?" Rori asked coming up the steps.

"I just got into a accident. Mom said that she'd heal it at home that's all. I'm fine."

"Well, I'll hope that you'll heal fine. Now, if you don't mind but I'll like to se the movie with out a preview of another before hand," complained Sara walking to the ticket booth. "Hi, I would like four tickets for the five o'clock movie. Thank you. Hey, I have the tickets now you guys can bye the popcorn," said Sara, waving the tickets in the air and walked into the theater.

"Hey, wait a minute. We never agreed to paying for popcorn," argued Reyna and Rori running after Sara. 

"Well, that's what you get for fighting," she replied disappearing in the dark of the theater. 

"Why you little baka," said Rori.

(Authors note: part of this chapter is going to be through the eyes of Katrina and Goten. So if it is bad I am sorry it's my first time.)

Darius and I set off for earth. When we landed, I reminded Darius about not to see anyone I knew or loved. Darius said that he would not be seen. 

When Darius said that he would do this one favor for me, I knew that he was lying to me, but I couldn't be sure because he had placed a chip in my head to stop me from reading anyone's mind. 

I felt at home when Darius and I had landed on earth. I looked at the bracelet that Goten gave me. _Goten, everyone I hope that your new life is better than when I was there. I really miss you, and Goten, I love you._ I felt that I forgot to do something before I left earth, but I never remembered what it was.

Being married to Darius, I actually not that bad, but I do wish that I left earth without hurting Goten, Goku or Trunks like I did. I had to, as much as I hated to, I knew in my heart that, he'll forgive me if he remembered. I really wanted to see everyone but I couldn't stand having them remembered what I did. Darius was looking around for a place for us to stay. 

"Hey, Katrina, I think I found a place," he told me. Pointing to a small white house. 

"Oh, I like it," I replied, but in fact I really didn't like it that much. 

Life on earth with out seeing anyone was kind of hard but I made do. I took marshal arts early in the morning every day. Also I went back to school but not at the same school as before, Darius wasn't that happy but I just told him that I'll be really unhappy if I didn't finish school. He finally agreed. When I went to school, Darius stayed home. I don't know what he was doing because he never told me. 

Every morning, I would go to marshal arts then school and then track. After all of that, I'll go home and cook diner. I had a lot to do, I know, but I needed to do that, because I wanted to keep up my skills for the day when I might need to use them, and I was taking track because I loved it. I never made any new friends at school; I couldn't hurt any one else. 

Before the sun would set, I would go outside and wait for it to set, if I forgot then I would feel upset, because that is what I was supposed see with Goten, the day that I left. When I did watch it, I would feel like Goten was watching it with me, and I'll be warm.

Actually I didn't block or erase _everybody's_ memories that I knew. I didn't block any one that was at the Lookout. I knew that eventually Goten would ask Dende. When they do, I hope that they are strong enough to fight Darius. Didn't want them to fight him, but as I spent time with him he isn't as strong as I thought, but he is strong, he could win, if Goten isn't careful. 

When I looked from the plate that was in front of me I sensed two power levels coming to the house. I think that Darius did too, because he got up from the table and went to the window. _Oh, no, it can't be them yet. They found out, but I guess that it was better now then never, _I thought to myself poking at my rice.

"Goten, Goku, where are you two? Dinner is ready," my mother yelled. 

I was in the backyard training, with my father. We were training for about a couple of hours. 

My dad had me in a hold, that I couldn't get out of, and man it hurt. Good thing that mom was calling for dinner, because as soon as she said dinner my dad was off, as usual. 

Ever since the time we woke up in the mountains, we were without a clue as to what happened then and form the past couple of months. The oddest thing also, was that it wasn't just us three that didn't know but it was everyone we knew. That was okay, because everything went back to normal. I did feel like I had lost someone or something. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. If it were that important then I would have remembered it, oh well. 

I was walking to the house, and I had the strangest urge to look up at the sunset. I didn't know why, but I felt like I was supposed to see the sunset. This had started, since the time I was in the mountains. If I didn't look at it, then I would get upset, like I had told someone that I would watch the sunset with them. When I did watch it, I would feel happy and warm. I can't quite explain why, but I always loved watching it. This time it was different. When I watched the sunset I felt someone else near, but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

I got to the house and my mom was standing at the door with her arms crossed, like she was mad at something. I guess it was me. She would always yell, 'Didn't you hear me calling you?' when I took a while to come in. Every time I would reply, 'I'm sorry, I had to watch the sunset.' And every time, she would shrug her shoulders and went back in side. This time she didn't ask me if I heard her. I went in side and saw that Trunks was there. 

"Hey Trunks! How is it going?" I said sitting down next to him. 

He replied that it was fine. I looked around and saw that Bulma, Bra and Vegeta was here too. They all had started to eat. 

After dinner, Trunks and I went outside and chatted. We talked about the time that we up in the mountains, and all of the strange things that we did, after that time. We couldn't figure it out, but Trunks thought that maybe if we didn't know what went on, then Dende could. So Trunks and I decided to go to the Lookout. 

At the Lookout, Trunks and I began to question Dende and Piccolo. They told us that our memories were being blocked, since the knockout. I had no clue that they were talking about, and by the look that I saw on Trunks, he didn't have a clue either. 

"There was a girl named Katrina. She was a Humaikian. Which is like Piccolo and I. Goten, you started to go out with her. You even gave her a gold charm bracelet, for her birthday," Dende told us. When he explained her, I started to think that he was right and that is why I watched the sunset. Dende continued, "She as injured and I healed her, ever since then you two." He pointed to Trunks and I. "Began to help her train and develop her powers. Then the next thing I knew, was that she blocked everyone's memory that she knew and married some guy named Darius." 

"Why did she do that?" I asked. He didn't know that answer to that. "Do you know where she is now?" I said instead "I'll ask her myself," he told Trunks and I that she live her on earth and was living in a white house in the town next to where Trunks lives. So Trunks and I left and went to the place that Dende said. When we got close to the house, I sensed something familiar about the people inside. I think Trunks did too, because his face was confused.

__

They are here, thought Katrina. Katrina followed Darius eyes as they found their way to her. 

"You little witch. You saw them today didn't you? You knew that if I fought them that I would lose, didn't you? Well, I have some news for you, they are dead." Darius grabbed Katrina's arm and shoved her to the basement. 

"Darius, you have to believe me I didn't see anyone. I swear, I would never do that to you," cried Katrina. She tried to slip out of the pain that was grabbing onto her arm. 

"Why should I believe you?" He looked at her with evil eyes, and then they grew worst. "That is why you started to take Marshal arts." 

"What? I just wanted to keep in shape." 

Darius didn't hear a word that she said. He transformed back into his 'normal' look, and threw Katrina in the corner of the basement. Katrina, sobbing in tears, heard the knock of the door, and she cringed. Her heart was in agony; she wanted so much to take everything back that she ever did. She looked to the door to the upstairs. She heard footsteps coming toward the basement. 

"Good, I guess that it is time to start the games," snickered Darius. 

He began to push some buttons. The footsteps became louder, and then they stopped. Katrina looked up and saw Goten and Trunks through the tears that produced in her eyes. They looked like they were slowly getting their memories back, which they were.

"Katrina?" Goten looked at the red face of Katrina. He began to run to her but Darius interrupted.

"Go…" Katrina couldn't finish.

"Since you think that I can't stop them, then I guess that I should let you fight them." Darius pushed a green button and Katrina started to hold her head and screamed while rocking back and forth. 

"NO, I won't let you hurt her," screamed Goten, running to Katrina.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt her, you are."

"What are you talking about?" Trunks questioned he looked at Katrina. She turned into her 'real' form. 

"What are you doing to her?" Goten said trying to calm Katrina. Her screaming and her shaking had stopped. She brushed Goten's hand aside, and raised her tear stained face to him. 

"You will soon find out." 

Goten started to back up from Katrina. "Katrina, what is happening to you? Please tell me, what happened?"

"There is no use in trying to talk to her, she can't hear you. I'll tell you what happened. She had married me, and blocked your memories so that you won't remember her. So you see, she is not in love with you any more. Why do you think that she is not listening to you? I mean she could, if she wanted too," Darius laughed. 

Goten turned back to Katrina. She was standing up with a blank look on her face. There was no emotion in her eyes but of anger and they were dark, empty, and had an evil look upon them. An evil grin had slovenly grew across her face, as she started to glare at the stunned Goten. He stood in front of Katrina with watery eyes and he tried to take a step toward her, but she had jumped back. 

"No, that is not true. Katrina, you have to listen to me. He is some how controlling you. Kat, I-I love you, please, snap out of it." It was useless. Katrina wasn't even phased. "Trunks, help me," Goten said. 

"Right." Trunks went lunging at Darius. 

"Katrina, my love, please protect me," said Darius. Katrina looked at him and disappeared from where she was standing. Goten tried to grab her before she was gone but it was too late. 

"Trunks watch out," Goten said, but it was too late. Katrina all ready reappeared in front of Darius looking at Trunks. Trunks, caught off guard, was knocked to the floor by same attack that Katrina used before on him, but this time she did erase his memory. "Kat, you hate him. Why are you protecting him?" 

Katrina looked at him with hatred and she quickly replied back to him, with anger, "I don't hate him. I never did. I only hated you. Now, prepare to die." She flew toward him and then faded out, once again. 

Goten looked around for her, then sensed her behind him, and he turned about and tried to kick her. Knowing that he was going to kick her, she faded out then back in, right after his kick. She then caught his leg and threw him across the room. It was so hard that Goten went through the foundation and into the basement of the neighbor. 

"Ow, I guess I forgot that she can read minds. This is going to be harder than I thought." Goten got up and rubbed his head. The impact knocked the wind out of him. "One good thing that happened, at least she was able to control her powers, but she also has gotten a lot stronger from the last time I fought her," he added catching his breath.

"Are you going to hid all day?" Katrina asked in a scornful way, floating to the hole that Goten made. 

Goten, had sensed that Katrina's guard was low and flew from the darkness of the hole and rammed into her chest. She was knocked to the floor, as Goten came back to attack again, she rolled to the left of Goten's fist. Goten's fist smashed in the concrete floor, causing a hole. Katrina flipped back up and sent a kick behind her to Goten's back; with ease. Before it could make contact, Goten faded out. Katrina wasn't surprised as she finished her flip kicking in to the air; she looked at the darkness in the corner of the basement and sent a ki to empty corner. 

"Why did you do that? He is not there," complained Darius. She didn't look back at him.

"Just wait." He pierced through the darkness, and saw the attack revile a stunned boy. "I told you." Goten was surprised from the attack but was able to block it in time. 

__

I have an idea. Darius is trying to control Katrina. So, I just have to find someone who can block Darius' power, thought Goten. He started to power up to Super Saiyan two. "I am sorry to do this to you," Goten said in a sad tone. 

__

~Goten? Goten, can you hear me? If you can, you have to kill me. I don't know how long I have before I lose control and attack you again. Please Goten, I don't want to hurt you. I know now that you are stronger than he is. Now, Attack now. And when you have killed Darius please destroy that machine,~ she said to him and gave him a 'do it now' look. Goten slightly nodded his head, so that Darius wouldn't catch it.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha." 

Katrina had a surprised look on her face. Her face went a pallid color, and she didn't react. Her hands went to her sides and she let her head fall forward. A tear slid its way down her check and then it fell to the ground. Leaving a damp mark. She looked up to see the person she loves one last time before she was surrounded by the attack. The ki had diminished and all that remained was her wedding ring. 

When the dust cleared away, Goten had a tear in his eye, and he rubbed his cheek like someone just kissed him and whispered, "I am sorry I did that. I love you. I didn't know how else to stop you. I just hope that when I wish you back that you are just the way you where when I fell in love with you." Goten turned his attention to Darius. _Katrina, I hope that you are safe. _

"No, what did you do? You killed her," Darius started to cry. Darius was so full of vindictiveness that he started to attack Goten, at blinding rage. Left… right… left… right… right… left, his fist went flying through the air trying to hit Goten but everyone missed their targets. "You are going to pay, I needed her and you killed her," he angrily yelled. 

Goten stopped for a second with confusion. "What? Why did you need her?" Darius didn't say anything and punched Goten in the jaw. Splattered blood hit the walls and steamed as it ran down the concrete walls. 

"Do you really want to know? Well, I'll tell you. She has a special power that I want." 

Shacking off the shock, Goten asked, "What power?"

"Actually she has two powers that I want. She has the power a just time and space and she has the power to destroy entire universes and galaxies. That is why I want her." 

"So you wanted her so that you can manipulate her into changing time and if that doesn't work you would make her destroy the galaxy or that universe." 

Darius had Goten pined to the ground. He flew up and started all out ki attack on Goten, sending a ki one after the other, to Goten. Goten was able to get out of the way, and came up behind Darius and he turned his head with surprise, and didn't have enough time to stop Goten from slamming his leg into his side. Darius fell forward, and spitting up blood. Stunning Darius, Goten took the moment and attacked Darius with all that he had. Darius didn't stand a chance, and was killed by a powerful, close up ki. Then Goten destroyed then machine. When he was done, Goten went over to where Katrina knocked out Trunks.

"Trunks, Trunks are you all right?" Goten shook his friend to try and wake him up. Trunks open his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. He tried to get up but the pain was too great for him.

"Man, Katrina really doesn't like me and likes to see me get hurt. Doesn't she?" Trunks joked. He looked up to Goten and noticed that he was all banged up. "Goten, what happened here, it's a mess?" 

"Katrina and I had a little fight. And then I had another fight with Darius." 

"Oh, yeah, where is Kat anyway?" Goten lowered his head.

"I think that I killed her."

"What?"

"Well, when we were fighting she told me to kill her before she loses her control over Darius chip. I gave her a chance to survive but I don't think she made it. Darius is dead. He was not that strong at all."  
"Goten, I am sorry," Trunks said. Goten helped Trunks up. "Now, I remember her saying that it might hurt the last time. Thanks, do you have a senzu bean?" Goten searched his pockets and came up with nothing. 

"No, I'm sorry. I don't have one on me, but I think that there is one at my house. We can go to my house and grab it." Goten looked at Trunks, who was rubbing his neck again. 

"Oh, that is okay, I'm starting to feel a lot better. Thanks though. I think that you should have it though. You look like you need it a lot."

"Yeah, I guess your right, but I'm fine. Katrina just shook me up a little, and Darius just banged me up a little bit, but I'm fine I swear. What should we do about this place?" Goten looked around at the mess that he helped make. Trunks also looked around.

"I don't know but I am surprised that I didn't get injured more than I did. I'm also surprised that this place actually held up. It looks like a hurricane went through here." Goten let out a small laugh. 

"I think that we should get out of here before the place falls down." Trunks and Goten left the house and flew to Trunks house. "Man, I didn't know how late it was. Do you mind if I stay over at your house?" Goten asked.

"No, you can stay the night. Shhh, everyone sleeping." Trunks walked into the kitchen. "Do you want to have something to eat?" Goten went to the frige and grabbed something to eat. Trunks followed. Then the two was on their way to Trunks room. 


	8. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14: Time to wish Katrina back

"Where were you tonight?" 

Trunks and Goten stopped dead in their tracks and slowly turned around.

"Well?" Bra said with a chicken leg in her hand.

"Bra, what are you doing up?" Trunks asked.

"I was hungry. Well, where did you go? You and Goten look like he went to the meat grinder," said Bra taking a bit out of her chicken.

"It's none of your business, now go to bed," Trunks insisted. He began to push her up the stairs. 

"If you don't tell me then, I'll wake up daddy and he'll make you tell," teased Bra. Goten bent down and was at eye level of the little girl.

"Bra, Trunks and I spared for a couple of hours. So, please don't wake up Vegeta. I promise that tomorrow Trunks and I will buy you a large ice cream." 

Bra looked at him for a second then to Trunks and back to Goten. She then a smile trickled across her face.

She took a bit of chicken and said, "Do you promise?" Goten looked at Trunks and nodded his head. "Okay, I won't tell. Good night." She ran up stairs with a twinkle in her eye.

"Um, Goten, are you sure about this?" whispered Trunks.

"Yeah, it'll be fine, she'll probably forget about it tomorrow, trust me." Goten gave Trunks a wink and continued to go up stairs. Trunks just shrugged his shoulders in defeat. 

"If you say so, but Bra doesn't forget that easy." He followed Goten to his room. "Hey Goten, do you think that we should find the dragonballs tomorrow?" Trunks threw Goten a pair of sweat paints and a shirt. Goten went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

"I now where one of them is. It's at my house. Before we go get the balls tomorrow, we might have to take you sister out for ice cream. I hope that we can find all of them in time. I wonder if everyone else got their memories back."

"I wish that my mom could find a way so that we don't have t keep finding the dragonballs. Or at lease have the dragon be called inside so that they won't go very far," said Trunks changing into his pajamas. Goten nodded his head in agreement and also changed. "Goten, don't worry. We'll find the dragonballs and wish Katrina back. Also if King Yama let her keep her body then you know that King Kai would watch after her." 

"Yes, I know. It just that, I don't know, something just doesn't seem right." Goten looked at Trunks, who was starting to fall asleep. 

"She's fine," Trunks said turning on his side.

"Yeah, your probably right." Goten laid down next to Trunks and fell asleep. 

***

"Goten, Trunks wake up," Bra said jumping on the bed. Goten woke up, rolled over and fell on the floor. Knocking his head on the nightstand.

"Ah… Bra, what are you doing in my room?" questioned Trunks getting up. He looked over to where is friend fell and helped him up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Excuse me, but you promise me that you were going to take me out for ice cream," Bra interrupted and jumped from the bed. "Are we going to go or do I have to tell dad what time you got home?"

"What were you saying yesterday about her forgetting?" whispered Trunks. Goten gave him a 'oh, well' look. "Fine, we'll take you out for ice cream. Give us about ten minutes to get ready and we'll meet you downstairs, Okay?" Trunks looked at his baby sister, and a bright smile made its away on her face. 

With a gleam she said, "Okay, if you are late I'll tell." With that she skipped out the room.

"Hey, look at the time. Don't you think that it's a little early for her to have ice cream?" Goten turned around and noticed that the time was eight a.m. 

"Well, she wants ice cream. Do you really think that she is willing to wait and have ice cream later on? And besides the sooner we can get rid of her the soon that we can find the drangonballs," said Goten. 

"It's your fault." Trunks went into the bathroom, and Goten started to get changed. When Trunks was done brushing his teeth, Goten and him switched places. The two was ready in five minutes, and went downstairs to meet Bra. 

"Are you ready to go?" questioned Trunks grabbing his jacket.

"Yeap," Bra said cheerfully. The three walked out the door. "How are we suppose to get there?" 

"We have two possibilities. One we fly or we walk," replied Goten. 

"I think that we should walk. It's a beautiful day out," Trunks said. 

"But I want to…" complained Bra before she could finish Trunks interrupted her.

"No, we'll walk. I don't want the risk of us being spotted." 

"Oh, all right." Bra was defeated. She knew that they couldn't be spotted. 

The walk was about ten minutes. When they arrived, Bra couldn't decide on which flavor that she should get. It took her almost five minutes to pick one. Trunks told her that she could have as many flavors as she wanted, just as long as she could eat it all. After she picked the flavors that she wanted, Goten and Trunks ordered what they wanted. Bra had six different scoops of ice cream, while Goten and Trunks both had four scoops of ice cream. 

"That would be twenty dollars," said the ice cream man. Goten searched though his pockets for some money, but he came out empty handed.

"Trunks, can you pay? I forgot my money," said Goten. 

Trunks let out a sigh. "Okay, how much was it again?" 

"Twenty dollars." Trunks found the money and paid the man. The three left and sat at the bench in front of the store. 

"Bra, do you think that you can finish this at home?" questioned Goten. 

She looked at him with ice cream all over her face and said, "Why?"

Goten replied with, "Well, Trunks and I have to do something today, and we would like to get started as soon as possible." 

"Okay," Bra said wiping of some of the ice cream on her face. They walked home. They arrived at Capsule Crop., Bra had ice cream smeared all over her face from when she was trying to wipe it off. 

"Where were you two?" 

"Dad, Trunks and Goten took me out for some ice cream," Bra said giving her dad a hug. 

"Oh, I can see," Vegeta said.

"Dad, do you know where Mom keeps the dragon radar?"

"I don't know. Why do you need it any ways?" questioned Vegeta.

"Well, we figured if we ever need the dragonballs, any time soon. Then we think that we could call them without the struggle of finding them," Goten explained. Vegeta didn't seem too interested with what Goten said.

"Your Mom, might be in the lab." 

"Thanks dad," Trunks said.

"Bulma, do you know where the dragon radar is?" questioned Goten. Bulma was at the workbench, working on some kind of tool. She looked up and pointed to a counter. 

"Thanks mom." Trunks went over to the counter and opened the drawer. He looked around in the drawer and found it. "Goten, I found it." 

"Okay, then let's go."

The two left Capsule Corp. 

"Where is the first one?" Trunks turned on the radar. It began to beep. He pushed the button to make the scale smaller. 

He then replied after finding it, "It's about ten miles north of us." 

"Well, then let's go find it." They flew off.

***

The two found all but two of the dragonballs in about twelve hours. The sky became dark and the night became cold. Goten was standing at an edge of a cliff. It was about eight-thirty p.m.

"Are you sure that it is down there?" questioned Goten. Trunks doubled checked the radar.

"Yeah, about fourteen feet." He started to fly down. "Are you coming?" Goten looked down then followed. The two grabbed the last dragonball. 

"That's all," Trunks replied. "The last one is at your house right?"

"Yes, let's get it." Goten flew toward his house. Trunks was standing outside. "Dad, can I borrow the dragonball?"

Goku spun around and looked at Goten. Then asked, "Ah…sure. Why do you need to make a wish?"

"Yes. Why I couldn't use it if I need to make a wish?" questioned Goten nervously. 

"No, you can make a wish, but just remember don't wish for anything that you might later regret." 

"Thanks dad. I won't." Goten ran to where the last dragonball was located, and brought it outside. 

"Ready?" he questioned to Trunks. Trunks nodded and handed Goten the remainder of the balls. Goten place them on the ground in a circle. He called the dragon. When the dragon began to emerge the winds began to pick up, and the sky became darker, and filled with lighting. 

Inside…

"Goku what is that?" questioned Chi-chi.

"Oh, it's Goten. He and Trunks are calling the dragon," explained Goku.

"Oh," Chi-chi replied.

Back outside, Goten made his wish to bring Katrina back. The dragon's eyes glowed; there was a pause then the dragon said, "I can not fulfill your wish." 

"What why can't you?" Goten questioned angrily.

"It is impossible," roared the dragon.

"Why? She _is_ dead right?" 

"NO. Make your other two wishes," said the impatient dragon.

"Can you bring Katrina here?" Goten wished.

The dragon's eyes glowed again. "She doesn't what to come, yet."

"Why?" questioned Goten. The dragon didn't answer.

"You have one more wish," he said instead. Goten looked at Trunks and turned back to the dragon.

"Can we make it later?"

"As you wish." And the dragon disappeared and the ball scattered in the sky. The sky became a littler black, and the lighting disappeared. Goten looked dumbfounded, confused and upset. 

"Katrina is alive? Trunks, did you hear that?" Goten asked with excitement in his voice. 

"Yeah! But why didn't she want to come?" Trunks questioned. Goten looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. All of the sudden, Goten turned around and stared in the dark. Trunks looked at where Goten was staring. Trunks then realized that a strong energy was coming toward them. Goten and Trunks both started to power up, then Goten stopped.

"Trunks wait. I think that it is Kat," Goten said. 

A figure began to come closer, and clearer. The figure turned into a girl, with short brown hair cut just below her shoulders, with bangs above her eyebrows that had just two strains longer on either side to tuck behind her ears. She was also wearing shorts, a shirt and a jean jacket. She also had a small bookbag with her. Her hair was waving in the wind as she flew threw the air. Goten continued to look at the girl, and a smile began to shine on his face.

"Katrina is that you?" Goten asked walking toward the flying girl. 

"Hey Goten, it is Katrina," said Trunks as the girl was ten feet away. Wasting no time, Goten began to run then fly toward the girl. Katrina started to fly faster. 


	9. Chapter 15

(Author's note: _~Talking telepathically~ _(…said….))

****

Chapter 15: What really happened

****

Katrina and Goten embraced each other, and kissed. 

"Hi!" Katrina said cheerfully. "Oh, hi Trunks," she added, looking over Goten's shoulder at Trunks. 

Trunks waved his hand and walk toward the two.

"So what, I am lost I thought that Goten had killed you?" blurted Trunks.

"Oh, I think that I should explain," Katrina said, taking a step back from Goten. She looked down and continued to explain what and why she did what she did. She took another step back from Goten, tucked the strain of hair that was in her face behind her ear and said: 

"Do you remember when I called to you?" Goten nodded his head.

"You started to say kamehameha, and I looked surprised well you know why I did that. Any ways when your attack surrounded me. I closed my eyes and then I looked back at you and everything was frozen. I figured that you did it, and so I jumped out of your attack, and then I gave you a kiss and I left through the hole in the wall. All that remained was my wedding ring. 

"When you called the dragon and tried to wish me back, I knew that it was safe to come back. Oh and Trunks, I'm am sorry that I knocked you out like, again." She looked over to him. 

He rubbed the back of his head and said, "Oh that's okay. I mean that the first time I knew that you were just protecting us and the second time you were under Darius' control. So forget about it. Just next time, warn me before you attack." 

"Okay, I'll try."

"Kat, what happened to your hair?" questioned Goten just noticing that it was shorter and playing with her hair.

"You know when I told you to kill me? Well, I thought that I really was going to die, even though I could with stand it. When the ki surrounded me, I looked at your face and then everything froze. I didn't know how I did it, but I left as soon as I could, and I left the ring. I figured that my hair got singed right before everything froze. So I had to cut it. Why do you like it?" She ran her hand through her hair. 

"I love it. So that it is why I thought that some one kissed me?" Katrina gave a tiny smile.

"I'm lost. What did you mean 'you thought that it was safe' and 'froze time'?" questioned Trunk.

"Oh, okay. I didn't come back because I wanted to make sure that Darius and the machine were gone. So that he would think that I was dead, if he weren't. And frizzing time, well I figure it out that it was me who froze time, and not Goten, but I couldn't, at the time, hold it very long. When I was hiding, I practice and now I can freeze anything even a small object."

"I understand now," Trunks said.

"Is that why today I felt someone near me at sunset?" questioned Goten.

"Yeap, I was practicing. Oh, your mom did ask you if you heard her," said Katrina. "I'm sorry but it is late and I am tired," she yawned. 

"Yeah, I'm tired too. I think that I'm going to go home," said Trunks as he started home.

"Hey, Trunks wait. You and Katrina can stay here," Goten said. 

"Okay," said Trunks and Katrina,

"But I don't want to see your parents yet," added Katrina.

"Why?"

"I don't want to explain to them what had happened and why I blocked their memories."

"Oh, well if you go to my window Trunks and I will let you in when we get past my mom," Goten explained. Trunks and Katrina nodded in agreement, and followed Goten to his house. Katrina went to the Goten's window and waited while Trunks and Goten went inside of the house.

"Hi Trunks," said Goku walking past the two. "So what did you wish for?" Just then Chi-chi walked in.

"What where you doing out this late wishing the dragon?" she asked. 

"I wanted to see if I could wish for something, but what I wished for, the dragon couldn't grant," Goten replied.

"What was it?" Goku said persistently. 

"It was nothing," Goten said. Trunks had backed off leaving the three talking. Goten looked back at his friend looking for some help.

"You're all on your own," Trunks replied. 

"Thanks I really appreciate it," Goten said sarcastically. _I need help,_ thought Goten.

__

~Help, you say? Well I'll help you.~ 

The next thing Trunks and Goten knew was Goku and Chi-chi had turned around and left.

"Few, I thought that we would never get out of there," Goten said.

"What just happened?" questioned Trunks.

"Oh, I think that Katrina helped us out," Goten said opening his door and then opening his window to let Katrina in. "Thanks."

"Oh your welcome," she said with a smile. "I'll sleep on the floor. If you don't mind." She began to get convertible on the floor and waving her hand and then she had her pajamas on. 

"No, that's okay, you can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the floor," Goten insisted. 

"What about me?" Goten looked at his friend.

"You can sleep in my brothers old room."

"Okay, well I'll see you two in the morning." With that he left the room. 

"Kat, please stay in my bed. I'll be fine on the floor." He picked her up from the floor and plopped her on the bed. Defeated she accepted the act. Goten then walked into the bathroom.

"Okay, but you don't have to stay on the floor."

"What would my parents say when they find both of us in the bed? I don't know how I am going to explain that one." He started to get changed. And peaked out the door.

"Oh, come on do you real think that your parents are going to be checking up on you? And it really isn't going to be like we are going to make out." Katrina watched Goten thinking.  
"I guess you are right." He spat in the sink then walked to Katrina and gave her a good night kiss. She moved over so that Goten could have some room. He got into bed and they both fell asleep. "What are you going to say to my parents tomorrow?"

"I don't know. The truth, I guess," she muttered and turned on her side and closed her eyes.

***

"Good morning, you too," Trunks said slamming the door open. Goten's right arm was under Katrina's stomach and his left leg was hanging over the side, his other leg and arm was under him. Katrina's left arm was in Goten's mouth, her right leg was crossed over her other leg and her right arm as on the back of her head. "Good morning," he said again shaking the two in tangled bodies. Katrina began the mutter something and rolled over on top of Goten, smacking him in the stomach. Which caused him to wake up with surprised.

"Katrina, what are you doing?" questioned Goten trying to roll the sleeping girl off of him. "Katrina, wake up."

"What?" she said leaning up. She wiped her eyes and saw Trunks pointing under her. "Oh I'm sorry Goten." She rolled off of him and made sure that she didn't hurt him.

"That's okay. I mean it didn't hurt," he joked rubbing his stomach.

"I see that you two slept all right," Trunks said. 

"Yes, that was the most sleep that I got since before I marred that creep," Katrina said waving her hands to change her cloths. 

"How are going to get past Goten's parents?"

"I think that it is time to tell everyone what happened. Don't you think?" she replied. She got up and held her stomach. "I hate this." She powered up real fast, transformed and then went back to normal. Feeling the energy surged Goku woke up and went to Goten's room. 

"Goten, what was that energy?" He looked around and spotted Katrina. He looked real hard at her and then asked, " Katrina is that you?" She nodded her head. 

"Goku, before you say anything, I would explain everything at Master Rochi's. Bring Chi-chi, Gohan, Videl and Pan. Is that okay?" Still bewithered Goku said nothing else and left to get changed. She turned to Goten and Trunks. "Do you think that you two could help me gather everyone that I met and bring them to Master Rochi's. Tell them that it is really important." 

"Okay, but what are you going to do?" Goten asked putting on a clean shirt. 

"I'm going to grab my mom and Reyna and my friends." She said and began to leave. "We'll meet there around…" She looked at the clock. "in about an hour." The three walked out side and Katrina flew off in one direction and Goten and Trunks flew in the other. 

"Goten, do you think that Darius is really dead?" 

"What did that come from?" questioned Goten surprised. 

"I don't know something tells me that he isn't."

"Come on, I defeated him, but I guess you could be right he did seem to easy for me. Even when Katrina said that he was really strong. Oh, Trunks, why did you say that? Now, you are going to make me nervous. Any ways who should we grab first?" Goten flew in front of Trunks. He looked back and then began to slow down and flew next to Trunks. 

"I think that we should see Tien and Chaozu. I can sense them they are close." The two flew in the direction that they felt the energies. 

"Doctor Kol, there is a young lady here to see you," a voice said at a doorway where the doctor was relaxing. 

"Have her come back later," the doctor replied.

"I'm sorry but she said it's important that you see her now," the timid voice replied back. 

"What does she want?"

"Well she says it's something to do with a Hum… Hume… Hum something."

"A Humaikian?"

"Yes that's it." The doctor got to her feet. 

"Where is she?"

"At the front desk." The doctor wasted no time and went to the front desk. She looked around and spotted Katrina, leaning back on the front desk. The doctor was startled; she didn't know what to say.

"Hi," Katrina said finally breaking the silence. The doctor didn't know if she should hug the girl or be mad at her. "I'm sorry for what I did." The girl ran to her mother and gave her a hug, but the doctor still didn't know what to do. "Where is Reyna? I need you and her to come with my friends and me, after I find them to go to Master Rochi's house."

"I think that Reyna is home. What happened to you?"

"I'll explain everything at Master Rochi's. Do you think that you can take off for a couple of hours?" Katrina asked her mother. Her mother still confused asked:

"Where is this Master Rochi's?"

"After I find everyone I will take you to him. Goten, Trunks and everyone is going to met me there." She knew that her mother had more questions, but she didn't have the time to explain them to her. "Mom, I know that you have more questions but I have to go and find every one else to bring with me." Her mother nodded and followed her daughter out of the hospital. Then the two went to their house to grab Reyna. 

"Now that I think about it, I think that Reyna is with Sara, Jane, and Rori at track. We can go and get them there." Her mother turned the car around and drove to the school. 

"Thanks mom, I'll be right back. Oh, and do you have the boat or plane capsule?" Nefara looked in her purse and pulled out an orange striped capsule.

"Here it is the plane. Why do we need it?"

"How else do you think we are going to be able to get to Master Rochi's?" questioned Katrina opening the car door and stepping out side. 

"Hey Katrina, since you are back doesn't that mean that Reyna is going to turn back into her old self?" Katrina looked down and nodded her head. "Oh, I thought so. You know she love being able to do stuff?"

"Yeah, I bet she does, but how am I going to live a normal life hiding from everyone. I did it once and I couldn't stand it." Katrina walked away leaving her mother in the car. She didn't know how to tell everyone what and why she did what she did. She knew that it wasn't the greatest idea to bring her mother and friends to Master Rochi's, but they all ready knew about her powers and everything else. Well not everything, but she figured that they would find out eventually. So it was better now than later.

She walked up to the track gate and took a deep breath before opening the gate.

"Here I go," she said to herself. She began to look around for any of her friends. Then she spotted Rori sitting on the bench. Making sure that Reyna didn't see her until she was out of sight, Katrina walked over to Rori. "Hi Rori!" 

"Hi, who are you? Do I know you?" she questioned and then looked up at the girl who was blocking her view. She had a surprising look on her face when she realized who it was. "Katrina, is that you? It is you. Kat, how are you? Where have you been?" Rori began to interrogate giving Katrina a hug. 

"Rori, I'll explain everything soon. I need you to grab Reyna, Sara, and Jane and meet me out front." Rori nodded with confusion and followed Katrina's instructions. 

Five minutes later Rori walked out front followed by Sara, Jane, and Reyna. When they reached the car, Reyna, Sara and Jane stopped dead in their tracks. 

"Hi, um… if you get in the car, I'll tell you everything. Just after we fly to somewhere," Katrina said getting into the car. Rori looked at her friends behind her shrugged her shoulders, and then she went inside of the car. The other three followed not knowing what to expect. The car drive was quiet. The only time some talked was when everyone said hi to Mrs. Kol and when Mrs. Kol asked where she was going. They reached Katrina's house and then everyone got inside the airplane and flew off to Master Rochi's island. 

***

"Darius, you have failed me," said a low evil voice walking from the depths of the shadows. Darius lowered his head with failure.

"I'm sorry, Master. Some how that boy's memories came back. A good thing is that they think that I am dead and they thought that they destroyed the machine. Luckily that what he destroyed was not killed and the real one is safe and sound on Humaik. I didn't know that he would try to destroy the thing that he loves," said Darius looking up consciously. 

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT. I wanted you to kill him. Not let him try to kill you," yelled the voice. "I want you to go back and kill him."

"Master, everything is going as plan. They don't expect a thing," a girl said appearing behind Darius lowering her head. 

"Good, but why didn't you contact me when they wished for her? I mean you," Darius questioned turning his attention to the girl. 

"I'm sorry. I was trying to get the hang of this acting business. She is very complicated. Right now, I'm taking everyone to this Master Rochi's to explain why I, I mean she lied to everyone."

"What is going on here?" asked the voice interrupting the girl. 

"Oh, I think that I should explain, Jerry Kol. You see she is now under my control and not yours and nether am I. So, babye." Darius waved goodbye.

"What are you talking about?" Jerry asked.

"Katrina number one, please show the man what I mean." 

Darius gave the signal to the girl. She raised her hands and a blue energy shot from them straight to the Nameck. He had no time to react and was caught by the blast. The attack pierced through the Nameck's chest, to his heart. He let out a slight yell. Blood splattered lightly over the place. It totally engulfed him, and he was gone. 

"It's too bad that you won't see your daughter destroy the world, Jerry. Maybe you should have listen to me, when I told you that you should have left every thing to me. One, you should orb back to your body before they suspect." 

"Yes, master." With that her body faded and was gone. 

***

"Katrina, is that it?" Mrs. Kol questioned. She looked over at her 'sleeping' daughter. "Katrina," she said again.

"What?" questioned Katrina walking up. She looked up at the place where her mother was pointing at. "Oh, yes that is it."

"What is this place? It's in the middle of the ocean," asked Rori looking at the small island. Katrina nodded her head. "Wow!? Who lives here?" 

"Master Rochi. He's the turtle hermit."

"Oh, okay. Why are we here?" questioned Sara confused. 

"You'll see." Nefara landed on one side of the island and on the other side Goten and everyone else landed. 

"Hey, Katrina. Everyone's here," Goten said giving Katrina a hug. 

"Thanks."

"Hey, hey. What is everyone doing here?" an old man's voice asked coming from the house.

"Sorry Master Rochi. I needed a place where I could bring everyone so that I could talk to everyone. Without having to talk to each one individually."

"Okay."

No one paid any attention to Reyna when she hopped out of the plane.

"Um… Mom, can I talk to you for a second? I think that there is something wrong with me," Reyna said. Her mother turned around to look at Reyna. She gasped when she looked at her. Reyna wasn't back to her 'normal' self. She wasn't small; she was tall like before. 

"Reyna, you're still tall. What's going on?" 

"Oh, now that everyone is here. I think that I should explain." Katrina looked around to double check that everyone is here. "Oh, great how am I going to explain?" She took a deep breath and continued. "A few months ago I was attacked by this guy named Darius, and he wanted me to marry me. If I didn't then he would kill everyone that I love and cared for. So I had to erase all of your memories. I didn't think that you guys wouldn't be able to defeat him. I am so sorry everyone. But now that he is gone, I wanted to see everyone." Looking to everyone, she noticed Master Rochi was snickering. "Master Rochi, I wasn't talking about it in that way." 

Everyone turned to his attention. 

"You jerk, she is trying to apologies and explain to everyone, but you had to make it sound so sick," Bulma yelled and smacked him on the head. 

"Owah! Why did you have to go and do that? I wasn't thinking about that," plead Master Rochi. 

"Katrina, I think what you did was really nice, but you could have talked to us before you go and erase our memories," Chi-chi said.

"Katrina, um, why am I still like this?" Reyna asked. Katrina walked over to Reyna and gave her a hug.

"I thought that you liked being tall, when I was gone. So I figured out a way for you to stay tall and human but like me and mom you will have to change back every so often." 

Shocked Reyna said, "Thanks, I missed you. Who are all of these people?" 

"Yeah," said Nefara, Rori, Sara, and Jane. 

"I forgot. This is Chi-chi, her husband, Goku, their son, Gohan, and his wife, Videl, and their kid, Pan. Um, there is Turtle. Bulma, and her husband, Vegeta, their daughter, Bra, and Krillin, and his wife, Number 18, and their daughter, Marron. There is also Tein, Chaozu, Puar, Oolong, I would stay away from him if I was you, Yamcha, and you all ready know Trunks, and Goten." She introduced everyone to her friends. They all started to get along and have fun. 

"So, are you glad that you told everyone now?" 

Goten wrapped his arms in front of her and gave her a kiss on the back of the head. She placed her head gently on his shoulder. 

"Yeah! I'm kind of glad that I did what I did." 

"What? Why?" 

"Well, if I didn't then I wouldn't have learned about my new powers, and I couldn't be able to…"

"Katrina, wake up please." Katrina just fell limp in his arms. 

***

"Hey, what do you think that you are doing?" 

"Calm yourself. I called you, because what do you think that you are doing? You're suppose to kill him not make out with him," screamed Darius.

"I'm sorry. It's this brain. It want's to protect that boy. I can't help it," said One. 

"I'm working on that."

***

"I have to get out of here. I must warn Goten," said Katrina. She tried to find a way out of the cage that she was in. "Now, how do I get out of here?" 

She was in a corner in a pretty, small room. The room was dark, gloomy, and had an odious odor that lingered in the air. There was an ample window, which was on the other side of where she was held. She was able to see the earth in the distance. Next to where she was, there was a machine that had a screen and flashing lights on the dash of it.

"Calm yourself. You're not going to be able to get out of that force field. Try as you may like, but you won't escape. Oh, and don't try and contact any one, that chip is still in you head. It'll be useless," said Darius with One on his shoulder. 

"Darius you…," she started staring at Darius then she caught a glimpse at the girl standing behind him. "Wait, you're me. I'm you. What's going on here? Who are you?" Katrina backed up into the corner. "What are you doing with that?"

"Oh, don't worry everything is going to be fine. This is One. She is going to make your job easier." Darius stepped aside to let Katrina have a better look at One.

"I inquisitive to know, what do you mean _my_ job?" 

"You'll see. One, you should go back before they think that there is something wrong." He turned around to face One. 

"Sure, but what do I tell them?"

"I don't care. You're part Katrina, so make them forget." One nodded and was gone. "Now, if you don't mind I have to go and get ready for you to destroy the world." Darius walked over to the machine.

"What do you mean 'I destroy the world'? I will never destroy the world for you or for anybody." 

Darius turned off the energy cage and walked over to the girl. 

"Shh, soon you will." 

He placed his finger gently on her lip. She couldn't resist. There was something in the way that he looked at her that she couldn't move. She didn't know if it was the chip or the way that he looked at her. He grabbed her arm forcefully and dragged her over to the window. Her eyes went empty and emotionless. 

"What did you mean? Please tell me," she begged. Her body didn't respond to her. She wanted to break free but she couldn't. "Please." She began to feel languid and her head started to loll forward. 

"Okay, since you asked nicely, I'll tell you. You see that jerk that you love, well I'm going to make you, I'm sorry One, kill him for you. Then when he is gone I won't have to worry about anybody attacking me. Then you, my darling, are going to destroy the world. To bad that your father won't be here to see you do it," he chuckled and placed his hand under her head and lifted it up making her face him. He then brushed the lose strain of hair that covered Katrina's face. He looked at her with sorrowful eyes. 

"What? My father is all ready dead. Of course he won't be here." 

"My, my, you really don't anything about your father. That stupid Nameck, I was his protector. He had me and One under his control, but when I was strong enough to resist, I took the opportunity and since One was under my control now. I told her to kill that Nameck," he snarled letting her head go. His eyes became fervent.

"My father wasn't a Nameck, and he wouldn't try to destroy the world." Her body started to respond to her, but she still couldn't move that much. She was able to feel her energy coming back to her slowly. 

"Oh, I wouldn't be to sure about that. He was a Nameck. How do you think that you are more powerful than your mother and a normal Humaik? I had to destroy him. Don't worry though, he died painlessly." 

"If you had the clone, then why do you need me. She is just like me right?" Katrina questioned still unable to move freely. His glare grew more and more shallow.

"Oh, you see I love you not her. She also doesn't have all of your powers. She has just enough of you to blend in and kill your ex-boyfriend. You can't kill me, I'm invincible." He looked at her, and his glare turned a soft glow. He grabbed her again, knowing that she was starting to resist.

"You said that you won't harm them. Plus, I still will not destroy the earth, even if you threaten me with that stupid chip." She was feeling weak again. Her body was beginning to not respond to her, again.

"You said, I won't harm them not you. There is a difference."

She tried again to get free, but his tight grip still tightened. Then out of no where, Darius fell over and collapsed next to Katrina. She looked at the back of Darius and saw that his shirt was stained with a crimson liquid, running down from a hole, below his shoulder. She then looked at where the attack came from. There was a silhouette of a girl standing in the blackness of the corner. 

"It's you… Why?!" She tried to stand up but just fell to her knees again.

"Because… I don't know this body made me kill him," said the girl shuddering. "I have to get back before they wonder. The place is heavily guarded, but don't worry I took care of that. When you get out meet me in the mountains. You know which ones. Bye," said One and she was gone, like that.

"Wait. What about…" This time her body had aloud her to get up. 

"Don't worry, I won't harm them. Also I would get out of here as soon as you can. He's not dead. Nothing can kill him. Nothing."

"I know. Thank you," Katrina said softly. 

She wasted no time and left. One was right the place was heavily guarded, but the guards were all sleeping. 

"Now, where am I?" Katrina looked around and noticed that the place where she was at looked familiar. 

There was nothing around but desert. She walked for about an hour and found a village. 

The village was empty. She looked around the place. Inside a café looking place, there was a little girl; at lease what she thought was a girl. She was blue, tall, and she had bright green eyes. 

"Hi, I was wondering where am I?" The girl looked at her.

"Is isafe thiate heoet dsheiro," the girl said. 

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Katrina asked confused.

"I was saying that you are on the former planet of Humaik."

"You speak English? Wait, did you say Humaik? Are a Frylack?" Katrina asked with surprise.

"Yes, I do. Yes, I did, and yes, I am. Is there a problem?" Katrina got up from where she was sitting and left with a hurry, leaving the girl confused. 

"I have to find a way off of this planet. What?! What was that?" Katrina stopped mid-way and looked behind her, where she left Darius. "It can't be. Can it?" 

"Katrina, don't do this to me again. Please wake up," said Goten. Everyone was around One and Goten. 

"Let me look at her," said her mother and began to see if she could heal her. When she finished, One began to stir around. 

"What?! Oh, hi everyone. What's going on here?" One looked around the surprised group. 

"Are you okay?" questioned Goten looking down to the confused girl. 

"I'm fine. How is everyone? How long was I out for, any ways?"

"Um… You were out for about… A half an hour or so," said Krillin thinking back. 

"Bulma, is lunch ready?" questioned Goku breaking the silence. Krillin gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" Goku asked rubbing his shoulder. 

"I think that we had enough fun for now. So who wants lunch?" questioned Bulma cheerfully. She got up and went to the kitchen. 

"I do," Goku said. Everyone just followed talking to one another. 

"So, Kat, how did you meet these people?" questioned Rori. 

"These are Goten's and Trunks' friends and family. Oh yeah, um, I would run to the kitchen if I were you. Before Goku or any of boys, I mean _men _get there."

_"Hey,"_ said Trunks and Goten.

"Okay, Goku, Vegeta, Bra, Pan, Gohan, Goten, or Trunks, those are the ones that you should get in before." 

"Why?" questioned Sara walking behind One. One turned around.

"Oh, you'll see," she said with a wink. 

"I would go now if I was you," Reyna said walking past everyone and going to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I would listen to those two. We are kind of pigs."

"Yeah, but it's not our fault, we're Saiyans," Goten said in agreement.

"How bad can it be?" questioned Jane walking into the kitchen. "Oh, that bad." She stopped dead in her tracks. 

"What's wrong, Jane?" asked Sara stepping in front of Jane, and she too, stopped in her tracks. 

"That," Jane replied.

"What?" this time Rori asked impatiently. One walked up behind the three.

"I tried to warned you guys, but did you listen? Nope," joked One and pierced her head in between the three. 

"Yeah, you should have listen," Goten snickered kindly. He walked passed the girls and grabbed a plate full of food. Trunks followed right behind. The three stunned girls couldn't believe the amount of food on the Saiyans' plates. 

"Come on, before it's totally gone," said One pushing the girls in. Soon everyone was eating. 

"Katrina, can you come with me for a second?" questioned her mother. 

"Sure," she replied and followed her to the side. "What's up?" She sat down next a tree.

"Who are you? I know that you are not my daughter." One looked down surprise but thankful. 

"But how?"

"I thought something was odd when you were in the hospital. When I 'heal' you, nothing happened, and then I knew you weren't really my daughter."

"Okay, I'll tell you what is really going on here." She took a deep breath and looked up at Nefara. "My name is One. I was created to destroy Goten. I am part your daughter. I know just enough to not look out of place. A guy named Jerry Kol, I think, sent me here like I said to 'clean up' Katrina's mistakes. After Goten thought that he killed Katrina. I went and kidnapped her when she left, and I took her place. But Darius made me a better offer, and him and I killed Jerry, and we went on our own. There still was a problem that Darius wasn't aware of. I couldn't kill Goten." One shifted her weight and continued, "Something about this body that made me hurt Darius, and free your daughter."

"Where is she? Is she all right?" questioned Nefara with concerned.

"Yes, she's fine. She is on the planet Humaik. I went there when it looked like I was passed out. I had a hologram there. I harmed Darius pretty bad to give her a chance to escape, before he woke back up. I'm sorry."

"Sorry, about what you protected my daughter," Nefara said giving her a hug.

"For your husband. I didn't know at the time." One began to cry. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt any one. It was Darius. He was going to kill me if I didn't."

"Like I said it's all right as long as my daughter is safe and sound. Why didn't she call me?"

"She couldn't Darius inserted a chip in her head. That blocked her powers and made him have control over her. Don't worry I made it possible for her to escape unharmed. She just has to find a way of the plant."

"I know a way off. I lived there. Come on, your coming with me. Maybe you can help me find her." Nefara grab One's hand and pulled her up. 

"Wait, what about everyone. You know, Goten is going to find a way, to come no matter what you say," One said. 

"Yes, I know. That is way we're not going to tell him. Now, are we?" Nefara looked back to One with a glare. "I thought so. Now, we have to find a way off of this island and go to Humaik."

"I can send a hologram of us to her, and we'll be able to fight and do everything like we are really there." 

"Okay, let's go." 

"Right." 

One placed her hand on Nefara with a blink of an eye the two fell to the ground. The two appeared on a strange planet. Nefara opened her eyes and looked around. She was on her home planet. 

"I'm home. It's just as it was when I left. Now, are you sure she is around here?"

"Yes, I'm positive. What?!" One turned around and stared in to the emptiness. 

"What's wrong?"

"I thought that I knocked him out, harder than that. I swore that he wouldn't wake up for another two hours. We have to help you daughter as soon as possible. We don't have that much time," One said searching for Katrina. 

"Okay, I can sense her. She's close." Nefara walked away from One. 

"Mom?! Is that you?" questioned a girl walking from around a boulder.

"Katrina?! I thought that it was you that I sensed. Are you okay?" Nefara asked embracing her daughter. 

"I sorry to break up this little reunion, but we have to find away for Katrina to get off of this planet," One said turning around to were she sensed Darius coming from. "He's coming."

"How do you suppose I get off of here?" Katrina asked bitterly.

"We can go to were I lived. It should be close. I had a teleportation devise there. I just hope that it's still there and working," Nefara said. She led the two girls to her old house. "I can't believe it. My house is still here I thought that it was destroyed. Wow! Okay, we should split up and look for it."

"Well what does it look like?" One asked.

"Oh, it's small and looks like a odd watch, with a bunch of dials." The three took off in separate directions in the house and began to look around. 

"Hey, how did you two get here?" questioned Katrina yelling from upstairs.

"We aren't really here. Well we are but our bodies are still at Master Rochi's. Simply we're holograms," One explained looking in a drawer. 

"Wow, you look really real."

"Why thank you."

"I wish that I can do that," Katrina said.

"You can sooner or later," said One.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I'm half of you. When we join you will know how." One pulled out a devise of some sort. "Hey, mom, I think I found it." She held it up.

"That's it. You just called me mom," Nefara said.

"I did? Oh, sorry." 

"That's okay. Right now, we have to get Katrina back. Katrina, put this on your wrist." Katrina took the watch looking thing and put it on. "Okay, I'll set it, and you should be on earth in about an hour. One and I will meet you at home." Nefara began to turn the dials and the watch began to glow. "It's set. One, I think that we should go." 

"Okay. See you at home," One said placing her hand on Nefara, and they were gone. 

"Okay, I wonder how this thing works?" Katrina looked at the watch, the next thing that she knew was that the watch was glowing, and then everything around her disappeared. "What is going on here?" Everything around her became fuzzy and lights were flying past her. 


	10. Chapter 16

(Author's note: _~Talking telepathically~ _(…said…))

****

Chapter 16: The plan of attack

"Do you think that she would make it?" questioned One as the two 'woke up'. 

"I hope, so," Nefara said getting up and helping One up as well. 

"There you two are. I was looking all over for you," said Goten cheerfully. "We're going to have a dessert, now. Do you want any?"

"Oh, sorry, mom and I was just talking. I don't want any dessert but thanks for asking," Katrina said.

"Would you like any?" Goten asked Nefara.

"No, thank you," she replied. 

Everyone had eaten dessert. Master Rochi invited everyone to stayed on the island but Nefara and One had to said no because Nefara 'had' to work tomorrow. In fact they really had to meet Katrina at the house. Katrina's friends and Reyna was able to stay so they did. 

"One, can you fly?" whispered Nefara. 

"Yes," One replied. 

"Okay, it'll be faster." Nefara took off followed by One. 

They arrived at the house in less than fifteen minutes. Nefara opened the door. 

"Vesta, are you here?" she asked. Vesta came from the kitchen.

"Yes," she replied. 

"Hi, how was Nike?"

"She was fine. I never really baby-sat a puppy before, but I enjoyed it. I took her for a walk and played in the back yard." 

"Thank you," Nefara said giving Vesta twenty dollars. "I'll call you if I need another help, okay?"

"Sure, I'll be happy to puppy sit again." Vesta wasn't paying attention to One and she just left, saying goodbye to Nefara and Nike. Nefara turned to make sure that Vesta was gone before turning her attention to One. 

"Okay, Katrina should be here any time soon. So you can just hang around here until she comes," said Nefara walking to the living room. 

***

There was a light that glowed in through a window of a house. In the middle of the light was the silhouette of a girl.

"Wow, that trip was weird. Now, were am I?" She looked around to see where she was. "Oh, I know where I am. I'm in my room. It's great to be home." She raised her hands behind her head and fell back onto her bed. She let out a small sigh. "I wonder where mom is. It has been an hour, right?" she asked herself. "Oh, well, I'll just take a nap until they come." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She wasn't asleep for more than five minutes when something cold and wet was licking her cheek. She opened her eyes to see what it was. A little pup was standing next to her head on the bed. It was a German Shepherd. She jumped a little when she first saw her then she had a smile come across her face. 

"Aw, aren't you cute." She pet the little puppy. "What it your name?" She looked at the collar it had around its neck. "Nike, that a cute name. How did you get in here? We don't have a puppy." 

"Yes, now we do," said a woman voice from the doorway. Katrina looked up from the puppy. 

"Thank you, mom. I always wanted one," Katrina said giving her mother a hug.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, but we can't play with Nike, now. We have to have a plan to destroy Darius."

"Wait before we figure that out. How are we going to solve the problem of One?" asked Katrina pointing to the girl behind Nefara. The girl stepped forward through the doorway. 

"Since she is a part of you, and you're a part of her, then there must be away to join you two back together. If that's possible," said Nefara.

"Well, there is away, but I don't have the power to do it," said One. 

"How do we do it?" questioned Nefara. 

"We would have to find someone to help us 'connect' our minds," explained One. 

"What do you mean 'connect our minds'?" asked Katrina.

"Well, like mom said, we are one in the same basically. So, we have to bring our minds together," said One. "You do want to be back as one right?" she asked with concerned. 

Katrina looked down and was thinking about the idea. 

"Whose body are we going to have, and will we both know what the other one did, or will one of us forgets about the other one?" interrogated Katrina. 

"Since, I was cloned from your memory then I believe that your body will be used. Yes, when we join, you will know everything that I did. Just like I knew what you did," One said sitting down and beginning to think about a way to connect with Katrina. Katrina and Nefara went silence to think. Nike nudged Katrina's hand, which she acknowledged and began to pet her again. 

"How does the person help you two connect?" Nefara questioned breaking the silence. 

One jumped out of her trans. 

"Well, the person would have to find to block that chip in Katrina's head, so that her and I could connect mentally," explained One.

"If that's all. Then I can do it. I mean I am capable of something like that," said Nefara. 

"Great! Katrina, are you ready to be one again?" One questioned getting up from where she was sitting. Katrina looked up from Nike slowly, like she was happy but unsure. 

"I guIgO‰"'8º&


	11. Chapters 17 and 18

(Author's note: Okay this is the chapter where One is now Rina, and after I'm back at my other comp. I will make the changes in the rest of the chapters. *Rina 'talking' to Katrina and vise-versa*, Katrina has long hair and Rina has short hair. When ever Rina takes over hair turns short and vise-versa when Katrina takes over. 17 and the first half of 18 are happening at the same time just in different places, then 19 is where you left off at the end of 17 and 20 is at the same time as the second half of 18.)

Chapter 17: Finding Darius

The four young teens reached Katrina's house and was able to set the device to have them 'land' on the planet Humaik. 

"Kat, I really want you to ask for help if you need it. I don't want you to act all valiant when you're fighting Darius," Goten said lightly grabbing her arm and spinning her around. He looked at her with considerate eyes. 

*I told you, he loved you.*

"Shh…" whispered Katrina. 

"What?!"

"Oh, nothing."

"Okay, so do we have a deal?" questioned Goten. 

"Sure, I promise to ask for help when I need it," Katrina said. She gave him a hug. She looked at him through the watery tears that were forming. 

"Umm… sorry, to interrupt this moment, but don't you think that it's time for us to go?" questioned Reyna holding up the device. 

"Yeah, I agree," added Trunks. When Katrina looked over to him, she jumped back a little. He looked like Vegeta; standing in the doorway with is arms cross.

"You're right, we should be heading there, now," Goten said walking toward the door, he turned around when he noticed that Katrina wasn't coming. "Katrina, you coming?"

She said nothing. She just stood starring at that floor.

*Kat, come on, I know you don't want anyone to get hurt, but if they didn't want to help, they would have said 'no.' Now, we have to go.* Katrina glanced over to Goten then Trunks and then Reyna. 

*I guess you're right. I just don't want to harm them, if Darius uses that stupid chip. This time he might have a stronger control.*

"Kat? Are you there?" Katrina jumped out of her thoughtful trance. 

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just thinking how we can defeat Darius," she said. "Well, are we ready to kick his butt?" She walked to the door and set the device on her wrist. "Everyone, hang on." She pressed the last button. Then lights flew passed them. The light show lasted only for five minutes. 

They reappeared in a cold, dingy, old room. There were cobwebs in the corners and thin strains connecting the lamps to the walls, and there was a thick layer of dust on everything. Even on the cobwebs themselves. There was some sign that someone was there not to long ago, but that was the only sign of life. 

"Katrina, where did you send us?" Reyna questioned running her finger over the layer of dust that settled on the table. 

"This is where mom used to live. I figured that this place would be better to land."

"Hey, when we are done, I think that you should show that thing to Bulma she'll love to see that," Goten said checking the device out. 

"Yeah, okay, I will," replied Katrina. 

"Ahh…she's here. Good that helps. Now, I don't have to go down there and finish her off myself. She is on my turf now."

"Sir, what would you like me to do?" Darius stood silent for a moment, before turning and facing Vesta. "I can take care of them for you." 

"NO, I want her to take care of them for me. Then I want to take care of her myself," roared Darius.

"But sir, I…"

"I don't want to hear it. You will get your chance, don't worry," interrupted Darius. 

"Yes, sir," Vesta defeatedly said bowing. 

The gravity of the planet didn't seem to effect the group, when they came to their senses.

"Katrina, where is Darius' place?" Trunks asked looking out the window.

"It's just over those mountains. It will take only about ten minutes to get over there."

"Well, then, let's go," Reyna said.

"Wait, shouldn't we have a better plan, before we head out?" inquired Goten. 

"Yeah, but I thought we figured that out all ready," replied Katrina. 

"We did, but do you really think that Rina would be able to take control over you when Darius turns on that chip?"

"Hey, I resent that. I'm more powerful than you think," Rina said behind Goten. He turned around and jumped when he saw her. He then looked back and saw Katrina. 

"Rina?" shivered Katrina. 

"That's me, in the flesh. Okay, not in the flesh, but It's me."

"But how? I thought you and me joined back together." 

"You know that little trick I showed you? Where I can make a hologram of myself, well, that's how I'm here now. I'm a hologram." 

"Oh, okay. Since you're a hologram, now, we have another fighter," explained Goten.

"Yeap," said Rina. Then she disappeared. 

"If Rina can make a hologram, how can she protect us from you if the chip has been activated?" 

"Good question," thoughtfully said Katrina, "if it's been activated, she could go back and then take over, or I could have a hologram and she take over my body, so when it's activated we wouldn't be effected. At lease I think."

"You know, what?" Trunks asked, "that sounds a lot better than the other plan that we had." 

"Yeah, Trunks' right," agreed Reyna. 

"Now, that we have a new plan, let's go," Katrina said. 

"Hold on, I have another question…doesn't the chip block Katrina's power?"

"Yes?!"

"Then how can you have a hologram?" 

"I can answer that question." Katrina's hair turned short. "You see the chip was implanted after I was made, so I had that power. When we joined she learned it, with the chip. It wasn't designed to block the powers I have. It was designed to block her powers," Rina explained. 

"Oh…" Goten replied. Then her hair was back to its long, flowing self. 

*Goten, asked a lot of questions, doesn't he?* Katrina let out a small giggle and looked at Goten with thoughtful eyes. 

*Yeah, I guess you're right. At least he doesn't asked before something happens.*

"Okay, Goten, do you have any more questions, or can we go?" questioned Reyna jokingly. Goten gave her a quick evil glance. 

"Yes, that's all. Now we can finally go." 

"Are you sure, or do we have to explain the plan at all for you?" Trunks said sarcastically to Goten. 

"No, I know it." 

The four of them set out to finally help Katrina get rid of the evil that is after her. Ten minutes later, they reached the place where Darius was. 

"Reyna, do you think that you can peek inside to see where the guards are?" questioned Trunks. 

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute," she replied cheerfully and giving a wink. Reyna then walked through the wall. Then came back. "There is about ten guards walking around in the halls." She quickly explained where the guards where located. "And we should get in now, before the two outside come around the corners." She grabbed Katrina's hand and Goten and Trunks held onto Katrina's other arm and went through the wall again. Once through the wall, Reyna pulled everyone behind a cart. "Wait for a second. Another guard is coming," Reyna whispered to the three. 

"Now, where is Darius?" Goten asked.

"I know," a voice responded causing everyone to jump. 

"Rina, don't do that," Goten said turning around and noticed that it was not Rina but Katrina. "Oh, sorry Katrina." 

"What?!"

"Sneaking up on us," Trunks said.

"He, he sorry," Katrina said. 

"He's in the middle of the building," Rina said in a monotone voice.

"Then how do we get there?" Goten asked. 

"Follow us. Katrina and I know how to get there," Rina said checking to make sure that the coast was clear before leaving the hiding spot. Katrina followed close behind. Not wanting to be left behind, Goten, Trunks, and Reyna ran after the two. Katrina and Rina stopped at the corner. 

"Hey… what's wrong with you two?" 

Goten walked passed the two, before he totally turned the corner, something stopped him. 

"Goten, wait. There is something definitely wrong in there," said Katrina. Goten could tell that whatever that it was, it made the two girls scared. 

"He knows that we are here, and he is prepared for us. I think that the chip had a tracking device or something, because I don't know how he could find out about us coming here."

"Well, I don't think just standing here is going to help," Trunks said. 

"Yeah, you're right," Katrina said. 

So, they continued around the corner and through the door that Darius should be in. The room was dark and cold. The only light that can be seen was from the window and the light from the hallway. 

Upon entering, Katrina looked back at her three friends, with sad but confident gaze, and walked through followed by Rina. Their eyes had to adjust to the little light that was present. When the other three tried to enter, something was blocking them. They couldn't move pass the entranceway. 

"Hey, talk about me standing still, look at you three," Katrina said pulling Goten's arm and finding it useless. 

"Just as I thought… Darius knew that we were going to bring everyone. So, he made it so that they couldn't interfere," Rina inquired. 

"Well, then we will just have to find away to bring it down." 

Katrina's hair fell in her face. She lightly blew it away. She then tried to blast through the barrier. All that happened was that not that the barrier was not knocked down, the blast went right through it. Catching everyone on the outside off guard. Darius was standing in the shadows of the room, trying not to burst out laughing, seeing Katrina trying to knock down the wall, and it will just go right through. 

Having enough, Katrina decided that she would try and lure Darius out of the room. She looked around the area to find Rina. Rina was no where to be found. Looking back at the three friends, she figured that they would have seen her, but they just looked confused. 

"Rina? Rina?" whispered Katrina, "where are you?" Darius emerged from the shadow. Rina was captured in his arms trying to kick away. "Darius, let Rina go, NOW," growled Katrina. Rina was able to free her head to talk. 

"Katrina, I'm fine. I was trying to find the machine that was controlling the barrier…" Rina struggled to say. "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." 

"Don't you dare think that I am just going to watch you have all of the fun," a voice said appearing in the corner. "I'm not going to wait for your to finish everyone off by yourself. I want to defeat one of these pests, too." 

Katrina noticed that the voice came from Vesta. The look of her eyes turned an evil shade of crimson. Katrina never saw Vesta this angry before. 

"Vesta, I told you that you will get your turn. For now, let me handle this," Darius said.

"Vesta? Why? I thought that you were my friend," Katrina cried. "Why are you on his side?" Tears formed in her eyes. 

Everything was getting to complicated for her to understand. First was meeting this guy named Darius, who wanted to marry her and have her destroy the world; The next was that she found out that she wasn't human but a Humaikian and a Nameckian; Next, she found out that her mother lied to her; Another thing was that Darius was planing to have her kill the people that she loves; Another thing was that stupid chip; And the last thing was that Vesta, her baby-sitter and friend, was on Darius' side. 

"Do you want to know why?…Well, I'll tell you. I was always on Darius' side. I was never your friend. I joined his side, because I needed to have someone help me take over the world," explained Vesta. 

Her eyes were flaming red. 

Katrina could sense that the atmosphere had changed. It was bitter and cold. A slight chill trickled up Darius' spine. Rina had felt that his grip was getting looser as he argued with Vesta. This was her time to get away. She slipped through this grip with out his knowledge. Vesta and Darius argued as Katrina and everyone watched in confusion. 

"Hey, Rina?!" called Trunks. 

"Yeah," she replied walking toward the door. 

"Did you find that machine?" 

"Yeah, it's across the room." She pointed into the darkness toward the machine. 

"Well, since those two are fighting over who is going to fight, why don't you go over and turn it off, so Goten, Reyna, and I can help." 

"Good idea," Rina said. She walked over to the machine and pushed a bunch of buttons before she turned toward the door and nodded her head. "Okay it should be off." 

Darius turned his attention to Rina, and was trying to figure out when she escaped. Vesta turned to Darius with a 'how could you' glare. 

"If _I_ was in control of this plan this would have never have happened," Vesta yelled. 

"Well, you're not and if you…"

"Umm…I not trying to interfere with anything, but can we please get on with this, please? I want you out of my LIFE," Katrina said. 

"Why you little…." Darius lunged at Katrina. 

(Authors note: _~Talking telepathically~ _ (…said…))

****

Chapter 18: Searching Back on Earth 

"SARA, watch out," yelled Rori. Sara took a step back before turning around and checking where she was stepping. She let out a yell before Nefara quickly flew to catch her seconds, before she would have hit the bottom. 

"Gotcha," reassured Nefara. 

"Hey, thanks Nefara. I would have been a goner if you hadn't came," Sara said catching her breath. 

"Ah, it was no prob. I'm happy to help out," Nefara said. "I think that here is another Dragonball about two miles away," she then announced pointing in the direction where the radar was beeping. 

"Cool. That would be our third one, right?" questioned Jane. 

"Yeah," replied Nefara. 

"Let's go and get it," Rori cheerfully said. She walked in the direction that Nefara pointed. 

"Um…Rori…I think that it would be easier if we took the plane," Jane said.

"Yeah, your right. Let's go, all ready. Katrina is going to need the help, as soon as we can find the Dragonballs," Rori said trying to cover up her error. The team set out, in the plane, to find the third Dragonball. 

In about three hours, the teams found all seven of the Dragonballs and where ready to make the wishes.

"Do you think that we should make the wishes now, or should we wait and ask Katrina if they are ready?" asked Jane. Rori looked at her with 'what? Where have you been' glare.

"No, I think that we should wait until Katrina dies before we make the wish. Come on Jane, what have you been smoking? Katrina wanted us to make the wishes as soon as we found them," Rori said sarcastically. 

"Oh, yeah!?" Jane said covering up her mistake. 

"I think that we should split up and find the Dragonballs on our own," Nefara said. The girls looked at her funny. "Don't worry about getting hurt I'll be able to hear your calls, when you need help. I'll come to help you out. So, you guys don't have to be scared about getting hurt." The girls looked at each other then nodded to Nefara. "Cool! Okay, I'll give each of you a capsule and a location." Nefara took out her capsules and let the girls picked out which one they wanted. "When you find the Dragonballs call me or we will all go back to my house."

Jane picked the aircycle, Rori picked the car, Sara picked the boat, while Nefara flew but took the airplane just in case. Nefara then gave them the directions 'their' Dragonball. When each girl knew their own direction, they went on their way. 

"I hope that I am still as strong as I was when I was younger, and that I can help the girls when they are in trouble. Oh, Katrina, I wish that you don't get yourself killed. I wouldn't be able to bring you back. Why didn't I kill Darius when I was able to?" Nefara was sitting on a rock, looking at the sky. Her eyes were being to blur her vision. "What am I doing I shouldn't talk like that I have to help my daughter." She stood up and checked the radar. "Ah, there it is." She wiped the puddles of water that build up in her eyes as she checked the direction in which the radar located the ball. Then she took off. 

"Why is it that I always get stuck with the hard ones to find?" Rori asked out loud. "Sure… the ball _had _to be down a canon." She began to look around for something to help her repel down the side. She looked inside the trunk and pulled out some rope. "I knew Nefara was always prepared for anything." 

She tied the rope to a boulder and started to repel down. She was half way down to the Dragonball, when she turned to check her progress she heard the shuttle sound of something unraveling. 

"Oh, no. Please tell me that, that was my shirt or something." She looked up and noticed the rope was starting to become weaker, and the rocks were beginning to cut the rope. "Oh, great… if only I can fly. I guess I have to call Nefara." _~Umm…Nefara, I don't mean to interrupt you but I have a little situation here. Can you come and help me?~ _

_~Okay, I'll be right there. What's wrong?~_

~Well, not to scare you, but I'm dangling over a cliff and my rope is um…being cut by the rocks.~

~Be there in a flash,~ Nefara said. Nefara stopped and turned around to help Rori. 

_~Okay, I'll just be hanging around!~_ joked Rori. For something inside of her made her not scared, she was calm. Her arms were giving, but she held on. It seemed like she was hanging for hours before Nefara came and pulled her up. 

"Are you okay, Rori?"

Rori rubbed her arms trying to ease the throbbing pain that ran up her arms. "Man, you think with Marshal Art that my arms wouldn't hurt this much. Just from hanging on for… what was it? Ten minutes." 

"That doesn't mean any thing since you're still we…" Before Nefara had the time to finish the word Rori interrupted angrily. 

"Don't even say it. You're starting to act like Kat."

"You did set yourself up for that. And Ahhh… That's mean, I don't act like Katrina," said Nefara bring her hands to her hip. Rori looked at her like _yeah, right_. 

"You're right that was mean. That would be a major insult to Katrina." 

"Okay, you are in for it. Do you want me to place you back where you were?" An evil grin began to dance across Nefara's face as she flew toward the snickering girl, who turned shocked, as she saw Nefara turn evil. Nefara then picked her up and began to fly her to the edge of the cliff. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Nefara please just put me down. I know that you're not going to drop me, but please can you put me down. You know that I was just joking around." Nefara looked down at the scared girl with a smile that started to erase the grin. 

"Come on, Rori, you know that _I was just kidding too,"_ Nefara joked. She placed Rori back on the ground with a soft thud. 

"Yeah, I knew that," Rori replied. "Um… don't you think that we should go grab the Dragonball? So that we can get back to your house and meet the other girls."

"I think that we should," agreed Nefara. She had to restrain herself from making fun of Rori again. She looked down the cliff and judged how far it was. Then jumped down and grabbed it. 

Else where…

Jane was driving along for almost two hours, when she reached the place where she was told to go to. 

The place was in the middle of a forest. The atmosphere was damp, and the ground was soft under her feet. 

"Great, I had to get stuck in a damp place. It's going to take me forever to fix my hair from this all of this dampness. Okay, now where is that Dragonball?" She looked around and came up empty handed. "Oh, come on, just my luck I have to have the hardest one to find. Don't I?" she said to herself.

_Should I call Nefara, or should I stay here for hours trying to find it on my own? Naw, if the other girls know that I couldn't find it on my own I will never live it down, _she thought to herself. She walked around looking through the forest. 

"I wonder if any of the other girls are having as much _fun_ as I am." She spotted something shining in the treetops up above. "Sure, it had to be up in a tree. Didn't it?" 

Jane placed her hair in a messy ponytail and began to look of a way to climb the tree. She started her climb, branch to branch, to the top of the tree.

"I hope that everyone appreciates what I do. Kat, do you hear me? I really hope you understand what I…sorry we are doing for you. Thank goodness I work out," Jane said searching for a close branch and finding none. Instead, she had to climb it another way. By using the daggers, that she some times likes to carry around with her. She reached the Dragonball and descended the tree. 

"Man, I love these things," she said kissing her daggers and sheathing them back in their scabbard, at was on the sides of her legs. "Now, to inform Nefara that I am on my way back to the meeting place."

__

~Yo, Nefara.~

~Yes, is anything the matter?~

~Nope, everything is fine. Just letting you know that I am on my way to your house. I have found the Dragonball.~

~Okay, Rori and I are all ready here. We are just waiting for Sara.~

Jane jumped on the bike and drove away.

Somewhere, out at sea…

A girl was turning off the engine to her boat and was looking around. 

"Why does the Dragonball that I have to look for is, in the middle of now where, and in the ocean?… Okay, now to look for a sub." Sara searched the boat for a sub capsule, but came up empty handed. "Please, tell me that I don't have to swim?" Sara took her shirt and shorts off and placed them neatly on the seat, next to her. (Don't worry, she is wearing her bra and underwear.) "You know what Katrina? I really hope that you're having more fun than I am," Sara said diving in. 

_I'm glad I take swimming, _Sara thought. She swam around searching for an hour, coming up for a breath or to check where the boat was, just every so often. She finally found the Dragonball under some seaweed. She then swam up to the boat and jumped inside. 

"Maybe before I jumped in the water I should have checked to make sure that there was a towel." Sara rang out her hair. She started the boat and headed back to land. 

_~Hey, Nefara?!~_

~Yes, Sara. Is there something the matter?~ Nefara asked looking at Rori worried. 

"What's wrong? Was that Sara?"

"Yeah."

"Is she all right?"

__

~No, I found the Dragonball, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind bringing me a towel?~

~Okay, I will bring it to you now.~ "No, she's find she just want's me to bring her a towel."

__

"Okay, where is she?"

_~Nefara, are you there?~_ asked Sara.

_~Yeah, I'm here. Where do you want me to bring the towel?~_

~I'll meet you at the beach.~

~Okay, see you there.~ "I'm meeting her at the beach."

"I'll come," Rori said reaching for her jacket.

"No, that's okay. You should stay and wait for Jane. She should be back any time now." 

Rori nodded and placed her jacket back from where she got it. Nefara left, with towel at hand, and headed to where Sara said she would meet. 

Nefara had to wait for only twenty minutes, before she saw Sara pull up to the shore. Jane's hair was matted to her head, with a few strains that were dried and blew back from the wind. Her hair on her arms was standing on end, and she was covered in goose bumps. 

"Sara, you're shaking. Here is the towel you should dry off." Sara took the towel and dried off. "Why did you put on your cloths?" 

Sara looked at her and said, "Like I know… I didn't want have my cloths get wet, and if I got my cloths wet I would be even colder." She tried to look intelligent. When she was all dried off, she put her cloths on. 

"Okay, ready?" Nefara asked turning the boat back into a capsule. 

The two then headed to Nefara's house. It wasn't more than fifteen minutes, when the two reached the house. Inside the house, Jane was laughing on the couch, with Nike on her lap, and Rori looking at her with a glare. 

"What are you laughing about?" asked Sara pluming in a chair and letting out a sigh. 

"Oh, hi. Rori was just telling me how she had to be rescued, and that she had to beg for forgiveness," Jane replied looking at Rori and trying to hold back the laughter. 

"What happened? Did she get a hangnail, and she was telling Nefara sorry for calling her?" questioned Sara jokingly.

"No, she had to climb down a cliff, and the rope was ripping, so she called Nefara. When she came, Rori had to make fun of Nefara, and she almost dropped her down the cliff again, but we both know that Nefara would never put us into danger. Rori fell for it and was about to cry." Sara started to laugh with Jane.

"Laugh it up you two. It wasn't very funny. I could have died," Rori said. 

"That's not why we are laughing…," Sara started.

"We're laughing, because you had the guts to make fun of Nefara, and you thought that she was really going to drop you," Jane finished. 

"Girls, it's not Rori's fault that she couldn't take a joke," said Nefara. 

"Okay, we all had our time of laughing at me, so can we call the Dragon?" 

"Yeah, okay. Did everyone find their Dragonball?" asked Nefara. The girls showed her their findings. "Good, let's get calling." The girls and Nike followed Nefara out the back door. They each placed the balls in a circle on the lawn. 

"Nefara, do you know how to this works?" 

"Yeah, on Humaik, we had our own version of the Dragonballs. I had to use them before. It should be a piece of cake." Nefara began the summoning with the girls standing behind her. 

The sky turned dark, and the wind started to pick up. Nike hid behind the girls, scared. The Dragonballs had begun to glow, and a snake like light made its way to the sky, twisting and turning this way and that. The light became a Dragon. The sight of the event amazed the girls.

"Why have you waken me?" roared the Dragon.

"We would like to finish the two wishes that we have," announced Nefara. 

"Okay, I don't have all day," replied the Dragon.

"My wish is can you take make Darius mortal, again?"

The Dragons eyes glowed.

"Your wish is granted. What is your last wish?"

"Can you take the chip out of Katrina's head with out killing her?"

The Dragons eyes glowed again, and the Dragon announced, "Your wish is granted." The Dragon turned back into light, and wounded its way back to the Dragonballs. Then the Dragonballs shot into the air and flew in separate directions. The sky turned to normal, and the wind died down.

"Wow, that was weird," Rori said. 

"Yeah, how do we know that it worked?" asked Sara.

"I guess we have to hope and wait," replied Nefara. "But for now, we should go inside and have something to eat." 

"Is that all? Are we just going to sit around wondering and eating, while Katrina, Reyna, Trunks and Goten are fighting this Darius guy? Well you guys can I am going to find away to Humaik and help out," announced Jane. She reached for her daggers, and was walking away. "Are you two coming?" Sara looked at Rori for an okay. Rori looked back and nodded in agreement. Then the two followed Jane.

"Wait, Jane," called Nefara. Jane turned around with Sara and Rori standing stunned.

"What?"

"You are not going to be able to reach them in time. Humaik is way to far for you to travel," explained Nefara, but Jane didn't want to hear it, and she walked away. "Jane, please. Just listen to me. I know that you girls want to help, so do I, but you have to listen to me," pleaded Nefara. A tear rolled down her check leaving a pale trail. 

"Come on, Jane. I think that we should listen to Nefara. She does know what she is talking about," said Sara changing her mind about going with Jane. 

"Yeah, just drop your attitude and listen to what Nefara is trying to say," agreed Rori. 

"You're always the one to suck up," Jane snapped. Rori turned around surprised. 

"Hey, what has gotten into you? You are acting very snappy today," Rori said. Jane didn't know what she was saying. She wanted to help Katrina, but she didn't want to wait around doing nothing. All that she could do was to look at the ground in front of Nefara with anger and thought glare. 

"Sorry…okay, what should we do?" she finally asked. Nefara looked at Jane with a thankful gaze. 

"Well, I know one way to get to Humaik, but I don't have one," Nefara replied. 

"Great, _so, now_ what can we do?" asked Jane impatiently. 

The air was cool and damp as the group pondered about their transportation. 

"Well, I do know how to make one… if only I have the right tools," Nefara finally said breaking the silence.

"Tools? That's what you need?… Well, why don't we ask Bulma? She'll let us use her lab," Sara said. Nefara looked over to her with a gleam. 

"Let's go," she said. She began to head to Capsule Corp. "Nike, come here girl. You can come too," she added. Nike and the girls followed her to Bulma's. Which of course is just around the corner. 

Bulma was outside putting clothes on the clothesline. The girls walked up to Bulma, scaring her half to death. 

"Hi, Bulma," Nefara said. Bulma turned around.

"Oh, hi Nefara. How are you doing?" asked Bulma.

"Well, I, we, were wondering if you would mind if we can use your lab? I was going to make a devise to transport us to Humaik."

"Oh, go ahead."

"You seem pretty calm," said Jane.

"Why shouldn't I be?" questioned Bulma.

"Well, your son is fighting on another planet, and who knows what is going to happen," explained Jane.

"Hun, when you have my boy as your son, you will eventually get use to him running off fighting and not coming back for days or hours. Now if you asked Chi-chi, she would probably be worried."

"Why?" asked Sara entering the conversation.

"Well, I don't know. Chi-chi has always been like that. I wouldn't blame her. Her husband had died three times and I always disappearing, Gohan got married and had a kid, and Goten is just like Trunks, always off on an adventure."

"Oh, okay. Just wondering," Jane said hesitantly. 

"Bulma?! Would you mind if Nike comes inside?" asked Nefara. Bulma looked at Nike with caring eyes.

"Why wouldn't I? You are welcome any time," she said to the little puppy. "Okay, so you need to use my lab. Well, come inside. I'll show you where it is." She gathered the remaining clothes and headed in. Nefara and the girls, and Nike followed. 

Vegeta was inside watching TV with Bra on his lap. He glanced at the arrivals. 

"What are they doing here?" he roared.

"Vegeta, calm yourself. They just came over to use the lab. Just go back to your TV," Bulma snapped. Vegeta slumped back into his seat. Bra laid laughing with her head on her fathers lap. Bulma turned her attention back to her guests. "Don't mind him of course. The lab is just down the hall…By the way, Nefara?!" Bulma looked back at Nefara. "Did you call on the Dragon?" 

"Hee, he! I guess you saw the sky," Nefara said rubbing her head.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. Everyone probably saw it, but they all probably think that it was from here." Jane watched, as Bulma didn't even have a tear or a stain from one. 

"Bulma?!" asked Jane. Bulma turned her head.

"Yes," she replied.

"I was just wondering why you are acting like your son is not even in danger? Aren't you even a tad bit worried?" Bulma shook her head. 

"To tell you the truth. I am kind of use to him and Vegeta getting into danger, but if you want to talk about being mad. You should see Chi-chi. One would think that she would be used to it by now, but whenever Goku, Goten or Gohan leaves the house, she worries. I don't blame her though." Bulma thought about the all of the times that the boys got into trouble. "Those boys are always into trouble or leaving and not coming back for days." Bulma let out a small snicker. The girls were still confused. "Oh, come on. Of course, I am worried, but the boys know that if they don't comeback they are going to have to answer to Chi-chi and me." 

"Yeah, even Kakarott and I am afraid of messing with those two," Vegeta added. Bulma ignored to him after giving him an evil glance. 

"Any ways, the lab is just down the hall to your left," Bulma said walking down the hallway. The girls, Nefara, and Nike followed Bulma into the lab. "Here you go. You can use any thing that you want. I would love to help out right now, but I have to go, and do a couple of course." Bulma left them to do with what they please. 

Nefara walked around the lab, grabbing this and that, and then placing them at the table that was in the middle of the room. 

"Okay, this should do it. With the amount of time what we have and the material, I can only make one. We can use it still," Nefara announced. She told the girls what she would like them to do. She then transformed into her true form. 

The girls had taken a step back from the power. They weren't scared of her transformation but kind of excited. They haven't seen Katrina transform, but they knew that she could and that her mother could, too. They started to help Nefara out. 

Nike, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention to what was going on in the room at the time and left the room. She wondered back into the living room. 

"What is that?" jumped Vegeta. "That is incredible power." 

"Oh…that's just…Nefara. …She just… transformed…," said Bra in between yawns. She began to place her head back down, when she spotted Nike walking up to her. "Hi, puppy," she said in a cute voice, "come here." She sat up and picked up Nike and placed her on her lap. Nike accepted her invitation and laded on her lap, then falling asleep. 

Back inside the lab…

Nefara and the girls were working hard putting weird items together. The girls had no clue what they were doing, just that they can trust Nefara in her work. 

In only an hour, the team was done with their work, and ready to test it out.

"Okay, girls thanks for helping me out. Now, are you guys ready to test this thing out?" She finished the last little tinkering on their 'transporter'. 

"So, how does it work?" questioned Jane inspecting the gadget. 

"Well… if I made it correctly it should send us to Humaik in no time." Nefara place the gadget to her wrist. "I'll be right back. I'm going to test this thing out." Before she began to press the buttons, transform back into her human form. 

"What would happen if this doesn't work?" Rori asked with some concern. Nefara looked at her like 'are you kidding me.' 

"Well, I am not thinking about that now. If it doesn't work, then we are just going to fix it," she said with confidence. She pressed the final button, and in a matter of seconds, she had disappeared. 

In about ten minutes, Nefara had reappeared in front of the anxious and worried group, with Nike in her arms.

"Well?! Did it work?"

"Yeah?! Where did you go?" 

"Are you okay?" All of the girls bombarded Nefara with questions. 

"Girls, girls… I'm back _aren't_ I?" she questioned sarcastically. "It works. It is off just by a few degrees, but I made it to where I wanted to go." She let Nike jump out of her hands and run back into the living room. She then took off the gadget and opened the backing. 

Bulma popped her head. "Hey, sorry that I took so long. I had a lot more chores then I thought, I had." She spotted the device that Nefara was working on. "Is that what you were working on?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rori said. 

"So… what is it?" 

"It is a transportation device." Nefara looked at Bulma, who was looking confused. "What it does it, let who ever wears it or hold on to it, be transported intently to the place that they set the dials to." Nefara place the backing back on. She looked back up to the anxious scientist, knowing that she wants to get her hands on it and investigate it. "You can have it when we are done with it." Bulma looked at her shocked. 

"Are you serious?" 

Nefara had a small smile dance across her lips. "Yeah, I all ready have one that I made. Katrina is using it. This one is not quite as good as the other one, but it's just as good."

"Thanks…So have you finished it?" 

"Yeah, Nefara all ready tested it, and found out that it was off by a few degrees and is trying to fix the problem now," said Jane sitting on one of the counters and twirling her daggers. 

"You made this in under an hour?" Nefara looked at her with 'yeah' look. 

"Like I said I made one of these again." Nefara place the gadget on her wrist. "Are you three ready to go?" Jane jumped down from the counter and place her daggers back in their scabbard. Sara and Rori walked over from where they were watching. 

"Where are we going to end up?" asked Sara.

"Hopefully in my old house. That is if I tweaked it right." She let out a slight chuckle. "Okay Bulma, I think that you should stand back. Girls, hang on to my arms or each other." The girls followed as Nefara set the device. "Oh, by the way, Bulma, do you think that you can watch Nike for me?" Bulma nodded her head. 

Nefara pressed the last few buttons and held on to the girls. Lights flew passed the girls and Nefara, as they traveled to their destination, Humaik. 


	12. Chapter 19

(Authors note: *Rina 'talking' to Katrina and vise-versa* and _~Talking telepathically~ _ (…said…))

****

Chapter 19: Over Powering Desire

Katrina was ready for him. Goten had noticed her expression. Her eyes were cold, but they did have a cheery gaze in them. _Katrina is just toying with him. She is not going to be able to win, if she doesn't take him more seriously, _Goten thought to himself. 

"Rina, what is Katrina think that she is doing?" Trunks asked. Rina looked at him and then back at the fight that finally had started. 

She stared deep and hard at Katrina. _I hope that you know what you are doing, Kat. If you die you wont be able to come back even with the Dragons help. _"Trunks, to be perfectly honest with you, I don't have a clue. She didn't tell me." 

Trunks looked back at the fight. Next to him, he noticed that Reyna was afraid too. 

"Reyna, it's going to be okay. You have seen Katrina fight before, and you know her power better than anyone else here. So you know that she is going to be just fine," Trunks said trying to cheer her up. She looked up at him. 

"I hope that you're right." She let out a small sigh. Her hair fell in front of her face.

_~HEY, why are you guys so worried? You know that this guy is no match for me,~_ said Katrina to everyone. Katrina quickly glanced at them with a wink, before turning back to Darius. The four looked at one another surprised and vexed. 

"Oh, no…" said Reyna under her breath and saw Rina agreeing. 

"But…how?" Goten questioned. 

"When a Humaikian is having fun or fighting their abilities are heightened, and they are able to do more than one thing at a time," explained Rina. "But when they are in true form… that is when you have to watch out what you think, say, or anything for that matter. I think that Katrina is having a little too much fun fighting him. That could cost her," she nicely added. They turned their attention back to the fight.

Katrina had a split break from Darius' hard buffets. She quickly transformed, and then she had disappeared with an askew smile and chuckle. Darius was left dumbfounded. 

"Where did she go?" he asked trying to pierce through the darkness. 

"I'm over here." She reappeared behind him. He turned around and kicked, but she was gone. His foot went through an after image of his enemy. 

"Ha, ha, you can't catch me." She evaded his attacks. "Try as you might, but it is just pointless. Nothing that you can do is going to defeat me," she chuckled as she reappeared and disappeared in front of him. 

"Wow, you are right. I can't even follow her movements. It like she is actually disappearing," Goten said trying to follow Katrina's voice. 

"Well I told you. She actually has a small advantage," Rina said. Reyna turned to her wide-eyed.

"No, are you serious? She is really using that?" Reyna asked with disbelief. "I kind of figure." 

"Is she using what?" asked Trunks. 

"Katrina or rather I told you about what I was able to do after Katrina's fight with Goten, right? She is stopping time then moving and then unfreezing time, over and over again fast, to make it seem that she is disappearing, but what I didn't tell you is that when that is used our power is drained faster than normal and…" Rina stated.

"We are all ready down to 3/4th of our power," Reyna finished. Trunks and Goten looked at the two. 

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Goten.

"That is another thing…" Rina tried to gather her strength to tell them. "You know that Kat and I are one, so our powers are shared, but Reyna is like a…"

"What I am is like Katrina's inner self. Anything that she feels, I feel and anything I feel…"

"You feel. So, she is actually the both of you, just in a different form. Your powers are her powers," Goten said trying to understand. 

"That is why she is so powerful. So, when facing her, it's like facing three people. I'm glad that I'm not Darius right now," Trunks said. 

"What would happen when Katrina or one of you guys are killed?" worried Goten. Rina looked at the fight then Reyna, who also looked at the fight. Both of their eyes had a hint of a tear in them. Trunks and Goten understood and went back to watch the fight. 

_~Would you guys just stop it? I really don't want you to think about that. For right now, Darius can't harm me, and that is how I intend to keep it,~ _Katrina said behind them. 

Trunks and Goten stood stiff; they could feel her and hear her breath, but they could not see her. On the other hand, Reyna and Rina glanced behind them. Rina began to talk but stopped, Katrina gave her a wink. ~Don't,~ she demanded. Katrina disappeared again. Rina stood staring at the place that Katrina was, a tear ran down her face, leaving a stain. *Kat, I really hope you know what you are doing, and don't let that power get to your head.* She turned back to the fight. 

"Stop fooling around. Do you really think that you can defeat me by just avoiding me?" Darius roared turning to the enemies the four friends. "I wonder… if you would listen if your friend over there is in trouble?" He began to power up. 

"Don't you dare harm them. You will have to get pass me, and from the look of it…" She appeared in front of the group. "You are just a weakling." She knew that what she said would expaserate him into a better fight. She stared at him. He looked at her, and she seemed to be looking right through him. 

"You are in for it now." He continued his powering up. His eyes turned a dark royal blue; they seemed to turn his face dark. 

"You know what I have been hearing that a lot lately, but I never knew what the person is talking about. They're always fleeing." She vanished laughing.

His power was becoming so strong that is knocked Katrina off guard and caused her to fall in front of him. She began to stand up, as Darius walked toward her.

"I told you," he began to cachinnate. 

"Oh, no, Kat. She is in trouble," said Goten running toward her. Katrina stopped him. 

__

~NO, I said it before I can handle him.~ 

"But…"

__

~NO, do make me fight you, too.~ Goten could hear her voice turn into something that was full of bitterness and anger. He obeyed her wishes and left her alone, to fight her own battles. 

"Is temper part of that strength?" he whispered to Rina. Aware of Katrina, Rina moved out of the way. "What's wrong?" Just as he asked that, he was blown back against the wall, by a powerful attack. 

"I would watch what you say," snickered Rina. 

"Yeah, what was your clue?" remarked Goten rubbing his head. 

She knocked Darius to his knees, and turned to Goten with death defying darting glare. "Now you better not come help me again, or think that I can't handle this," she said to the four shocked onlookers. She sent three more kis to Trunks, Rina, and Reyna. Sending them against the wall with Goten. "And now to make sure you don't try to help again." She sent another ki to the machine in the corner. 

Goten got up shaking his head. Then helping the others. When the three were okay, Goten walked back to the doorway. "Um…, you guys she shut us back out," he said feeling the force field. 

"I didn't know that you had it in you to shut out your friends, and your only way of protection," Darius said getting up. 

Vesta was looking on the fight with a gleam. She started to clap. 

"Very good, Kat. You are starting to turn," she said. She was knocked to the ground by a hard blast to her chest, knocking the wind out of her. She gained her breath and got up staring at Katrina. Vesta's eyes burned the crimson fire that they were. With the stare, a cold shudder trickled down her spin. Katrina just shook it off.

"Don't ever call me by that name. Only my friends can call me that, and you are not one of them," Katrina said to Vesta with smoke coming from her finger. 

"I thought that you were fighting me?" Darius asked. 

"I am," snarled the Humaik. She placed her hair in a ponytail. "No more messing around. I am going to take care of you right now." She started to power up even more, and her body started to glow the darkest shade of green, that Darius had a hard time trying to spot her, but it if wasn't for her hair having a golden tint to it. Her eyes burned with rage. 

The room was now becoming lighter as the two powered up. Katrina started to appear in front of Darius more clearly than before. He finally saw the look of anger on her face.

Outside of the room, came the screams of both Rina and Reyna. Their checks and eyes were stained with tears, and their faces burned bright red. 

"Katri… na…, d… on't…" said Rina crying wiping the tears away.

"What's wrong?" asked Goten. He and Trunks tried to calm the two.

"I-it's Katrina. She… is powering up too much… She is… asking for… too much power," said Reyna holding her chest, same with Rina. 

"We have to find away to stop her. She is going to kill them," said Goten pounding the barrier, with no luck of knocking it down. "What has gotten into her?"

Rina was breathing heavily. "Like I said before you have to watch what you say, think, or do when a Humaik has transformed and having fun or fighting," she tiredly said. She then transformed into her true self, to try and make some of the pain go away. Plus she couldn't hold her human form any longer. 

"She must really in joy this fight, because I'm not. I wish that she could ask for help, instead of doing it all herself," Goten said looking through the barrier. His face was full of tumultuous emotions. "There has to be a way to get inside besides this way," he said. Rina looked at him through tear stained eyes. She slowly shacking her head down, then staring to the floor. 

"That's okay though. With all of the power that Katrina is using, I'm sure that she will be fine," said Reyna coming up behind Goten and placing one of her Humaikian leather hands on his shoulders. Goten took his hand and placed it on hers and looked at her with a worried gaze. 

"And if she continues powering up like this, I'm afraid that I won't be able to hold this body any longer. She might come back to her own body," Rina said looking at the fight. Goten felt her hand tremble under his as she said that. 

Back with the fight, Katrina was attacking Darius. Her attack hit some of their targets, while others were blocked and knocked aside. Darius' attacks, on the other hand, were blocked. 

Darius jumped back and wiped the warm liquid that ran down his chin from his lip, with his thumb. 

"I'll have to admit you have gotten pretty good." He spat more of the liquid from his mouth. "You actually managed to make me bleed." He then began to get into an attacking stance. "But you will regret it… Ki…tto…hen…al." The ki blast from his hand toward the Humaik. 

Katrina waited for the last minute; just to make it seems like he won, before she dodged it. 

"Oh, come on… like you said 'you have gotten pretty good,'" she snickered in a mocking impression of him. "Now, let me have a shot at this." She moved into position. "As…ahi…nike…zu…tto." Her eyes began to glow, and the floor around her started to crumble. The power that she was calling for was unbearable. 

"I hope that she knows what she is doing? This place isn't going to last very long," said Trunks observing the walls. 

Katrina released her ki toward Darius. As the four onlookers watched as Darius, and the building stopped moving. 

"She's using it again, isn't she?" questioned Goten with a worried tone. 

"Yeap," replied Rina. "And if that doesn't kill him, than I have no clue how we can destroy him."

The ki flew full force toward Darius and exploded with a great force that caused the building to shake. When the smoke cleared Darius was no were to be found, nether was his energy. Katrina let the floor unfreeze. In doing so the floor crumbled and fell into a hole. 

Stepping out of the shadows Vesta emerged. "Very good Katrina, I didn't think that you would find away to finish him, but you realize that you could freeze him…oh and honey, don't think that you can freeze me that easily," she said getting into position. 

*Kat, you know that you can't take her on now. You used up too much energy, and Reyna and I can't quiet give you anymore right now. So, please, just let us in and we can help you,* Rina pleaded. 

Katrina didn't look at her, she just continued her fixed gaze on Vesta. 

Down in the deep hole, that was created, something slowly began to stir around. The fighters above did not sense the power that was increasing, below. 

_That idiot doesn't realize that she can't defeat me. _

Vesta kicked off and lunged at Katrina. She pulled her fist back and then trusted it forward right in Katrina's face. Katrina didn't flinch, as Vesta's fist stopped less than an inch away from her nose.

"What's wrong Vesta? Are you afraid of hitting me?" chuckled Katrina. 

"How did you know that I wasn't going to really punch you?" 

"Oh come on, Vesta. How long have you known me that you can't realize that I don't flinch easily? You would never hurt me even if you are evil," Katrina said. 

"Guess that I should stop taking you likely and really attack," Vesta replied finally lowering her fist. 

"That would be a real improvement, and oh, by the way you can't fool me for a second. I know what's going on."

"Why, what are you talking about?" Vesta asked hesitantly. 

"Do you really expect me to believe you one minute?" Vesta didn't say anything. She just looked at Katrina in the most confused way that she could conjure you. "No, you didn't." 

"Umm… Rina, Reyna, would you mind explaining?" asked Goten. 

"We don't know what she is talking about or doing," Reyna replied.

"Vesta, would you like me to explain?… Well you really don't want to fight me right now, do you?… No, I didn't think so. You wanted to fight me when I was weaker. So, you had Darius fight me first, and when I had defeated him you had to fight. When you swung that first hit, you felt Darius grow stronger. That is the real reason that you stopped. Your fun was about to end," explained Katrina. "You thought that you had more time, didn't you?" she spat. "I guess that I didn't use enough energy. I'm surprise that it took him this long. I was sure that I had a little more time," she added jokingly. Vesta looked at her angrily. "So Vesta…. Would you like to wait, or would you like to fight me for a couple of seconds while Darius comes too, a bit more?"

"It's not fair for you, but I'll wait until you can finally defeat him," Vesta growled. _That is if you can._ Vesta took a step back. 

"Fine with me, but then when did you care if something was unfair? It won't be an unfair fight."

Vesta walked to the other side of the room and sat down against the wall. 

"Have it your way then," she said.

"Katrina Alexis Kol, what do you think you are doing? Why are you just standing there?" asked Reyna.

Vesta had started to chuckle.

"Come one, Reyna…" She laggardly turned her head toward to see her. "Don't tell me that you forgot?" Vesta signaled Reyna to look over toward the hole. The group turned and also looked at the spot. 

"Yeah, so? It's a hole that Kat created," said Rina.

"Well…" Vesta was cut off by an angrily voice emerging from deep down the hole. Just then a huge burst of energy was emitted. Knocking Reyna and everyone off guard. 

"She didn't get rid of me," the voice said.

"That's right. Nefara and everyone must have not found the Dragonballs and made a wish, yet," Trunks said trying to sound intelligent. 

"Well, I hope that they make it soon. I don't know how long Kat can fight him. She all ready used ½ of her energy on that last stupid attack, and I know that Reyna and I can't give Kat any more of our power," explained Rina.

"The group look back at the two fighter, staring at eachother, with worried faces. 

"Don't worry, they'll find them in time," Reyna replied putting her arms around Rina.

"Yeah, I hope you're right."

"Well, I think that we're standing around too long," roared Darius. 

"Then let's get going," replied Kat. The two got into their fighting stance. 


	13. Chapter 20

(Authoress Note: The long awaited new chapter. Thanks to candy-animelover2003).

Chapter 20: Unexpected Results

Kat was about to attack when something happened. Her body and Rina's body began to glow. Kat's arms started to fade away. 

"What's happening to me?" Kat asked as her body completely faded away. 

Everyone stood stunned. 

_So, she is going to try and defeat me by powering up and using all of her energy. Ha, she makes me laugh, _Darius though to himself. 

"Um… Reyna, do you know what they heck is going on?" questioned Goten shading his eyes from Rina's glowing body. 

"We're…ahhhh…finally joining…together…that means…ahhhh…that they…found…the dragonballs…and made the…wish," Rina struggled to say. Her voice changed and the pain grew stronger every second, and she had trouble moving with out wincing in pain. 

The whole light show lasted for what seemed to be ten minutes. When the light had faded, all that was left was someone with longer hair that Rina's but shorter that Katrina's. She was wearing what a Humaikian warrior would in a battle to the finish or their last battle that they might have. Her head was tilted to the ground. She slowly raised her head and opened her eyes. Her eyes had the look of confusion but mostly of fire that seemed to be able to look inside anybody's soul and make you do anything that she wanted. She was staring straight at Darius. Her power level was unbelievable, but Darius seemed to be the powerful one still. 

"Now, that you are with us, how can you fight him. The barrier is still up," explained Goten. 

"I can't believe you guys are so dumb," she snickered turning her head to her friends with a smile. 

"That's not nice, Kat," said Reyna. 

"Well, it's true. I thought you would have figured out a way to get around this barrier. It's not the difficult to figure out."

"What are you talking about?" 

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm going to fight Darius," she announced. 

"We knew that, but there is no way to get inside of that room," said Reyna. 

"Yes, there is. Actually there is two ways to get in." They looked at her interested but confused too. "The first way is that Reyna could fade me in, or I could blow my way in," she explained. 

"We tried that, and it didn't work," said Trunks.

"Yeah, but you tried the barrier not the wall." 

Each of them had dumbfounded faces and was all thinking the same thing. _'Why didn't I think of that?' _

"So, who would like to blow this place up?" she asked with a gleam. No one answered they were still too dumbfounded to speak. "Well, okay, I guess I will." 

Her finger started to glow as she brought it down to aim. When she stopped the beam left her finger and hit the wall. 

"There we go," she said after the smoke had cleared. "Let's go," she added walking through the hole that she made. 

The gang followed behind the cheery Humaik. When they walked through, they noticed Darius and Vesta standing and waiting impatiently for them. 

"Finally, I was waiting for you," said Darius coldly. Vesta, on the other hand, was a little confused. 

"Katrina, what happened?" she asked. 

"Oh, nothing really. Just that Rina and I finally became one again," Katrina replied scratching the back of her head. "Now." She turned toward her foe. "Are you ready?"

"Let's get this started," he said getting into his fighting stance. _Let's see if that little trick that she did really made her as powerful as I felt,_ he thought to himself. 

He lunged at her full speed. She squatted down and lunged back toward him. They both collided together, and both landed a punch on one another, before jumping back. They threw ki attacks, punches, kicks and any thing else that they could think of at each other, for what seemed like forever. They had blasted their way through the ceiling and were now out side. 

Just when every one thought that Katrina was going to die, Darius' attack started to slow down but not by that much, just enough to make a huge difference. 

He dodged one of her ki's just in the nick of time, and jumped up after her with fists ready. He wasn't as fast as he was before; Katrina was able to dodge him with ease, and knocked him down. 

"Kat, just get this over with," screamed Reyna. 

"Ahhh. Can't I just have a little bit more fun?" she whined. 

__

She was just playing around the whole time? Goten thought to himself watching Katrina fooling around. 

"No, just finish him off," Reyna replied. 

"Fine. I will. Just hold your horses," Kat said dodging Darius' attack one last time and getting far enough away so that she would be able to power up. "Asah…ini…kezu…tto," she yelled. 

When Darius was able to get up, he noticed Katrina powering up. Then a huge bright yellow ki made its way to him. He let out a small chuckle. 

"You think that this will finish me off?" he said as the attack got closer. 

"Yeap, you see you are not immortal any more," she sneered. 

"No, that can't be…" He wasn't able to finish. 

The attack engulfed him in a bright yellow light. After Katrina made sure that he was gone, she began to fall to the ground. Goten flew over and caught her. 

"Thanks, Goten," she said softly looking up at him. 

She gently pushed him away and jumped out of his grip. She landed on her feet then fell to one knee. 

"Kat, you should relax," Goten said worried helping her back up. 

"No, I have to finish this fight. Vesta will not let me off this easily," she said firmly as she gathered the rest of her strength to stand up. 

"I am amazed. You actually have some energy left, but it's just enough to help you stand up. You are going to need a lot more if you plain to beat me," sneered Vesta stepping out of the shadows. 

"I have plenty to beat you," spat Katrina to her former friend. 

"Kat, wait," said Reyna running over to the wounded girl. "Here take this."

She handed Kat a senzu bean. 

"Thank you," Kat said taking the bean. 

She lowered herself to her fighting stance glaring over to her traitor with the look of determination. She was about to attack when she felt something or someone coming. She turned to her friends to see if they felt it too. They did. They were all looking over at the same spot. Apparently, Vesta sensed it too but ignored it and attacked Kat catching her off guard. The two began their battle as the other three continued to watch and wait to see what the mysterious energy coming. 

There was a flash of light that formed the outline of four people. When the light faded, everyone saw Nefara, Rori, Jane, and Sara standing where the light was. Actually, Rori, Jane, and Sara had landed on the ground. The gravity was too much for them. 

"Guys?" questioned Reyna confused. 

"Hi," Nefara said help the girls up. "Don't worry, it's only about five times normal gravity, and you should get used to it soon. You are all in excellent conditions."

She sensed the battle going on and a sense of fear began to form in the pit of her stomach. She had the look of a worried mother. Her daughter was getting the crapped kicked out of her. _No, this can't be happening. Vesta is the real leader. Katrina, you have to end this now. You can't die again. I will not let that happen, _Nefara told herself. 

"How long have she been fighting?" asked Nefara in a serious tone. 

"I think about a few hours. She did beat Darius though," said Trunks. 

"Just as I thought. We have to stop them now," ordered Nefara. 

"Why?" asked Rori struggling to stand up, but she and the rest of the girls had slowly started to stay up. 

"Vesta is just toying with her. She is much more powerful then she looks," explained Nefara. "I didn't think that Vesta was evil when I brought her to earth. She was an orphan, a powerful I might add. Just like Kat and Reyna, I saved them from the Frylakins. Blocked the girls' powers and memory, and I sent Vesta to a good family, but apparently my husband found her and took my block off and trained her without my knowledge. Everything that he knew she knows," said Nefara bowing her head. 

They looked at the battle in awe. Vesta was winning. The fierce blows shook the ground beneath them. 

"You see, it's all my fault," she uttered. 

"No, it isn't. You didn't know about Vesta," Rori said in a calm voice. 

"Yes, but I am suppose to protect my daughter. Not, let her get killed again," she shouted. 

"You are but Kat did this on her own free will," Sara added.

"Wait, did I hear you right? Kat was dead before?" asked Goten. 

"Yes, when she was a little baby." 

"Well, she only died once right?" Nefara nodded. "Well, then we could just wish her back."

"No, we can't," Nefara said.

"Why not? She only died once."

"Yes, but her father placed a curse on her that she could never be revised and that the curse could never be taken off," Nefara cried. 

"Kat," he softly said watching the fight again. 


	14. Chapter 21

****

Chapter 21: The Last Effort 

Katrina was in her true form fighting Vesta, but she wasn't using all of her energy. She was having some fun first. 

"This is getting boring," Vesta said making a fake yawn. "Let's kick it up a little," she suggested. 

She started to power up. Causing the earth around her to shake and lose rock floated and danced around her from all of the energy that she was creating. Just when Katrina thought that she was done, Vesta was engulfed in yellow, just like when she turns to her true form, or her human form. As the light faded, what was seen was another Humaik. Katrina started in disbelief and wide eyed. 

"Vesta?!" she asked not knowing what to say. 

"Yes, it's me. Did I forget to mention that I am a Humaikian too? Oh, I'm sorry," she sarcastically apologized.

She lounged at the distracted Katrina. She hit Kat dead in the chest. Knocking the wind out of her, and then causing her to fall to the earth, five feet away. Before Kat hit the ground, she seemed to disappear. 

"No, no, Kat. That little trick isn't going to effect me. I already know how to do that too," Vesta said disappearing too. 

The on lookers watched nothing. The two fighters had vanished. They knew that Kat and Vesta must be in a 'time' battle. Well, Rori, Sara, Jane, and Nefara didn't know. Actually, Nefara had an idea what was happening, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure. 

"Where are they?" asked Jane. 

"They are right here," said Goten. 

"Where? I don't see them," asked Sara. 

"Don't worry, neither can we. Apparently both of them can control time and that is what they are doing now. It won't be long before we can see them again. It takes a lot of energy to stop time for very long," stated Trunks. 

"Oh," Sara said. 

Vesta kicked Kat so hard that it caused her to fall and get knocked into 'normal' time. Kat slowly got back up to her feet, and snapped her head to where Vesta was and a grin crept across her lips. 

"So, is that how you want to play?" she asked cocky. "Well, I can play too." She began to power up just like Vesta did. When the light faded, Kat's grin was still on her face. 

_~Kat, don't get too cocky. You don't know what might happen,~ _Kat's mother warned her in worried tone, but Kat didn't pay attention to her warning and continued to have her fun. 

The two continued to fight like little children having fun, but with kis and real fighting, for over two hours. Both of them starting to get tired of their charades and began fighting for real. Katrina shot kis at Vesta, who just let them hit. When the dust cleared away, Vesta was snickering. 

"Is that the best that you can do? Pathetic," she sneered dodging more of Kat's pathetic attempts to hit her with either kis, punches, or kicks. 

"Oh, that's what you think, just wait and see," Kat spat continuing with her attacks. 

"I've been waiting for a while now, and nothings happening," Vesta replied still dodging her opponents attacks. 

_She doesn't have a clue what I have been doing, _Kat thought to herself. _~Reyna would you like to add your little piece to this now?~_ Kat asked Reyna. 

_~Sure, I hope I have enough strength to through with it,~_ Reyna replied to Kat slightly excited. 

"Senko-hanabi Ame," Reyna whispered as Katrina shouted in unison. 

"Oh, was that suppose to scare me?" Vesta asked in a mock tone. She watched as Kat waved her hands in a circle about her head forming a yellow/ golden halo. 

"It should," Kat snickered. "Kisu," she cried throwing her hands from above her down to her side causing the halo to soar above Vesta. The halo suspended above Vesta spinning. Vesta watched laughing at the sight.

"Kisu," Reyna whispered when it began to spin.

The halo then spun faster and faster making a snapping sound like sparklers going off then, it seemed that it was raining a golden ki all around Vesta, eventually surrounding her in a golden light. The kis that Kat shot at Vesta and missed came flying from where they flew off and joined in with the 'gold rain'. Inside the rain, a snicker was replaced by cries out of pain.

The group, but Reyna, watched in awe as Vesta's body was engulfed when the golden rain fell around her, and the other kis came flying out of no where to join with the rain. 

Just when they thought that Vesta was done for, the rain grew bigger then seemed to seep into Vesta's skin. She emerged from the attack with only a few cuts and scraps here and there. 

"Very good, Kat. You managed to make me tired," Vesta told Kat in a congratulating tone before turning into an angry voice. "But enough child's play." She began to draw the energy that she absorbed into her hand. 

__

~Everyone, I want you to get off of this planet, NOW. And I don't want any of you fighting me. Get out of here. Don't worry, I'll take care of her,~ she sadly said to the group getting ready for Vesta's attack. 

The group stood looking at one another worried and confused. They made sure that they weren't hearing anything. 

"Kat, No," shouted Goten. 

"I SAID, GET OUT OF HERE NOW," she shouted dodging and attack that Vesta let go. 

"Awe, that's cute. You want your little friends and mother to be safe," Vesta said in a tone that you would say to a little kid. 

Goten and everyone took a step back at her sudden out burst. 

"Reyna, do you know what she is thinking of doing?" asked Trunks. 

"I think so, but it isn't going to be pretty," Reyna said quietly. 

"She wouldn't do that," Nefara stated worried. "That means…"

"Yeap," Reyna plainly stated. 

"Well, I know we would love to know what she is planing to do, but before you answer I think that we should listen to her, before she attacks us with that," Sara told them pointing to the ki forming in Kat's hand. 

"Yeah," Jane and Rori said together agreeing. 

__

~Goten, I love you, but you all have to go now. I don't want to worry about all of you,~ Kat told Goten then the rest. A tear came to her eye, which she quickly wiped away. 

__

~Okay, be careful,~ he told her. 

__

~Reyna, you know what you have to do. You can stay or leave, either way, you know what will happen,~ she said to Reyna.

"Everyone hold on to someone," Nefara said setting the watch to send them to Earth. Everyone held onto one another before looking one last time to their friend. They quickly vanished after light surrounded them. 

Reyna was the only one that stayed. She knew that she was needed. 

"Now, that they are safe, you're going down," stated Kat determined. "Reyna, are you ready?" she asked her 'sister'.

"Yes, let's get this over with," she agreed. 

Kat and Reyna sent kis fling one after another to Vesta knocking her to the ground and creating a ten-foot hole. When both of them were sure that Vesta wouldn't get up for a few moments, they concentrated all of their ki into one last attack. Their fingers naturally formed into a gun shape pointed to the hole that Vesta was in. 

"Oyas…umin…" they started as tears flowing freely now down to their cheeks to the ground. "Asi," they cried. A gold ki shot from the tips of their two fingers to the hole. It reached the core and everything was silent before the ground began to shake. The planet suddenly burst into tiny pieces, destroying anything on it. 

Back on at Capsule Corp. 

"Daddy, do you feel that?" asked Bra as she stopped playing with Nike. 

"Yeah, I wonder what it is," Vegeta said as he sensed something coming. 

"BROTHER, GOTEN," Bra screamed running over to her brother and everyone giving them all hugs. "What's wrong? Where's Kat and Reyna?" she asked seeing all of their long faces. 

"We don't know. She told us to leave, and Reyna never came," Rori said. 

"I think that they are both going to do something horrible," Goten stated. 

"So, that's the energy we felt," Vegeta said. 

"I guess they both did do it then," Nefara cringed. 

(Okay, I'll leave it there. One more chapter and I'll be done. What do you think so far? Sorry, about the fighting, I really don't like writing them that much, I mean I do, but I really haven't been in the mood to write this chapter. I've been working on A Kitty's Quest- YYH fic, the whole time. That's why this took a while to write. Sorry, the last chapter will be up in the next few days or the in the next week. Don't worry it will be up by Christmas.)


	15. Chapter 22

(Yay, the last chapter. There might be sequels but I don't know. It depends on if I feel like it, if I get reviews to make one, and if I come up with any ideas. On with the last chapter.)

****

Chapter 22: Forgetting 

Goten, Nefara and the three girls explained everything to the others. About where they were and what happened and so on. Everyone was sad and slightly angry that the two would do what they did. These feelings lasted over a month. Then after the third month, they, well Goten, Nefara, and Kat's and Reyna's friends, finally got over the fact that the two wasn't going to come back. 

The four teens with Trunks would hang out together and talk. One night they went out to the movies, with Trunks, they went out for some ice cream then they went their own ways. 

Goten awoke to someone calling his name. He didn't feel sad or mad at all. He awoke like nothing bad had happened in the past year. 

"Goten, get up, your breakfast is getting cold, and you don't want to be late for school," yelled his mother down the hall. 

Goten got out of bed and got dressed and ready.

"Morning mom, Dad," he said sitting down at the table. Goku was already eating away. 

Goten quickly ate his breakfast and ran out the door. He called for the fling nimbus and flew off. When he reached where he wanted to go, he jumped off of the nimbus and landed with a soft thud in front of a house. He was going to ring the doorbell, but someone opened the door. 

"Hey, Goten, just hang on one second," a teen said leaving the door open too allow Goten to come in. A big dog greeted him. 

The teen had long brown hair that would hang past her knees, if it wasn't for the fact that she put it up. Her skin was tan, and her body was slightly muscular. She had cheery dark brownish-black eyes. 

"Okay," Goten replied. He reached down to pet the dog. "Hey, Nike!" 

"I'm ready. Let's go," a voice said coming from the stairs followed by another girl.

The other girl looked just like the teen that opened the door, but instead of the brownish-black eyes, she had azure colored ones. 

The three walked outside heading for school. 

"Goten, I'll race you," the first girl said. 

"Okay, you're on, Kat," he replied. 

"I'll just walk there," Reyna said with a sweat drop trudging along. 

The two ran as fast as they could, but when Goten was winning Kat decided that he wasn't going to win, and plus she was on the track team, she was their number one all start. She powered up a bit and ran right past him. Goten noticed and did the same thing. They knocked some unaware pedestrians on the sidewalk, which Reyna said sorry for the two. 

"Hahaha! I won," Kat announced doing a weird victory dance in front of the school. "Also, I get and extra fifty points for hitting that elderly person."*

"So, you cheated," he whined. 

"So did you," she replied. 

"Let me guess Kat won by cheating and Goten is complaining?" Rori asked Reyna watching the two as they fought. 

"Yeap, they just finished," Sara answered for Reyna. 

"Should we stop them?" Rori asked. 

"Stop fighting you two, NOW," shouted Jane. 

The two stopped their bickering and stared at Jane shocked, while the others stood with sweat drops. 

"Was that the tenth time?" Rori whispered to Sara.

"Yeap," Sara whispered back. 

"Well should get to class," Reyna said. 

The group walked to their class. 

__

~Reyna, remember don't tell them anything. This is much better for them,~ Kat told Reyna as they sat down. 

__

~Right,~ she answered. 

Ever since that morning, everyone did not have any memories of Darius, or Vesta or anything that led to the huge battle. Everyone does know about Kat's powers and everything but that's it. That was the way that she wanted it to be, peace and quiet, and no fighting. 

(*- it's a stupid game my step dad was talking about. Where if you hit, well run over, certain people you get points. And no you don't purposely hit the people, only when they are in your way and/or wont move out of your way. 

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Yeah I know the ending sucked, but I didn't want to write another chapter. That is way everything is kind of sketchy. When I have real time and an idea I will fix this chapter. But until then what did you think?)


End file.
